N O R M A L
by MarciaBS
Summary: Sammy está apenas tentando ser normal? Mas o que pode acontecer quando ela se mudar para Forks e conhecer os Cullens? - Pós Breaking Dawn *Contém Spoilers* - COMPLETA
1. Mudança

1 - MUDANÇAS

Forks era exatamente como eu imaginava e isso não era exatamente bom. Era úmida e fria. O céu estava encoberto por expressas nuvens e caia uma suave garoa, mas os cheiros do novo ambiente me puxavam de maneira assustadora.

Mal tínhamos entrado na cidade e eu podia sentir tudo muito atentamente, o ar negro, úmido e doce de Forks, um aroma inebriante que fez minha garganta queimar e o que mais se destacava eram o pulsar daqueles corações desconhecidos.

Suspirei com o pensamento, realmente tinha sido uma péssima idéia a mudança, mas minha mãe não me escutava fazia alguns anos e eu simplesmente desisti de tentar argumentar.

Mary estava radiante ao meu lado totalmente alheia aos meus problemas. Ela decidira sozinha o local da mudança e comprara uma casinha próxima a floresta e bem longe dos olhares curiosos dos vizinhos da pequena cidade.

Seus pensamentos flutuavam longe, ela era enfermeira e tinha conseguido emprego no pequeno hospital e estava muito animada pela vida no interior.

Eu sabia que em nenhum momento ela havia pensado em mim e isso era extremamente comum, ela não se importava e queria me lembrar sempre de parecer normal. Era difícil parecer normal quando nunca se envelhecia ou se alterava qualquer coisa na minha aparência e sempre que as pessoas começavam a reparar ela se irritava e nos mudávamos.

Era a primeira vez que ela estava extremamente feliz com a mudança, mas também era a primeira vez que nos mudávamos desde a sua nova regra: eu não deveria me alimentar de sangue e esse pequeno detalhe estava me tirando os raros cochilos que eu tirava todas as noites. Eu tinha duvidas de como eu iria reagir a aromas tão desconhecidos e o fato da minha garganta estar ardendo não ajudava nem um pouco.

Eu tinha convencido-a a não me matricular na escola de imediato principalmente por estarmos no inicio das férias e ela estranhamente resolveu me escutar, o que me deixava um pouco mais relaxada, mas sabia que para continuarmos ali por mais tempo eu deveria ir para a escola de maneira normal.

Estávamos numa antiga estrada meio abandonada quando ela estacionou e eu olhei para a minha nova residência e tive que admitir, era perfeita. A casa tinha dois andares e era linda, parecia um pouco velha, mas pelo cheiro a madeira era forte e resistente. A pintura estava um pouco gasta, mas isso era algo que podíamos arrumar e pela primeira vez nos últimos meses eu sorri para a minha mãe.

- Que bom que gostou! – "_Finalmente uma reação agradável_" - eu quase ri do seu pensamento eu sabia que ela não gostava do meu mau humor.

- Vamos entrar e depois levamos as malas – ela disse enquanto saia do carro, seus pensamentos a mil por hora – Acho que vamos ter que dar uma pintura por fora e eu espero que por dentro esteja tudo bem. – "_Espero principalmente que tenho água quente_" - eu ri do seu ultimo pensamento, realmente ela não tinha pensado em tudo antes de conseguir a casa.

Subimos juntas os três degraus que davam para a estreita varanda e abrimos a porta. A sala era ampla e a cozinha também e por nossa sorte a pintura da parte de dentro estava muito melhor que na parte de fora e eu reparei que a casa era extremamente aconchegante.

No andar de cima tinham dois quartos e para meu grande alivio dois banheiros. Isso garantiria toda a privacidade que nós duas precisávamos. Eu nunca iria conseguir entender como minha mãe tinha tantos perfumes e cremes, mas ela tinha trazido duas malas com todos os apetrechos de banheiro e eu estava agradecida de não precisar competir por espaço ali.

- Qual você prefere? São iguais em tamanho, mas um dá para frente da casa e o outro pra floresta atrás. – "_Eu sinceramente prefiro o da frente, parece tão mais claro_" – eu obviamente nem iria discutir isso, pois realmente preferia o da floresta.

- Eu fico com o de trás. – ela me olhou meio desconfiada. - Tem certeza? – eu abri meu sorriso e respondi – Absoluta! – ela riu antes de entrar no seu quarto enquanto eu entrava no meu.

Caminhei lentamente até a grande janela no fundo do quarto e a abri completamente sendo envolvida por todos os aromas que vinham de fora, agradeci pela distancia da cidade, pois não reconheci o cheiro humano, mas um outro cheiro muito doce e conhecido alertou os meus sentidos. Respirei fundo para ter certeza e passei meus olhos pela floresta.

Sim, eu estava certa e não apenas um. Havia um clã por perto e não só de vampiros, se meu olfato não estivesse enganado havia também "_Lobos?_" – pensei comigo mesma. Mas não eram os mesmos que eu havia conhecido na Europa, o cheiro era mais suave.

E então eu o vi correndo, claro que um humano não conseguiria vê-lo, mas eu não era humana. Ele era alto, forte, cabelos negros e pálido, extremamente pálido como todos da sua espécie e olhos, seus olhos eram realmente lindos, de um dourado magnífico. Eu sabia que ele também tinha me visto na janela, mas eu era apenas uma humana para ele.

Bloqueei a minha mente, conhecia o suficiente os dons vampirescos para me manter aberta, teria que bloquear a mente da minha mãe também eu sabia o numero de vezes que ela pedia mentalmente para eu ser normal e isso não era um pensamento normal.

Ela não sabia que eu podia escutá-la e por isso não se importava em pensar livremente e me deixava tranqüilo saber que expressava quase sempre aquilo que pensava. É claro que embora ela nunca falasse sobre meu pai ela pensava nele freqüentemente e ele não era normal.


	2. Café da Manhã

2 – CAFÉ DA MANHÃ

Estranhamente dormi com a janela fechada, eu normalmente gostava de manter aberta, mas o clima extremamente molhado de Forks não ajudava e eu também não tinha gostado de saber que havia vampiros no meu novo quintal.

"_Isso não vai ser nada fácil_" – pensei enquanto tomava uma ducha fria.

Se passar por humana entre os humanos não era difícil, eles não eram perceptíveis, mas se passar por humana perto de vampiros era totalmente diferente.

Eu teria que me controlar de maneira extrema, porém o mais complicado seria o olfato dos meus novos vizinhos.

Trouxe o pulso para perto do meu nariz – Delicioso! – um grande sorriso iluminou meu rosto e sim, pela primeira vez minha dieta forçada me deixava feliz. Meu aroma estava deliciosamente humano graças a minha abstinência.

Nesse instante senti o cheiro do café vindo da cozinha e isso me embrulhou o estomago quanto mais tempo eu passava sem caçar mais sensível a comida humana eu ficava e isso desagradava completamente mamãe quando ela percebia.

Vesti uma calça jeans velha e uma blusa vinho de manga comprida e desci as escadas tentando manter o bom humor, eu sabia que teria que comer alguma coisa e que iria passar mal depois.

Respirei fundo sentindo a garganta queimar com o aroma da minha mãe enquanto meu estomago já rejeitava o café da manhã que estava por vir. – "_Isso está ficando cada dia mais difícil_"

Entrei na cozinha com o meu mais natural sorriso. - Bom dia, mãe!

- Bom dia querida! – "_Animada! Animada! Muito bom! Estou tão feliz! Devo ir ao hospital hoje para conhecê-lo, será que ela iria comigo?_" – o bombardeio matutino de Mary era normal, mas eu fiquei feliz de saber que ela estava feliz. Eu me sentia meio culpada pela sua tristeza, afinal eu sempre soube que ela não queria ter engravidado.

Enfim respondi seus pensamentos sabendo que como sempre ela não teria coragem de expressa-los para mim.

- Então, mãe, quando iremos conhecer sua nova segunda casa aqui? – falei enquanto controlava o embrulho no estomago pelo cheiro forte da comida.

"_Ela vai comigo? Eu não acredito!_" – ela estava tão feliz que começava a me dar arrepios.

- Eu estava pensando em ir lá conhecer o hospital depois do café. – sua voz ainda parecia insegura e eu tive que sorrir enquanto tentava colocar para dentro uma xícara de café e uma bolacha sem grandes sucessos.

- Ótimo! – sorri para esconder a careta, ia doer colocar aquilo para fora - Vou com você!

Sua felicidade só não foi maior porque ela percebeu que eu desmanchei a bolacha em vez de comê-la e minha falta de apetite estava deixando-a muito preocupada.

- Você precisa comer mais. – seu olhar era preocupado – "_O que está deixando ela sem fome, será que_" - eu cortei seus pensamentos antes que desistisse de ir com ela.

- Estou realmente sem fome – o que era verdade, eu tinha era sede, muita sede, mas acho que ela não gostaria de saber desse detalhe.


	3. Hospital Forks

3 - HOSPITAL FORKS

O tempo estava agradavelmente nublado e o sol não parecia que daria as caras durante algumas semanas, pelo menos essa era a previsão do meteorologista que ouvíamos enquanto Mary dirigia para o hospital e eu olhava pela janela distraidamente.

Ela estava pensando na nova cor para a casa e eu sabia que ela não me falaria nada até ter decidido. Meus olhos analisavam a paisagem havia muito verde nesse lugar, mas não ter sol era bom, significava poder andar livremente durante o dia.

- "_Isso será radiante_" - eu ri alto da minha piadinha idiota. Meu humor estava melhorando.

- Qual a piada? - "_Eu sabia que ela ia gostar daqui_" - os olhos negros profundos iguais aos meus de minha mãe me encaravam divertidamente.

- É úmido, mas é nublado. - abri meu sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Sim é nublado. Não acho que vou sentir falta do calor. - ela murmurou enquanto olhava pensativamente para a placa procurando uma indicação para o hospital.

Não demorou muito até chegarmos ao Hospital, não ficava no centro da cidade, mas também não era muito longe e ele era incrivelmente aconchegante, havia um espaço no bosque e as árvores rodeavam as paredes do hospital que no passado devia ter sido um grande casarão de dois andares, mas agora só a fachada se mantinha intacta. As janelas e as portas ou faziam parte da estrutura original, ou eram uma restauração perfeita.

- É lindo! - minha mãe suspirou ao meu lado.

- Realmente! E transmite tanta paz, acho que você realmente teve sorte de vir para cá - eu estava tão maravilhada com o local que nem percebi duas pessoas se aproximando de nós até me dar conta de seus pensamentos.

- "_Então nossa nova enfermeira chegou. Que bom! Espero que ela não estranhe_." - o primeiro era preocupado e interessado na minha mãe.

- "_Porque não consigo ouvir nada delas?_" - o segundo me deixou curiosa e eu pulei para fora do carro para poder vê-los.

Meu queixo caiu completamente quando os vi. Eles eram obviamente vampiros. Seu cheiro era extremamente doce e seus rostos eram de uma perfeição absurda inumanamente impossível. Ofeguei enquanto tentava me controlar - "_mas porque eu realmente precisava me controlar? Isso era uma reação tão normal diante de tanta beleza_!" - meus pensamentos ficaram momentaneamente incoerentes.

O mais novo deles de cabelo bronze desgrenhado nos fitava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e mal disfarçando a sua curiosidade. - "_Nada. Absolutamente nada. Igual a Bella?_"

Deixei cair meus longos cabelos negros sobre o meu rosto escondendo um meio sorriso. Eu estava certa de ter fechado a nossa mente quando cheguei agora finalmente eu encontrava outro leitor de mentes e isso seria interessante.

- Bom dia! - a calorosa voz de minha mãe soou próxima, mas eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos daqueles dois e seus olhos eram tão intensos e dourados._ "Animais?" _- era o único motivo que eu encontrava para eles não terem aqueles olhos vermelhos penetrantes do sangue humano.

- Eu sou Mary McDowell, sou a nova enfermeira, vim conhecer o hospital. É lindo! - ela também estava entusiasmada com eles, apesar deles fisicamente regularem de idade comigo que tinha dezessete, já minha mãe ia fazer cinquenta no próximo mês, mas eu podia perceber que eles eram bem mais antigos que ela.

- Bom dia! - a voz era quase um calmante e extremamente agradável. - Eu sou o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, seja bem vinda. - ele a cumprimentou sem estender a mão e ela também não fez menção seus pensamentos estavam processando a palidez, a beleza e as olheiras profundas, mas não estavam encontrando uma solução lógica para os intensos olhos dourados.

- Doutor? - ela disse meio hesitante expressando à maior duvida dos seus pensamentos e eu tive que concordar com eles, um médico vampiro? Como ele conseguia?

- Sim. - ele sorriu - E esse é um dos meus filhos, Edward. - o garoto fez um meneio enquanto nos encarava profundamente e eu sabia que ele estava tentando quebrar os meus bloqueios, mas eu duvidava que ele tivesse experiência suficiente para isso.

- Que bom! Ele deve regular de idade com a minha. - ela gesticulava para mim, mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam alerta sobre os dois.

- Sammy - eu murmurei corando levemente enquanto baixava os olhos de seu rosto perfeito como uma tímida adolescente faria. - Sammy McDowell. - eu tentei sorrir pra o mais novo que percebendo meu gesto passou a mãe pelo cabelo lindamente desarrumado mostrando a grossa aliança e seus pensamentos se voltaram para uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos de um vermelho intenso.

- "_Possivelmente uma recém-nascida_" - eu suspirei era claro que um ser lindo desses não estaria desacompanhado.

- É um prazer conhecê-las - Dr. Carlisle retribuiu o meu sorriso.

- Edward - ouvi alguém chamar as nossas costas, mas não podia me virar, pois o som havia sido muito baixo para um humano, mas eu logo estremeci ao escutar seus pensamentos após uma pequena soprava do vento da minha direção para a voz.

Eu ouvia os pensamentos de um predador me caçando e sentia a tensão de Edward e de Carlisle para com o vampiro que estava atrás de mim. Ele sentia sede e era uma sede gêmea para mim, não apenas a minha sede que já me consumia mais a dele também e meu sangue era doce e tão delicioso para ele que eu tive que buscar todo o meu autocontrole para me manter casual, mas não era fácil ser casual sabendo que havia um vampiro totalmente descontrolado pelo seu sangue bem atrás de você.

A sede queimou a minha garganta como fogo enquanto eu tentava manter minha respiração regular. Meu estômago revirou com a fome que era um eco da sede.

Eu ouvia o vampiro tentando se controlar, mas eu mesma estava quase no meu limite de tão intenso que era o desejo dele pelo meu sangue. O meu aroma era absurdamente tentador para ele.

Toda a tensão não levou mais que alguns segundos minha mãe nem percebeu enquanto continuava a conversa com o Dr. Carlisle, apesar de ele estar focado no vampiro que podia a qualquer momento rasgar o meu pescoço.

Edward caminhou lentamente em direção dele e nesse momento eu não resisti e me virei acompanhando os passos dele para ver com meus próprios olhos o meu predador.

Claro que essa foi uma das piores decisões que eu já tive, pois ao encarar os olhos negros de sede a alguns metros de mim o meu coração disparou descontroladamente piorando muito a situação e corei intensamente ao reconhecer o monstro predador que queria acabar com a minha vida.

Era o mesmo vampiro que eu havia visto correndo quando cheguei e ele era ainda mais lindo de perto, seu rosto possuía cicatrizes antigas.

- "_Ótimo! Ele sabe até aonde me encontrar facilmente! Como se isso já não fosse muito fácil e é tão lindo!_" - eu suspirei vendo-o fechar pesadamente os olhos tentando se controlar, mas havia algo mais no seu olhar quando me encarou novamente, além da sede havia também desespero? ele estava sofrendo pela sua sede? e havia culpa? e vergonha? eu conseguia reconhecer agora esses pensamentos enquanto Edward chegava junto a ele.

- Vincent - a voz de Edward não poderia ser ouvida por mais ninguém e era cautelosa - vamos pra casa.

- O cheiro dela é TÃO bom. - a sua voz era macia e grave e saiu num sussurro que eu mal conseguia ouvir me deixando totalmente fora de sintonia, seus olhos negros encarando os meus olhos negros numa sede igual. Eu teria sérios problemas para me controlar se conseguisse sobreviver.

- Eu sei Vincent. Eu já passei por isso, mas acho que você também não quer matá-la. - ele desviou o olhar para a mão firme que o segurava e se deixou levar para o Volvo prata.

Meus olhos os seguiram até o Volvo prata se perder de vista, minha respiração ainda estava um pouco ofegante e meu coração levemente descontrolado. Eu podia ouvir a preocupação mental do Dr. Carlisle ao meu lado, minha mãe tinha ido até a recepção do hospital entregar alguns formulários para oficializar sua admissão.

- Você está bem? - os olhos preocupados dele encontraram os meus aterrorizados.

"_Ela percebeu_" - ele estava tenso com a minha reação.

- Sim, estou bem. - minha voz estava ofegante ainda - Quem é aquele garoto? - eu não podia dizer que tinha ouvido o nome dele ou que entendia exatamente o que aconteceu nesses poucos segundos.

- É o Vincent, é um amigo da família.

- humm... Acho que ele não gostou de mim. Não é? - minha voz tristonha e minha pergunta inocente tranqüilizaram-no um pouco.

- Acho que ele está só num mau dia. - ele sorriu. - "_Espero realmente que ele consiga se controlar_"

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Meu coração voltava ao ritmo normal, mas só de lembrar daquele rosto perfeito ele se descontrolava e eu pela primeira vez nos últimos anos parecia literalmente uma adolescente idiota.- "_Idiota e suicida_" - eu tive que completar mentalmente.

* * *

_**Obrigada pelos reviews! É a primeira vez que eu realmente escrevo uma fic e estou adorando! Eu já tinha dois capítulos prontos, mas desde que resolvi literalmente postar a fic ela decidiu mudar o rumo e vou ter que reescrever alguns outros capítulos que já estavam encaminhados, mas eu não devo demorar muito, porém isso depende do meu trabalho. Eu estou tão curiosa com o rumo que ela está tomando.**_

_**Estou esperando mais Reviews para me animar!**_

_**Nos próximos capítulos nossos amados Cullen irão aparecer mais então não desanimem, eu ainda estava apresentando a nossa protagonista.**_

_**Espero que mais alguém goste...**_

_**Guta Weasley Cullen**__** e **__**Kagome Juju Assis**__** – Muito obrigada!!! Esse capítulo é especial para vocês! Ele ainda não estava pronto, mas ontem quando cheguei em casa e vi seus comentários tive uma súbita inspiração (na verdade eu tinha apenas uma vaga idéia do que aconteceria até ser incentivada por vocês)**_

_**Vick moreira**__** – eu amo **__**"Gilmore Girls", mas não tinha reparado nessa relação mãe e filha até você comentar e a propósito foi o seu comentário que me motivou a adiantar o capitulo eu estava pretendendo coloca-lo só amanhã.**_

_**Mais uma vez obrigada pelos comentários!!! Isso me deixa MUITO motivada!!!!**_


	4. Pensamentos

4 – PENSAMENTOS

Eu tinha que admitir que sentia inveja do vampiro nesse momento, com certeza a essa hora ele devia estar no minimo junto com outro ser da sua especie para segura-lo de cometer alguma atrocidade e na melhor das hipoteses há quilometros daqui.

Eu para meu completo desespero estava trancada no minimo espaço do carro com todos os vidros fechados devido a forte chuva que caia lá fora com a minha mãe genuinamente humana sentada a poucos centimetros de mim totalmente alheia aos meus serios problemas que envolviam muito sangue humano derramado - "_Derramado não, isso seria um grande disperdicio_" - uma careta se formou no meu rosto com tal pensamento. Eu estava delirando.

-"_Vermelho ou Violeta_" - minha mãe ainda decidia sobre qual cor pintar a casa e eu revirei meus olhos com as suas escolhas.

A garganta continuava queimando e ter que respirar não ajudava nem um pouco. Isso era outro ponto para se ter inveja dos vampiros. Seria tão mais pratico simplesmente parar de respirar. Eu tenho que admitir que tentei uma vez e é claro que eu consiguia prender a respiração por muito mais tempo que um humano mais simplesmente parar de respirar era impossivel e isso era desconfortante nessas horas e a situação só não estava pior porque minha mãe tinha um dos piores aromas que eu já havia sentido.

Mary em toda a sua vida sempre foi vegetariana, mesmo quando ninguém nem sabia o que era isso ela já era. Ela não comia nada de origem animal, nem ovos, nem leite, nem chocolate e eu podia listar mais uma infinidade de alimento que eram proibidos nas suas refeições e isso fazia seu sangue não ser nem um pouco apetitoso. Eu particularmente acreditava que esse era o principal motivo dela ter se tornado minha mãe e não uma refeição, mas não podia ter certeza absoluta. Nunca analisará profundamente a mente dos meus pais, existiam coisas que eu não precisava saber e era dificil selecionar o que se via quando penetrava na mente do outro. Já era suficiente ruim quando ela lembrava dele em alguns momentos.

Meu coração parou enquanto ela cogitava em ir na cidade comprar a tinta vermelha cor que finalmente decidirá para a fachada, mas antes que eu precisasse fazer algo a respeito a pesada chuva a fez desistir da idéia e eu pude respirar calmamente. Já estava complicado me controlar com minha mãe não queria nem imaginar me deparar com outros humanos perigosamente desconhecidos para o meu olfato.

Antes mesmo que o carro estivesse estacionado corri para a porta afim de me trancar no meu quarto aonde eu poderia respirar um ar um pouco mais puro. Minha vontade era de sair correndo pela floresta para me distrair, mas a probabilidade de esbarrar em algum vampiro ou lobo me parecia assustadoramente real nessa cidade nublada. - "_E como se eu realmente ainda tivesse condições de correr_" - fiz uma careta, eu estava fraca, e me joguei na cama fechando os olhos e sorrindo pra mim mesma - "_Eu posso fugir para o mundo dos sonhos, mas você não_" - e rapidamente adormeci.

As semanas seguites passsaram tranquilamente, Mary me recrutou pra a pintura da casa num tom de vermelho meio vinho que no final acabou combinando bastante, passei boa parte do meu tempo livre escrevendo minha tese para enviar ao curso de pós-graduação que eu estava fazendo on-line e fazendo compras, apesar de não sentir tanto frio eu precisava de roupas de inverno e para minha sorte não encontrei nenhum ser mitologico em nenhuma esquina.

Bom, na verdade eu não arrisquei ficar andando muito pelas ruas.

Mas apesar de toda a minha calma aparente eu não parei de pensar nem um minuto naquele rosto perfeito, de me perguntar o motivo de cada ema das suas cicatrizes e eu tinha certeza que era ele o homem com quem eu havia sonhado na noite passada, pois meu coração acelerava só de imaginar a sua mão gelada na minha tão quente, seu corpo, seus labios, seus olhos vermelhos com o meu sangue.

- "_Você tem que esquece-lo_" - eu berrava para mim mesma, mas era impossivel, ele era tão perfeito.

Mary estava encantada com tudo, a cidade, o hospital, meu aparente bom humor, mas principalmente com o Dr. Cullen. Todos os dias que eu não conseguia fugir das refeições ela passava horas comentando sobre a calma, pratica, confiaça, maturidade, entre uma série de outros elogios. Se eu não soubesse seus pensamentos teria certeza que ela estava apaixonada, mas não havia nenhum indicio desse sentimento nela, apenas admiração.

Um vampiro médico. Eu tinha que admitir que essa era a coisa mais absurda que eu já tinha visto e não consigo imaginar como ele conseguia se controlar, mas ele era a minha maior prova que tudo era possivel com muita força de vontade. Minha mãe não cogitara mais a possibilidade dos Cullens não serem normais, pois o fato deles terem olhos claros e mexerem com sangue foi suficiente para provar que ela estava tendo apenas lembranças demais.

Eu havia acabado de tomar banho quando vi a lista de compras sobre meu laptop na mesa do meu quarto, teria que ir a Seattle, possivelmente em Forks ou Port Angeles não existiam muitas opções de produtos a base de soja para atender a demanda vegetariana de nossa casa. Busquei a panela e acendi o fogo para aquecer minha comida, deixei o cheiro embrulhar levemente o estomago. Depois daquela crise eu estava tomando medidas mais draticas para aplacar meu organismo e isso resultou em uma briga com minha mãe para incluir carne no MEU cardapio e preparar pratos a base de muito sangue.

No incio ela torceu o nariz, mas quando ameacei sair de casa ela cedeu e agora eu estava me obrigando a comer três vezes ao dia. O meu prato preferido era a galinha ao molho pardo, no qual eu colocava três vezes mais sangue que a receita original e pelo menos estava ajudando. Não era o ideal, mas por enquanto eu estava conseguindo engolir e se eu pretendia viver num lugar lotado de pessoas era bom eu ter a fome controlada.

Após minha breve refeição peguei o carro, abri os vidros e liguei o som no maximo. Nada melhor que a estrada para limpar o ar dos meus pulmões, apesar da nova alimentação ainda era uma luta estar num lugar fechado lotado de humanos.

O mercado nem estava tão lotado como eu imaginava e rapidamente terminei a lista de compras, estava agora analisando a parte de carnes para as minhas refeições. O cheiro de carne congelada não era bom, mas tinha que servir. Inspirei profundamente pra achar algum que fosse mais agradavel, mas não foi exatamente isso que senti. O aroma era muito mais peculiar, suavemente repugnante e eu sabia que era de um dos lobos de Forks, deixei meus olhos e mente buscar pelo mercado e logo o encontrei.

Era um adolescente, tinha quase dois metros de altura, seus cabelos negros e brilhantes lembravam os meus se fossem mal cuidados, sua pele era castanho-avermelhada, os olhos escuros e sua voz rouca soou bem mais nitida agora que eu prestava atenção, ele estava no setor de biscoitos de braços cruzados observando uma menina de uns nove anos decidir qual levar.

- "_Como alguém pode ter tantas duvidas para escolher um biscoito?_"

- Nessie, você sabe que não temos o dia todo não é? - a doçura com que ele pronunciou essas simples palavras me deixaram desconcertada havia uma adoração nelas e seus pensamentos faziam daquela criança a razão da sua existência e uma necessidade inexplicavel de faze-la feliz.

Busquei a menina pelo canto do olho com uma curiosidade acentuada e estremeci ao encontrar os seus olhos de chocolate derretidos por um breve segundo. Eu podia sentir por todo o meu ser que ela era igual a mim, muito nova, devia ter entre três e quatro anos ainda, nossa especie se dessenvolvia rapido. Fazia alguns anos da ultima vez que tinha encontrado um dos nossos, eramos raros, tão raros que boa parte dos vampiros nem sabiam da nossa existencia, evitavamos ao maximo o contato com eles, principalmente pela maioria de nós não termos boas lembraças de nossos pais.

- Jake, você é tão hironico - ela sussurou enquanto mostrava a pequena lingua e voltou sua atenção para a prateleira. - "_Chocolate, morango ou quem sabe menta?_" - seus olhos percorrendo os varios sabores enquanto mordia suavemente o labio inferior.

- Querida, você pode levar um de cada. Tenho certeza que Jacob, Seth e os outros irão ajuda-la com eles. - a voz melodiosa vinha da esquerda do lobo fora da minha visão. Busquei a mente da criança e prendi a respiração ao reconhecer a vampira que tinha visto nos pensamentos de Edward, só que ela tinha os olhos intensamente dourados como os dele naquele dia. - "_Interessante, porque será que a lembraça era dela recém-nascida?_" - estremeci ao lembrar do outro vampiro balançando a cabeça para clarear a mente. - "_Esqueça_".

- Obrigada, ma... Bella. - ela corou ao olhar compreensivo da vampira. -"_É tão difícil não chama-la de mãe em público_".

- "_Mãe?_" - Se aquela era a mãe da criança então possivelmente Edward era o pai e eu tinha que concordar com ela eu lembrava dos primeiros anos, era realmente estranho chamar minha mãe de Mary.

Eu já estava pedindo no balcão acompanhando parcialmente enquanto os três se afastarem para o caixa rindo de alguma coisa que eu havia ignorado quando o choque passou pelo meu corpo ao tomar conhecimento que eu não havia escutado nenhum pensamento da vampira chamada Bella.

- Impossivel! - eu murmurei para mim mesma buscando os três novamente.

- "_Acho que vou levar Nessie para tomar sorvete amanhã, Alice disse que estaria quente_" - é claro que os pensamentos do lobo - "_Como era mesmo que a menina tinha chamado? Jake?"_ - estavam concentrados na sorridente menina de cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados de mãos dadas com ele.

- "_Será que papai já voltou da viagem de caça? Odeio quando ele e tio Emmet vão pra longe_." - os pensamentos da pequena Nessie eram saudosos.

Então tentei me concentrar na mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos dourados parada no caixa próximo e não ouvia nada, simplesmente um vazio.- "_Como isso é possivel?_" - normalmente conseguia quebrar barreiras de defesa mental, mas a dela estava impenetravel e eu não podia tentar encara-la para obter respostas, porém outro pensamento chamou minha atenção nesse instante.

- "_Queria que o tio Vincent voltasse também, faz tanto tempo, sinto tanta falta dele_." - Nessie estava suspirando seus olhos chocolates estranhamente fixos nos meus.

Desviei meu olhar, paguei as compras e sai. Estava agindo automaticamente. O ultimo pensamento da menina martelando na minha cabeça. Ele realmente tinha ido embora e ainda não tinha voltado, ele não estava por perto, mas estranhamente não senti o alivio normal por não ter que temer um ataque do vampiro. Meu coração estava apertado mal conseguindo bater. Entrei no carro e me dirigi de volta para casa correndo mais do que o normal e me dando conta pela primeira vez, que secretamente, eu realmente havia desejado que Vincent entrasse pela minha janela para tomar o meu sangue, eu podia sentir seu halito frio no meu pescoço e mesmo assim eu estaria particularmente feliz por poder vê-lo mais uma vez. - "_Mais suicida que idiota pelo jeito_" - o estranho prazer por imaginar um vampiro sugando o meu sangue não era nada normal.

___________________________________

_**Amores!!! Vocês me deixam tão feliz!!! É simplesmente reconfortante ler os comentários!!! Eu particurlarmente queria mais, para melhorar minha inspiração!!!**_

_**Esse capitulo demorou um pouco para ficar pronto eu escrevi de um jeito, mas detestei quando reli, ia mudar toda a história e decidi refazer. Espero que vocês gostem!**_

_**Desculpem! Mas o próximo já está praticamente terminado! E foi dele que surgiu a idéia dessa fic! E todos os Cullen aparecem! Inicialmente eles iam aparecer nesse também, mas ficou sem sentido.**_

Ana Masen Cullen_**- Nossa!!! A Sammy já ganhou até um apelido!!! ( risos ) Obrigada! Eu sempre crio um personagem paralelo em toda história que eu leio, mas esses são os primeiros que eu apresento para alguém. Isso me deixa tensa!!! Que bom que você gostou dela!!! Ela realmente está muito controlada... ( risos )**_

Kagome Juju Assis_** - Como todos especularam tanto, você foi a unica que acertou de cara, sim ela é uma meia-vampira e atendendo aos seus pedidos aqui está Bella. **_

Vick moreira - _**Acho que acabo de responder ao seus questionamentos também. **_

.Dakotta. _**- Acho que a Mary consegue ser mais sem noção que a sua **__**Elizabeth, ela também lembra um pouco a minha mãe e a proposito eu AMO o seu Edward humano!!!**_


	5. Festa de Aniversário

5 – FESTA DE ANIVERSÁRIO

Eu estava num desses momentos de tedio em que eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele quando decidi pegar o carro e dar uma volta, Port Angeles ficava tão perto que optei por dar um pulo nas lojas de lá, já estava quase no meio da escada quando minha mãe entrou radiante em casa.

- Bom tarde, querida! Como está seu dia?

- Entediante, pensei em ir a Port Angeles dar uma volta e a proposito o que você está fazendo em casa? - eu agora estava encostada na parede oposta da sala, os pensamentos dela vagando pela sala sobre uma possivel nova decoração, suspirei pesadamente, ela não mudava.

- Dr. Cullen está de folga hoje e também me deu folga. Está um dia maravilhoso lá fora.

Obvio que o Dr. Cullen não estava trabalhando, o sol estava brilhando intensamente hoje. Nem eu havia me arriscado a sair de casa abertamente, mas estava irritada o suficiente para faze-lo agora.

- Então... quer ir comigo? - eu perguntei meio incerta, não era comum sairmos juntas.

- "_Ela está me convidando?_" - seu rosto me encarava confusa - "_O que aconteceu? Na certeza está querendo alguma coisa._" - bufei internamente ela sempre achava que eu estava querendo alguma coisa.

- Vamos ou você quer trocar de roupa? - seu sorriso se iliminou.

- Me dê dois segundos, só vou trocar de blusa.

Concordei e me dirigi para o meu carro, não demorou muita e ela estava sentada ao meu lado no carona, com uma blusa rosa pink, se sentindo a mulher mais feliz do mundo, seus pensamentos lembrando de um passei que fizemos quando eu ainda era criança, na época moravamos numa cidade nublada como Forks, o dia estava quente como hoje e ela me levou numa sorveteria, eu tinha que admitir, aquela tinha sido das melhores tardes da minha curta infância.

- Que tal um sorvete? Está um dia bem quente. - já estavamos quase na cidade quando decidi seguir seus pensamentos.

- Sammy, você sabe que eu te amo?

- eu também mamãe, eu também... - murmurei, mas pelo canto do olho eu soube que ela tinha me escuta, sua expressão era de pura felicidade.

A sorveteria ficava na rua principal na esquina mais afastada e havia se tornado meu lugar favorito, eu sempre gostei do aroma de sorvete. Era doce. Apesar que eu ainda ficava enjoada com esse tipo de comida, suspirei pesadamente e me dei conta de que havia alguém ao meu lado, olhei para baixo e vi os mesmos olhos de chocolates derretidos do dia anterior me encarando vividamente e depois um grande sorriso branco de dentes perfeitos ao perceber que tinha minha atenção.

- "_Eu tenho certeza, ela é como eu_" - o pensamento da criança me pegou de surpresa, como ela havia me reconhecido?

- Oi! - minha voz era clara e audivel, mas havia um certo receio no meu tom que a fez ergueu as sombrancelhas não gostando da minha reação e virando-se para o frezzer continuou.

- Oi! Você vai comer o que? - ela estava incerta quanto a abordagem.

- Nenhum, meu estomago está um pouco rebelde. - minha mãe tentará me fazer comer, mas tinha desistido e agora estava um pouco mais afastada pedindo duas bolas de chocolate.

- humm... - ela fazia uma careta - Mas se fosse comer qual seria?

- Eu apontei para o sorvete azul bem na minha frente. - ela parecia confusa com a minha escolha.

- Que sabor é esse?

Dei os ombros - Não sei. - na verdade eu sabia, era um sabor de frutas muito forte, mas esse não era o motivo da minha escolha.

- E porque você o escolheu? - ela era curiosa.

- É azul!

- E?

- É diferente! Eu gosto de ser diferente! - meu sorrisso se alargou involuntriamente para a criança. - Qual o seu nome?

- Renesmee, mas pode me chamar de Nessie.

- Eu sou Sammy, é um prazer conhece-la Nessie.

Seus olhos brilharam pedindo uma grande bola do sorvete azul e eu pude ver o mesmo rapaz do mercado me observando, ele estava do outro lado de Nessie e parecia aguardar a sua deixa para entrar na conversa enquanto a mente vacilava com relação a minha pessoa e Mary também estava voltando ao meu lado com os olhos risonhos para a pequena.

- Nessie, essa é minha mãe, Mary.

- Prazer - as suas responderam sorrindo.

- "_Ela é humana?_" - a criança parecia não compreender e eu tive que segurar um riso, era ironico.

- Este é meu amigo, Jake. - havia admiração no olhar.

- Jacob. - ele estendeu as mãos para nós, tinha uma aperto firme e extremamente quente.

- Querem sentar conosco? - minha mãe ofereceu.

Sorrimos e nos sentamos numa mesa um pouco mais afastada para que eles desfrutassem dos seus sorvetes, enquanto conversavamos sobre banalidades, Nessie continuava a analisar Mary com seus olhos cheios de perguntas, mas não fez nenhuma. Jacob parecia muito interessado de sermos de Forks e de Mary trabalhar como enfermeira, eles já tinham ouvido falar dela e fiquei particularmente contente por nenhum dos dois terem pensado no incidente com o Vincent, não deveriam saber ou pelo menos eles não lembraram.

Passamos a tarde inteira bem agradavel conversando, rindo e contando histórias. Jacob nos fez prometer que iriamos conhecer La Push na próxima folda da minha mãe e ela estava entusiasmada em conhecer Billy e a reserva. Eu havia acabado de passar o número do meu celular para Nessie prometendo encontra-la outra vez quando seu rosto se iluminou com um pensamento particularmente confuso para mim.

- Jake, podemos convida-las para amanhã? - ela não esperava por uma negativa.

- Acho que sim, Nessie, não vejo nenhum problema. - ele estava apreensivo quanto a reação da famíla, mas não conseguia negar nada a ela.

- Viva! Amanhã é meu aniversário de 10 anos! Eu gostaria muito que vocês fossem! Por favor! - será que alguém conseguia dizer não para aqueles olhos pedintes de chocolate derretido?

- Claro! Será um prazer. - Mary estava curiosa para conhecer a família do Dr. Cullen e tinha adorado a pequena Nessie.

Jacob nos passou o endereço e prometemos ligar caso tivessemos alguma dificuldade para achar o local, pelo que eu percebi era uma casa bem afastada no meio da floresta, mas eu não deveria ter problemas para encontra-la. O restante da viagem foi tranquila e logo chegamos em casa, estavamos ambas cansadas do dia. Fui direto para o banheiro tomar um banho e me joguei na cama.

O dia seguinte passou rapidamente, mal tive tempo de ir a cidade comprar uma lembrança para a criança que havia me ligado no meio da tarde para me lembrar de ir e me fazendo prometer que não iria decepciona-la, jurando que por volta das sete horas estaria na casa dela. Eu tive que rir quando desliguei o telefone, aquela criança era curiosa e ansiosa.

Mary chegou em casa por volta das seis horas e não demorou muito para se arrumar, como era de seu costume, eu havia acabado de embrulhar o presente quando ela apareceu no alto da escada usando um vestido estampado de manga até os pés, seus cabelos, que na sua juventude haviam sido do mesmo tom que os meus, estavam perfeitamente pintados de um loiro quase branco que lembravam muito o tom das barbies que ela havia me comprado quando nasci.

Na verdade olhando-a assim ela era a propria barbie um pouco mais velha, nem de longe ela aparentava a idade que tinha, ninguém dizia que tinha mais de trinta anos, sua pele era perfeita e sem rugas devido ao seu cuidado diario, ela era vaidosa, esse era um dos seus principais defeitos a vaidade. Para uma humana ela se encaixava bem no termo eternamente jovem e nessas horas eu conseguia vislumbrar como meu pai a teria visto pela primeira vez. Ela era linda!

Seus olhos tinham o mesmo brilho radiante de quando chegamos a essa cidade, ela estava sempre feliz aqui e também analisava o que eu estava vestindo. Ridiculamente optei por um vestido tomará-que-caia vermelho que acentuava discretamente o volume excessivo dos meus seios, uma herança da minha avó que eu nunca conheci, indo até dois dedos abaixo dos joelhos. Eu ri internamente, estava ficando realmente suicida por optar por um vestido desses para ir numa festa de vampiros, para piorar meus cabelos negros estavam presos num coque solto.

- Você está linda!

- Você também, vamos? Nessie irá me matar se não chegarmos no horario. - ela sorriu e me acompanhou até o carro.

Não foi muito dificil encontrar o caminho. Jacob nos derá as coordenadas exatas e eu não tinha nenhum problema para enxergar no escuro. Em poucos minutos estavamos escutando o som melodioso de um piano vindo do final da estradinha que pegamos e conseguimos ver a casa branca. Ela tinha três andares e era incrivemente linda! Mal tinhamos estacionado o carro e ouvimos a voz da pequena.

- Vocês vieram! - "_Papai, traga mamãe pra conhece-las_" - eu ampliei o riso, era uma maneira interessante de se comunicar, mas logo pode visualizar Edward e Bella de mãos dadas vindo em nossa direção.

- Eu prometi que vinha. - a felicidade dela era contagiante.

- Venha aqui me dar um abraço, Nessei. - Mary não precisou pedir duas vezes para ter a menina nos braços. - Aqui está seu presente, espero que goste!

- Obrigada! - ela respondeu enquanto abria a caixa e eu olhei confusa para minha mãe, aquela era uma das poucas marcas de chocolate que eu comia por ter um sabor tão acentuado que chegava a ser enjoativo para os humanos, mas para alguém que tinha o paladar como o meu era perfeito.

- Ela me lembra você quando criança. - foi sua resposta encolhendo os ombros.

Não iria questiona-la ali e logo Edward e Bella estavam conosco. A expressão dele era frustrada olhando para nós e eu podia sentir suas tentativas de ler nossas mentes, mas eu não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Uma das lições que não saiam da minha mente era justamente: Nunca deixe sua mente desprotegida! E eu não deixaria. Bella nos encarava com a mesma cara de curiosidade mal disfarçada da filha. Elas eram muito parecidas.

- É um prazer reve-lo Edward. - ele retribuiu meu aperto de mão com um sorriso, sua pela gelada era extremamente agradavel para mim.

- Está é minha esposa, Bella.

- É um prazer finalmente conhece-la, Nessie fala muito de você. - ela mordeu delicadamente o labio inferior enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo da filha.

- O prazer é meu. Ela também falou muito de vocês. - Sim, Nessie havia comentado sobre suas suspeitas deu ser como ela para a família e eu podia sentir os vampiros nos olhando eram oito contando com os dois na minha frente.

- Vocês estão de parabéns! Ela é linda! - o comentário pegou todos desprevinidos, ela soltou sem ao menos pensar muito nele, e era obvio que as idades não batiam para tal afirmação.

- Ela é a sua cara! - Mary deu os ombros diante dos olhares confusos de Bella e Edward, Nessie continuava radiante e eu observava o Dr. Cullen se aproximar com uma mulher pequena com rosto em formato de coração e um ar extremamente amoroso, essa deveria ser a esposa do médico.

- Vocês estão monopolizando nossas visitas. Como vai, Mary? Sammy? Está é minha esposa, Esme. - após um leve comprimento fomos levadas para junto dos demais convidados sendo apresentadas a todos.

Pelo que eu percebi Alice, a menina com cara de fada e cabelos espetados, era a responsável pela festa que estava montada no jardim. Havia mesas, bolas rosas e lilás e um grande bolo decorado no canto oposto. A musica vinha de um piano de cauda montado na varanda em que Edward e Rosalie, uma vampira absurdamente linda e um pouco arrogante para o meu gosto, se revezavam tocando. Em alguns momentos Nessie também tentava tocar com seu pai a orienta-la.

Jacob estava ali também junto com outros membros dos quileutes, mas sua atenção voltada inteiramente para Nessie, minha mãe estava encantada de conhecer Billy Black e conversava animadamente junto com Charlie Swan e Sue Clearwater. A filha de Sue, Leah, não parecia muito animada com o ambiente, mas conversava com olhos sempre alertas em uma outra mesa mais afastada do restante dos convidados com Sam Uley, Emily, Embry, Paul, Rachel,Quil, Jared, Kim, Collin e outros que não me recordava o nome após as apresentações. Eu tive que admirar havia uma alcateia inteira ali e Seth, o caçula dos Clearwater, parecia o irmão mais novo de Nessie enquanto se revezava para brincar com ela e Jacob.

Em outra mesa, estrategicamente do lado aposto ao dos lobos, estava a família Denali. Kate tinha um cabelo loiro palido muito parecido com o da minha mãe e estava radiante agarrada ao braço de Garrett, Eleazar e Carmem tinham a pele meio escurecida apesar da palidez normal e a vampira de cabelos loiros, chamada Tanya, todos conversavam de maneira bem peculiar e discreta com Carlisle e Esme.

Nessie estava tocando piano com o pai, depois de ter passado um bom tempo brincando comigo e Jacob, sua curiosidade crescia a cada instante, mas ela não colocava em palavras e Edward me olhava confuso nesses momentos. Eu havia entregue meu presente, um cordão de prata com um pingente de cristal de meia lua, era igual ao que eu usava, mas o meu era de rubi. Ela estava fascinada em usar uma joia igual a minha e tive que sorrir.

Nesse momento eu conversava com Jasper e Emmet na escada da varanda, o primeiro evitava chegar muito perto e eu podia perceber a leve luta interna, meu sangue havia chamado sua atenção discretamente, seu rosto possuia muitas cicatrizes com seu pescoço e queixo destruídos, o que me fez lembrar das cicatrizes de Vincent, talvez eles tivessem lutado juntos em algum lugar, pois certamente aquele vampiro tinha lutado muito e me parecia quase impossivel que tivesse sobrevivido. Jasper me olhou confuso quando sentiu a admiração que eu emanava e inconcientemente eu corei desviando o olhar.

Emmet era um verdadeiro palhaço, um enorme palhaço na verdade, estava contando animadamente várias piadinhas infames em que muitas vezes não tinham sentido nenhum se você não era um vampiro e nessas horas eu podia verificar os pensamentos de reprovação de quase todos os presentes, mas eu apenas ria das suas gracinhas e por duas vezes senti meu rosto corar fortemente com piadinhas a respeito do meu generoso decote, ele adorou esse detalhe e parecia convencido a me fazer corar mais vezes.

Eu estava pensando em fugir de Emmet quando a pequena Alice parou ao nosso lado com seus olhos desfocados e eu não consegui deixar de encara-la enquanto ela arfava fortemente fazendo com que Jasper segurasse seus delicados braços, logo Edward olhava cautelosamente para mim, pouco depois Carlisle e Esme também estavam preocupados. Em questão de segundos todos os Cullens estavam buscando a minha pessoa e eu quase não pude ouvir o murmurio de desculpas da pequena Alice na minha frente.

- Desculpem eu não vi.

E então todos os vampiros pararam de respirar, inclusive eu, enquanto a atenção se voltava para o homem alto de cabelos negros que acabava de chegar na festa, seus olhos muito claros de um dourado intenso me diziam que ele havia se alimentado exaustivamente, mas eu podia ouvir que ele não estava preparado para a minha presença, não ali na casa de seus amigos, não agora. Edward caminhava em direção a ele para conter qualquer sinal de ataque e Emmet e Jasper haviam se posicionado discretamente me protegendo.

Meus olhos estavam presos nos dele, ele não respirava, enquanto me analisava passando pelo meu cabelo, meu rosto, se detendo mais que o necessário no meu pescoço, meu colo, seu sorrisso ficou malicioso quando baixou um pouco mais o olhar e eu podia sentir meu rosto corar violentamente enquanto minha pulsação ia nem ritmo alucinado, minha reação foi tão forte que Jasper deu dois passos para o lado deixando a Alice mais perto de mim.

Edward estava ao seu lado, mas ele não desviou o olhar de mim e a natureza parecia não querer ajudar, pois uma suave brisa passou jogando meus cabelos para frente indo diretamente em direção dos dois e para meu pânico momentaneo ele inspiro profundamente. Sua garganta queimou violentamente e eu podia ver o brilho em seus olhos antes dele fecha-los, não durou nem dois segundos e ele os abriu novamente. Minhas pernas estavam bambam e sentei na escada, Edward sorria colocando a mão no ombro do vampiro que estava muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele estava controlado.

- Tio Vincent! Você veio!- o rompante de Nessie fez quebrar todo o momento de tensão que ninguém mais havia percebido além dos vampiros e alguns poucos lobos que olhavam desconfiados.

- Nessie, minha linda! Eu prometi estar aqui. - sua voz macia fez meu coração ter outro rompante de descontrole.

-"Ó_timo, se alguém tinha duvidas_" - meu pensamento foi amargo, mas meus olhos ainda estavam presos naqueles olhos penetrantes.

- Então Nessie, vai me apresentar a sua nova amiga? - seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente e eu corei novamente, meu rosto estava da cor do meu vestido e eu tive que respirar tentando controlar meu coração, pois eu começava a suspeitar que ele não iria aguentar. Fechei os olhos para me concentrar ainda ouvindo a tentativa frustrada de Emmet de segurar uma risada.

Quando os abri os olhos novamente Nessie estava na altura deles de mãos dados com o causador do meu descontrole e eu me dei conta que pateticamente ainda estava sentada na escada da varanda, ele se abaixou para ficar também na altura dos meus olhos e havia - "_Diversão???_" - sim, ele e Nessie estavam se divertindo as minhas custas, quando eu recuperasse o auto-controle eles iriam pagar caro por isso.

- Olá! Sou Vincent Berdinazze. - meu coração derreteu e me dei conta pela primeira vez do sutil sotaque italiano de sua palavras, involuntariamente suspirei.

- Sammy McDowell. - minha voz era um susuuro e seu rosto estava caido para o lado com um olhar divertido e um sorriso encantador, mas eu não conseguia me irritar com isso, ele era lindo demais, suspirei novamente fazendo-o rir baixinho.

Ele se levantou discretamente e estendeu a mão para me ajudar, mas eu hesitei. Eu sabia que meu batimento ainda estava descontrolado e sabia como isso poderia influencia-lo ao tocar a minha pele, o proprio calor do meu corpo seria convidativo, mas eu não via nenhum perigo na sua mente.

- Você deveria ser mais cauteloso. - eu ouvi Edward silibar do outro lado da festa num tom que os poucos humanos não ouviriam, que eu não deveria ouvir.

- Confie em mim. - não tenho certeza se ele estava respondendo a Edward ou falando comigo, mas ele piscou e deu outro sorriso tão encantador que eu nem percebi quando minha mão se dirigiu para a dele.

Nenhum de nós esperava uma reação dessas, mas ao tocar em sua mão uma corrente eletrica passou pelo meu corpo me fazendo perder o equilibrio soltando-o e eu só não cai no chão porque ele me segurou pelos braços muito próximo ao seu corpo. Nenhum de nós ousou respirar, mas nossos olhos estavam grudados. Ele se certificou que eu não iria cair novamente antes de me soltar e dar dois passos para trás.

- Você está bem? - seu olhar era preocupado.

- Sim. - minha voz falhava vergonhosamente.

Desviei meu olhar mais uma vez corando enquanto Edward bufou do outro lado, os pensamentos de Vincent estavam vagando de uma forma nem um pouco cautelosa sobre o meu vestido e a proximidade dos nossos corpos me deixando muito sem graça e Edward bem irritado.

- Você realmente deveria ser mais cauteloso. - Edward rosnou entre os dentes.

Jasper e Alice trocaram um olhar significativo e Emmet segurou uma risada.

Mas não havia nenhuma cautela na sua mente e eu não tinha certeza até que ponto ele consiguiria aguentar, mas a parte suicida do meu corpo estava intensamente euforica.

_________________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!!**_

_**Estou empolgada com vocês!!! É realmente gratificante todos esses comentários!!! A curiosidade de vocês é minha maior inspiração!!! E quantos mais reviews mais rapido o capítulo sai!!!**_

Kagome Juju Assis - _**sortuda nos palpites? até agora você não errou nenhum. Fico boba toda vez que leio seus comentários... Tô quase achando minha fic totalmente previsivel... mas ainda tenho algumas cartas na manga ... ( risos )**_

.Dakotta. - _**obrigada! obrigada! O Vincent não é um Edward Cullen, mas acho que ele vai chamar a atenção... **_

Ana Masen Cullen - _**( risos ) eu AMO suas especulações... e calma... a Sammy não é adotada... ela já comentou em algumas partes sobre o seu pai "anormal"... possivelmente ela irá falar mais dele quando descobrirem que ela é uma meia-vampira... outro detalhe: preste atenção no primeiro capitulo, lá ela fala que a mãe a proibiu de se alimentar de sangue... Eu A-M-E-I suas fics... E vou ter que admitir aqui que foi por culpa delas que eu demorei mais a terminar esse capítulo, esqueci completamente dele quando comecei a ler as suas e não conseguia parar... ( risos ) Obrigada!!!**_

Vicky - _**Que bom que você gostou!!! Fico muito feliz!!!**_

Chantal Cullen - _**Obrigada!!!**_

jessy - _**obrigada pelo apoio!!! Sim, a Sammy terá mais contato com os Cullens apartir de agora e quanto ao Vincent ser o novo Ed... Eu não sei... Como eu disse aqui ele não é Edward Cullen e isso fica bem obvio nesse capitulo... Mas se ele vai ser tão fascinante quanto, bom nesse caso eu estou torcendo que sim...**_

Guta Weasley Cullen - _**eu tenho que admitir que estava sentindo falta dos seus comentários desdo "*Olhos grandes e tristonhos, sentada no cantinho da sala*" ( risos ) Obrigada!!**_

Fabi :D - _**obrigada!!! obrigada!!!**_

carol! =D -_** ( risos ) eu vou continuar... Obrigada!!! ( risos )**_

Mary - _**Obrigada!!!**_

Noelle - _**( risos ) A Mary é a mãe biologica da Sammy... E pode deixar vai ter muito mais do Vincent e da Nessie por aí... Obrigada!!!**_


	6. Vincent Berdinazze

6 - VINCENT BERDINAZZE

Apesar da irritação inicial de Edward todos pareceram relaxar e Vincent não me tocou novamente no restante da noite. Ele conhecia boa parte dos convidados e os cumprimentou antes de se sentar numa mesa sozinho comigo. Estávamos bem no meio da festa aos olhos de todos.

Minha mãe observava atentamente Vincente e não me deixaria esquecer esse dia. Teria que ter muita paciência para enfrentar a pilha de perguntas dela mais tarde. Suspirei diante dessa possível realidade.

Vincent me olhava com uma curiosidade evidente e havia também fascinação nos seus pensamentos, mas eu não conseguia compreender muito bem o motivo.

Para me distrair do seu olhar eu virei minha cabeça para o lado, vendo Nessie brincar com Seth na volta da mesa dos lobos, de tempo em tempo ela corria para um dos convidados e dava um beijo estalado no rosto, ela já tinha vindo em mim e no Vincent algumas vezes.

Percebi o olhar tenso de Edward e me dei conta que a minha posição deixava meu pescoço totalmente voltado para o vampiro a minha frente e ele estava concentrado nele, imaginando a suavidade da minha pele, o gosto dela, o quanto ela seria macia.

Voltei imediatamente meu rosto para ele encarando-o nos olhos. Ele manteve o meu olhar lutando para não me tocar novamente, para não ter nenhum pensamento que fosse irritar Edward e eu tive que rir com sua linha de raciocínio.

- Do que está rindo? - meu coração vacilava com sua voz, era tão suave.

- Da sua expressão. - ele não largava o meu olhar.

- Você é linda de todas as maneiras que eu posso imaginar. - corei quando ele continuou.

- "Sua voz, s_eu rosto, seu corpo, seu cheiro, seu sabor também deve ser_" - Edward rosnou baixo na mesa ao lado.

- "_Não vou matá-la_" - seus olhos brilharam intensamente a esse pensamento.

- "_Assim esperamos._" - Edward não se deu ao trabalho de responder a ele.

- Você é estranho! - suspirei mesmo para um vampiro ele era estranho.

Vincent desviou o olhar e seus pensamentos ficaram muito rápidos para que eu pudesse acompanhar, estava lembrando-se da sua existência.

- Sam, quantos anos você tem? - arregalei os olhos ao ouvir o apelido - "_Ele me chamou de Sam???_" - fazia tantos anos que não me chamavam assim.

- Dezessete e você? - ele suspirou.

- "_Tão nova_" - Vinte. - seu olhar era distante.

- "_Sou nova, mas nem tanto_" - sorri para mim mesma.

Pouco tempo depois cantamos um animado "parabéns pra você" para uma entusiasmada Nessie que estava radiante de ser o centro das atenções. Antes de irmos Esme nos obrigou a levar uma generosa porção de bolo e garantiu a minha mãe que iria ajudá-la na restauração da nossa casa, pelo que eu podia perceber as duas tinham encontrado algo em comum.

Nos despedimos de todos e eu prometi a Nessie que voltaria para brincar com ela outras vezes, mas quando cheguei perto do meu carro encontrei dois olhos dourados tristes me observando, sim ele estava triste por me deixar partir e impulsivamente caminhei para bem junto dele me colocando na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo no rosto e sussurrar um - Boa noite! - no seu ouvido. Vincent ficou rígido a minha proximidade, não ousou respirar até que eu já estivesse dentro do carro.

Quando olhei para vê-lo pela ultima vez, mas ele não estava mais lá.

O trajeto de volta para a casa foi silencioso para mim, apesar de Mary estar comentando sobre como todos eram tão simpáticos e graciosos. Em dois momentos ela cogitou me perguntar sobre Vincent, mas não seguiu em frente. Quando chegamos em casa, ela me desejou uma boa noite e se retirou para o seu quarto.

Tomei um banho quente demorado para aliviar a noite, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar em Vincent enquanto vestia minha camisola de seda rosa e me encaminhava para o meu quarto. Me joguei na cama e tive que admitir que ter uma cama de casal só pra mim era maravilhoso nessas horas, me cobri com meu edredom e fechei os olhos.

Estava tão cansada que não conseguia abrir os olhos quando ouvi um suave barulho na minha janela e senti a brisa gelada da madrugada entrar no meu quarto por um breve minuto, depois o seu aroma inundou o ambiente de tal forma que eu me perguntei como não tinha reparado nele antes. Era um aroma adocicado com um toque amadeirado e violetas, delicioso.

O dono desse delicioso cheiro estava parado no meio do meu quarto possivelmente me olhando dormir. Minha mente estava vagamente alerta, mas meu corpo estava cansado demais para reagir. Era intimamente frustrante estar tão sonolenta a ponto de não conseguir ouvir nitidamente seus pensamentos.

Antes de me entregar completamente ao sono eu ainda consegui sentir o toque gelado de seus lábios na minha testa e a suave pressão do seu corpo se deitando ao pé da minha cama, depois disso eram apenas sonhos.

Acordei agitada com a lembrança que Vincent havia estado no meu quarto e eu não estava enganada ainda podia sentir o suave aroma amadeirado com violetas, mas claro não havia sinal dele.

Após lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, desci as escadas preguiçosamente a fim de preparar minha carne ensangüentada como minha mãe carinhosamente apelidou minhas refeições. Estava ajudando a aplacar a sede, mas me deixava muito fraca.

Fraca como uma humana, para um vampiro eu poderia me considerar uma anêmica. O único problema real de estar fraca é ter um clã de vampiros na minha volta, não me parecia seguro isso, mas eu não queria desobedecer a minha mãe.

Mal havia terminado de lavar a louça do café e meu celular tocou no quarto, corri para atendê-lo, mas não reconheci o número que aparecia no visor.

- Oi!

- Sam, é o Vincent. - meu coração parou.

- Oi Vincent! Que surpresa!

- Eu peguei seu número com a Nessie, na verdade eu tive que suborná-la. - ele parecia envergonhado.

- Subornando crianças? Que coisa feia!

- Foi por uma boa causa. - meu coração acelerou e eu esperei que ele não conseguisse ouvir pelo celular.

- Sam... - ele estava hesitando e eu consegui ouvir um suave rosnado pelo celular, Edward não parecia concordar com os planos de Vincent.

- Sim...

- Você gostaria de vir aqui em casa hoje? Nessie adoraria ver você! - entre ficar sozinha com ele e ficar no meio de vampiros era realmente mais seguro estar entre vampiros.

- É só Nessie que quer me ver? - minha voz soou chorosa e eu tive que rir internamente do meu draminha.

- Não, essa é só a principal desculpa. - ele estava rindo.

- Que horas posso ir aí então.

- Estou indo te buscar. - ele nem me deixou contestar e desligou o telefone, mas parecia que eu tinha escutado um rosnado alto antes dele desligar.

Joguei uma água no corpo e vesti uma calça jeans e uma regata branca colocando um moletom bege por cima. Mal tinha terminado de me arrumar escutei uma leve batida na porta. Meu coração saiu do compasso e eu fiz de tudo para parecer natural quando abri a porta. Era impossível.

Vincent estava imóvel com seus olhos dourados derretido nos meus, o seu corpo perfeito com um suéter cinza e uma calça jeans e um dos sorrisos mais sedutores do mundo.

"_Linda_" - meu coração disparou e ele riu antes de me dar um beijo no rosto.

- A vingança é doce - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com a sua voz rouca enquanto meu coração parecia que ia explodir da minha boca.

E ignorando completamente o meu descompasso cardíaco ele me puxou para fora me levando para a rua após trancar a porta com nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Negativo! Eu não vou subir nisso! - eu parei abruptamente na calçada ou me dar conta do seu meio de transporte.

- Qual o problema Sam? - seu olhar era irônico.

- Uma moto??? Eu não vou andar de moto!!!

- Eu nunca bati. - sua voz era segura, mas um breve acidente a alguns anos passou pela sua cabeça.

- Eu vou no MEU carro. - eu quase beirava a histeria.

- Por favor! - ele havia me tomado nos braços segurando minhas costas, seus olhos suplicantes dentro dos meus, eu podia sentir o aroma da sua boa tão próxima da minha enquanto ele falava, eu simplesmente esqueci de respirar e fiquei ali perdida naquele olhar, meu coração batendo enlouquecidamente.

Não faço idéia de quanto tempo ficamos assim até que ele me soltou balançando a cabeça, seus pensamentos também estavam incoerentes.

- Vamos no seu carro então. - eu podia sentir a magoa na sua voz. - Você dirige ou eu? - seus olhos focavam o nada.

- Você - minha voz saiu rouca e joguei a chave para ele que a pegou no ar, eu não tinha a menor condição de dirigir no estado em que estava, andar até o carro já era um desafio suficiente.

O caminho até a casa dos Cullen foi silencioso, ambos olhávamos pela janela. Vincent estava submerso num passado distante com vários flashes da sua vida passando rapidamente, havia uma batalha, o acidente da moto que devia ter desencadeado essa série de acontecimentos e em algumas lembranças eu consegui reconhecer Jasper.

- "_Eu estava certa, eles lutaram juntos_"

- "_Jully_" - ele suspirou ao meu lado apertando fortemente a direção e a imagem de uma jovem de cabelos ruivos cacheados e olhos intensamente azuis surgiu na sua mente.

Meu corpo ficou rígido por uma fração de segundos e pelo que parecia ele não tinha percebido. Virei meu olhar para ele tentando encontrar alguma explicação mais seu rosto estava indecifrável, já estávamos chegando a casa branca quando me dei conta do inevitável, talvez eu nunca fosse saber quem era Jully.

Sai do carro para receber Nessei que corria ao meu encontro e quando me virei para encará-lo ele não estava mais lá e o seu ultimo pensamento, a menina de cabelos ruivos, ainda pairando no ar.

- "Quem é Jully?" - me questionei apertando fortemente meu pingente de meia lua nos lábios.

__________________________________________________________

_**OMG!!! OMG!!! Vocês tem idéia da minha felicidade ao me deparar com todos esses reviews???? Quem é que ia enfartar mesmo??? = D**_

_**Amores!!! Tenho uma má notícia para vocês!!! Estou indo viajar amanhã e só volto no próximo domingo (mas quase desisti depois de todos esses comentários)!!! Ou seja, o próximo capitulo só deve sair na outra terça ou quarta!!! **_

_**Outra coisa, a Vick moreira me perguntou sobre a freqüência que eu estarei postando, mas isso é complicado. Eu escrevo um capitulo e já posto ele. Não consigo ficar com material preso, então vou continuar seguindo o meu ritmo. Deve ficar mais espaçado, porque estou realmente pensando em publicar a fanfic também do Twilight com título provisório de "Filha do Rei", ela tem vindo muito na minha cabeça e acho que vai ser interessante (ps: eu coloquei o resumo dela no meu profile) . **_

_**Obrigada pelos reviews!!! Eles me dão MUITA inspiração!!! Vocês nem imaginam quanta!!!**_

mariana. - _**( risos ) calma!!! Por favor, não enfarte... Já basta a Sammy... ( risos )**_

Kagome Juju Assis - _**realmente... vamos ver até quanto ela consegue esconder isso deles...**_

Chantal Cullen - _**obrigada!!! obrigada!!! Amo reviews...**_

jessy - _**( risos ) eu tb amei o cap 5... eu vou explicar mais pra frente como a Mary sobreviveu, ou você acha que a Nessie vai deixar essa passar???**_

Vick moreira - _**Que bom que você gostou dos Denali e dos **__**Quileutes. Pena que eu só citei eles, mas eles devem aparecer mais vezes em alguns capítulos... Quanto aos Volturi eu duvido muito. **_

Guta Weasley Cullen – _**( risos ) Ainda bem que você não pediu pro Vincent te morder!!! ( risos ) Não precisa boiar, daqui a pouco ela vai contar a sua história direitinho... ( risos ) Mas eu tenho que admitir que eu AMO a curiosidade de vocês... Você está certíssima o Vincent não é NADA perfeito... E comparar a história dele com a do Edward é maldade... Mas isso vocês vão descobrir mais pra frente... Ah e um elogio NUNCA é repetitivo... pode falar que eu não me incomodo nem um pouco... Beijos pra vc Tb... ps: eu já disse que adoro seus comentários são extremamente inspiradores??? **_

Sarah, Rêe!!, Sandra Masen, nicole, Carla Cullen, .melissa. - _**obrigada!!! Continuem acompanhando!!!**_ _**Fico feliz que tenham gostado!!! =D aqui está mais um capitulo...**_

aniinha :D – _**e o meu coração dispara com os reviews!!!!**_

jéssica *** - _**Por favor, deixe reviews sempre!!! Você não sabe como é motivador!!!! Eu escrevo de madrugada, então eu realmente preciso dessa motivação!!!**_

LAH ' – _**obrigada pelo linda fanfic... eu tava tão nervosa por apresentar a Sammy...**_

vick * - _**tadinho do Vincent, ele não é safado... ou é??? ( risos ) e pode ficar tranqüila... eu sei de cor todo o passado da Sammy... Tenho uma explicação para cada uma das perguntas que já surgiram aqui e na fic... Só não é a hora ainda... **_

Pah :D – _**Não morra!!! Eu preciso de reviews!!!! Não faça isso comigo!!! ( risos )**_

Mandy Cullen – _**Obrigada!!! Eu me esforço...**_

tha! – _**Obrigada!!! Mais uma leitora, mais reviews, mais inspiração... ( risos )**_

Fabi :D – _**curiosa sobre o Vincent??? ( risos ) Acho que aumentei um pouco a sua curiosidade... E antes que alguém me mate eu também sei todo o passado do Vincent!!!!**_

dani. – _**Que duvidas??? Me conteeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Eu preciso dos comentários de vocês sobre a história... Não faz isso comigooooooooo**_


	7. Brincadeiras

7 - BRINCADEIRAS

Nessie pulou nos meus braços com tanta força que me desequilibrou e caimos as duas no chão.

- Desculpe. - ela sussurrou envergonhada enquanto nos levantavamos do chão.

- Não tem problema querida, você está muito forte! - ela me deu um largo sorriso de dentes brilhantes.

- "_Nessie vai acabar quebrando alguém com seus abraços_" - Rosalie se aproximava calmamente de nós. - Nessie, Sammy, vocês estão bem?

- Sim. - respondemos juntas rindo.

- Então qual a programação? - perguntei querendo mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

- Cadê o tio Vincent? - seus olhos cintilavam

- "_Ela tinha que perguntar?_" - levei meu pingente a boca mais uma vez.

- Ele deve ter ido buscar a moto. - quem respondeu foi Rosalie fitando com desagrado meu humilde carro.

- Ahhh... Tudo bem então... - "_Tomará que ele não tenha ido embora outra vez_" - ela estava preocupada.

- "_Eu também espero, Nessie_" - suspirei olhando a estrada, mas me virei rapidamente para encara-la de olhos arregalados quando vi sua programação para o dia.

- Vamos nadar. - ela era presunsoça.

Claro que não existia nenhum mal em nadar, tirando o fato que, apesar de estarmos no verão e as águas dos rios eram extremamentes geladas nessa região. Suspirei sendo carregada pelas mãos quentes dela e o olhar divertido de Rosalie, ela queria ver minha reação na água gelada.

- Sabe, eu podia te mostrar a minha casa, ela é linda! - Nessie estava pensativa imaginando a casa, seu quarto e tudo que gostaria de me mostar.

-"_Oh Oh... Pessima idéia! Isso vai estragar os planos de Edward e Bella._" - o pensamento de Rosalie me fez sorrir, eu realmente não queri atrapalhar os dois.

- Talvez outro dia Nessie, hoje vamos brincar. - pra minha sorte ou azar ela voltou seus pensamentos para a água congelante do rio.

Já estavamos fazia uma hora na margem do rio e eu estava certa quanto a água estar quase congelada. Nessas horas eu me dava conta de como meu corpo estava fragil, eu tinha certeza que congelaria se entrasse na água e isso me fazia pensar se eu não estava ficando mais fragil que uma humana comum.

- "_O que seu pai falaria se te visse assim._" - era engraçado lembrar dele nessas horas, mas não conseguia imginar sua reação.

- Você tem certeza que não quer entrar? - a carinha chorosa de Nessie deixava qualquer um em pedaços.

- Acho que eu pegaria um resfriado se entrasse na água, não estou acostumada a essa água gelada. - ela não pareceu convencida da minha explicação.

Nessie e Rosalie estavam brincando de pular em um tronco perto da margem e os respingos que caiam em mim conseguiam me deixar arrepiada. A vissão era maravilhosa com um céu nublado perfeito e a risada das duas encantadora, eu me deixei cair na revalva e passei a observar as arvores proximas, Vincent não saia da minha cabeça e nem tinha voltado desde a minha crise extremamente humana, era ridiculo eu ter medo de moto, mas eu conhecia os vampiros e eles não eram cautelosos.

- "_Eu hoje estou me sentindo absurdamente fraca!_" - a imagem do acidente de moto das lembranças do Vincent voltou vivido e eu tentava descobrir o que ele havia feito pra que ocorresse quando um pensamento distante chamou minha atenção.

-"_Sammy! Sammy! Sammy! Estava tão preocupada! Porque não consigo ver seu futuro! Tenho que concordar com a Nessie, você tem que ser igual a ela para eu não conseguir saber, mas você é tão fragil!_"

Fiz uma careta ao fragil, isso estava começando a me incomodar, mas a pequena vampira com traços de fada estava muito distante para se dar conta que eu esboçava uma reação a seus pensamentos, porém não demorou muito para que ela corresse, muito irritantemente lento para ela, até ao meu encontro.

- Sammy!!! É tão bom te ver!!! - sua voz era melodiosa e animada.

- Alice! É muito bom te ver também! - abri meus braços para receber o abraço dela, era quase tão gelado quanto o rio, mas eu não me importei no momento.

__________________________________________________________

_**E o povo que saber: QUEM É JULLY??? ( risos ) Eu sabia que vocês iam querer me matar quando acabei o capítulo 6... ( risos )**_

_**Amores!!!! Amei todos os reviews!!!! Me senti culpada de não ter postado antes até!!!! Eu amei todos!!!! E adoraria falar de cada um deles, mas vou ter que escolher alguns!!! Sorry!!!! Obrigada a todos pelo apoio é muito motivador!!!! Voltei com vários pontos fechados!!!! Estou muito feliz e cheia de ideias!!!**_

_**Eu não conclui esse capitulo, mas vocês mandaram tantos pedidos que decidi colocar o que eu já tinha pronto dele. É apenas um tira gosto! Bem curtinho, mas não me matem... Tô sem muito tempo e correndo ainda... Então não queria deixar vocês esperando muito por notícias... Essa semana devo voltar ao ritmo normal!!!**_

_**ps: Para quem perguntou a viagem foi maravilhosa... Um pouco ensolarada, mas maravilhosa...**_

Chantal Cullen - _**Oi!!! Bom acho que esse capítulo respondeu as suas dúvidas. ( risos ) E o Vincent não é um idiota... Mas não é hora de falar dessas coisas...**_

Vick Moreira Cullen - _**Como assim "pessoas q leêm e ñ manda review"??? Eu PRECISO de reviews!!!! Você descobriu meu ponto fraco... Eu não costumo descrever muito os personagens, vou aos poucos dando alguns detalhes... É mania, pois eu mesmo não me ligo nessas descrições quando estou lendo um livro, mas quanto ao Vincent eu falei dele no primeiro e no terceiro capitulo "Ele era alto, forte, cabelos negros e pálido, extremamente pálido como todos da sua espécie e olhos, seus olhos eram realmente lindos, de um dourado magnífico" e "seu rosto possuía cicatrizes antigas".**_

Kagome Juju Assis - _**Vincent é inteiramente meu... Eu tenho que confessar que estou me guardando para Eclipse e como é nesse livro que se conhece melhor a história do Jasper eu simplesmente não tenho muita idéia... Tudo que eu sei são os spoilers que li... Mas se citaram algum Vincent é só por acaso... Existem alguns motivos para a preocupação do Edward, além que ele passou um bom tempo até ter certeza que podia tocar a Bella... ahhhh... sortuda nos palpites??? **_

Jessy - _**Bingoooooooooooo Exatamente!!! Sammy está bem vulneravel e ela fala disso nesse capitulo, vamos ver até quando ela aguenta. Ela está enganando a sede, mas e o seu corpo?**_


	8. Mais Brincadeiras

7 - MAIS BRINCADEIRAS

Alice e eu ficamos um tempo sentadas conversando, ela estava louca para ir comigo no shopping para fazermos compras. Eu mal conseguia acompanhar o ritmo dos pensamentos dela eram tantas roupas, lugares e cores. Alice era realmente um furacão apesar de ser tão pequena.

- "_É bom saber que você tem bom gosto, o pingente de meia lua é lindo_" - ambas olhavamos para Nessie boiando no rio.

- Nessie, você está com o colar que eu te dei? - ela sorriu abertamente para mim antes de me mostrar o pescoço.

- Nunca tire ele, dá sorte.

Eu havia me colocado muito próximo a borda para apreciar o belo pingente tão conhecido, era importante que Nessie usasse sempre ele durante toda a sua vida ou até o momento em que viessem procura-la, pois isso era tudo que eu podia fazer no momento.

Estava tão perdida nas minhas lembranças do passado que não tive tempo de reagir ao pensamento de Jasper que se aproximava e em instante senti como se mil facas estivessem sendo enviadas no meu corpo, o pulmão queimou e minhas costas doeram devido a diferença de temperatura. Ele havia me jogado na água para felicidade de Rose e Nessie, porém Alice teve a bondade de obriga-lo a me trazer de volta.

Eu não sentia meu corpo, tudo estava congelado, eu tremia dos pés a cabeça e meus labios estavam roxos na minha imagem pela mente deles, Jasper não estava arrependido, mas pedia mil desculpas pelo ocorrido e Alice parecia apavorada com o meu estado principalmente por minhas roupas estarem ensopadas.

Rose foi até a casa chamar Emmet para que ele me carregasse para dentro, pois eu não estava conseguindo me equilibrar em pé, é claro que qualquer um deles poderia me levar, mas Emmet era o unico que parecia realmente poder fazer isso humanamente.

- Poxa Jasper, eu queria ter tido essa sua idéia só para ver a cara dela quando caiu.

Emmet não parava de gargalhar um minuto sequer e eu era literalmente a piada do dia mais uma vez. Pelo menos agora estava seca com um conjuntinho extremamente charmoso de um azul clarinho lindo e para me aquecer ainda mais Alice me colocou um casaquinho preto de um material tão macio que eu não consegui reconhecer exatamente.

- Então o que o Vincent fez para você não querer vir de moto com ele? - Jasper estava de braços cruzados do outro lado da sala.

- Eu soube disso! A garota tem juizo! - Emmet se jogou no sofá pensando nas milhares acrobacias que Vincent já havia feito e pelo visto ele era um exibicionista.

Nessie revirou os olhos ao meu lado e eu coloquei o meu pingente de meia lua nos labios, nenhum deles pensava aonde estava Vincent nesse momento e eu não queria parecer curiosa. Eu sabia que ele tinha ficado chateado pela manhã, mas sentia falta dele, porém Nessie matou minha curiosidade rapidamente.

- Aonde está o tio Vincent? - sua pergunta era dirigida sabiamente para Alice.

- Longe, mas ele volta. Então meninos, vamos! - ela se colocou rapidamente de pé.

- Aonde vocês vão? - Nessie fazia seu classico biquinho, mas eu já sabia a resposta, eles iam caçar.

- Vamos dar uma volta, não nos esperem para o almoço. - Alice piscou divertidamente para Rose e os três sairam se despedindo de nós três.

- Então Nessie, o que você vai querer de almoço? - Rosalie olhava pra o sol verificando as horas depois de algum tempo que estavamos na varanda.

- Quem vai fazer o almoço? - "_Não seja você! Não seja você!_" - eu segurei a risada já sabendo a resposta de Rose.

- Eu é claro! - pequena emburrou a cara no mesmo segundo. - Qual o problema Nessie? - Rose estava magoada.

- Rose, eu te amo, mas sua comida não tem gosto. Toda essa comida não tem gosto.

Eu tive que rir das sua considerações e concordar, comida humana normal não era muito saborosa. Na verdade nada sem sangue era saboroso. Rose olhava para ela sem saber o que fazer, tinha ficado responsavel pelo almoço e não sabia como mudar a situação. Ninguém parecia contrariar a pequena Nessie.

- Que tal se eu preparasse o nosso almoço? - sorri encarando as duas.

- Eu não sei... - Rose estava indecisa, mas Nessie ficou felissisima.

- Posso preparar uma das minhas receitas especiais, mas acho que vou ter que passar em casa para pegar os ingredientes.

Rose concordou vendo a felicidade de Nessie e fomos as três no BMW dela até a minha casa pegar tudo o que eu precisava. Rose analisava curiosamente a minha casa.

- "_É tão simples, mas agradavel"_

Vindo de Rose eu considerei aquilo como um grande elogio, talvez a egocentroca Roselie Hale não fosse tão esnobe quanto parecia. Ela tinha casado com o Emmet, então não podia ser tão ruim. Eu ri dos meus pensamentos quando percebi a curiosidade das duas ao sentirem o cheiro do sangue que eu acabava de tirar do congelador.

- O que você vai fazer? - os olhos chocolates piscavam sem parar.

- Minha receita predileta. Vamos já peguei tudo o que eu preciso.

- O que é isso exatamente? - Rose olhava desconfiada para o pote em minhas mãos, mas ela sabia o que era.

- Sangue de galinha congelado. - eu dei meu maior sorriso.

- "_Isso é um erro!_" - as duas pensaram juntas, mas eu não achava que algum dos Cullen iria me atacar por estar fazendo galinha ao molho pardo na cozinha.

__________________________________________________________

_**Esse também está curtinho e eu sinto que estou enrrolando vocês... rsrrsrssrrsrsrsrs... Mas esse é a continuação do anterior e o próximo está quase pronto!!!! **_

_**Amores!!!! Reviews!!!! Fiquei mal acostumada!!!! Assim vou ficar postando uma vez por semana só... Pra receber mais reviews!!!!**_

Kagome Juju Assis - _**Você gostou do capitulo??? Que bom!!!! Eu voltei hoje achando ele horrivel, pensando que queria ter colocado mil outras coisas, mas fiquei feliz de vc ter gostado!!! Acho que estou ficando muito exigente!!! rsrsrsrrsrsrsrs... E pode ficar calma a cada capitulo eles ficam mais próximos de descobrir a verdade...**_

Noelle - _**Não esqueçam da Jully... Ela sumiu rapidamente, mas vai voltar... rsrsrsrrsrsrs...**_

Chantal Cullen - _**Quase esqueci de concluir aqui lendo New Life!!!! Que isso!!! **_


	9. A espera da refeição

9 - A ESPERA DA REFEIÇÃO

Delicadamente aconselhei a Rose a ficar na sala para me dar mais espaço na cozinha e fechei a porta, eu sabia que o cheiro iria chamar a atenção deles, apesar de não ser muito saboroso.

Nessie estava comigo sentada na mesa da cozinha me observando cortar os pedaços de frango de maneira muito precisa para não ter risco deu me cortar. Não seria de nenhuma utilidade misturar meu sangue a comida e isso chamaria a atenção de toda a família.

Eu não sabia exatamente porque estava tendo todo esse cuidado e preocupação, minha pele não tinha a mesma textura dos vampiros, mas tinha a mesma resistência e de certa forma minha preocupação parecia ridícula.

Eu suspirei, não seria fácil ficar sozinha com a pequena. Ela já tinha coragem para as suas perguntas.

- Você sabe que não pode se cortar aqui não é?

- Nessie, eu não posso me cortar em nenhum lugar. Dói você não sabia? - eu usava um tom infantil e repreendedor com ela.

- E sangra. - ela não ia desistir. - O que basicamente é esse prato?

- Basicamente... Vejamos... Minha mãe diz que são alguns pedaços de frango e muito sangue...

- Você gosta de sangue?

- "_O que ela está fazendo?_" - Roselie começava a prestar atenção a nossa conversa e eu podia perceber que Edward e Bella estavam chegando a casa também.

- Depende. - eu mentiria ou diria a verdade? Eu não sabia. Decidi pela verdade. - Eu não gosto de sangrar.

- Você não está com sede? - Nessie sorria internamente, mas eu sabia a sua linha de pensamentos, mas não poderia fugir eternamente dos seus olhos chocolates.

- Edward, o que ela está fazendo? - A voz de Bella era um sussurro na sala, um sussurro para humanos não ouvirem.

- Ela tem certeza que Sammy é como ela e está testando-a. - a voz de Edward era cautelosa e incerta.

- O que você acha? - Rose também tinha dúvidas a meu respeito, apesar da patética cena no rio está manhã.

- Ela vai acabar nos revelando! - Bella estava preocupada.

- Eu não sei. Nessie parece muito certa, mas eu não consigo ler os pensamentos dela e sua mãe é humana. Carlisle me disse que Mary não comentou muito sobre a sua vida, mas deixou escapar que a gravidez tinha sido muito difícil e que ela não queria a criança a principio. Ele também falou de uma cicatriz cortando o seu corpo começando na boca do estomago, mas eu ainda não consigo imaginar como ela sobreviveria ao parto.

Eu sabia que eles estavam tentando descobrir mais sobre mim. A mente da minha mãe estava fechada para Edward por esse motivo. Eu havia escolhido ser apenas humana há alguns anos e apesar de me parecer extremamente sedutor voltar a ser normal novamente, eu não tinha certeza se queria isso. A decisão foi muito difícil na época e isso envolveria a possibilidade de magoar a minha mãe.

Toda essa conversa se passou em questão de segundos e Nessie ainda aguardava sua resposta para a sede.

- Eu não gosto de água. - mais uma vez eu fugia sem mentir.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

- Mas essa é a sua resposta. - eu dei a língua para ela. - Me diga como é a sua escola?

A melhor defesa é o ataque e eu senti pena da criança. Não era justo jogar isso para ela, eu sabia que ela não ia a escola. Crescíamos muito rápido, eu odiava nunca ter ido a escola na idade dela e ela também tinha o mesmo sentimento.

- Eu não vou a escola, meus pais me ensinam em casa. - a sua voz era triste e eu podia ouvir as lamentações mentais de seus pais na sala, eles também sofriam por isso.

- Você já foi a escola? - ela me devolveu a pergunta com seus olhos ainda tristes. Eu lamentei ter tocado nesse assunto.

- Sim. - Era verdade, eu já tinha ido para escola e para a faculdade.

- Como é lá? – sua voz soava mais firme agora.

- Entediante. - eu suspirei, era realmente entediante. Ela estava confusa e riu desistindo de suas perguntas por hoje.

- Já está pronto? Isso até que tem cheiro bom. - "_Melhor que da comida da Rosilie com certeza_"

Eu tive que segurar o riso antes de responder. - Não tem? Está quase pronto. Eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

- Isso te deixa forte? - bom, ela não desistiu tão fácil.

- Alimenta. - não havia emoção na minha voz.

Me virei para a mesa e comecei a arrumá-la para duas pessoas apenas, Nessie sorria pensando na Roselie na sala, isso sem falar no Edward e Bella que oficialmente ainda não tinham comunicado que estavam na sala. Seus olhos estavam divertidos me vendo servir os prantos.

- E Rosalie? - os olhos de Nessie brilhavam, Rose gemeu na sala e soltou um palavrão mental.

- Tenho certeza que ela vai preferir esperar Emmet e os outros.

- "_Obrigada, Sammy_!" - isso que Rose nem sabia que eu escutaria seu agradecimento. Irônico!

- Você sabe, não é? - os olhos ainda brilhavam.

- Eu sei que você tem que comer e agora. Vamos! Comendo! - mas ela não tirou o sorriso do rosto durante toda a refeição.

__________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!! Eu não esperava postar esse capitulo hoje, eu andei meio desanimada pela falta de reviews... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Então entrei hoje só pra dar uma olhadinha e NOSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Quase infartei aqui!!!! Eu AMO vcs!!!! rsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

_**Por favor, não morram... Eu já disse que preciso do review de vcs...**_

_**Eu adoraria comentar cada em deles, mas atualmente é impossivel, pois para minha imensa felicidade e satisfação eles são muitos (sorte pra quem acompanha que ganha um novo capitulo mais rapido)...**_

_**Estou quase me achando com os comentários de vocês... AMO MUITO TUDO ISSO... É claro, mais review, mais capitulos, mais inspiração....**_

_**Obrigada pela preocupação com a Sammy... Ela também tem me deixado nervosa...**_

_**Eu sei que vocês sentem falta do Vincent, acreditem eu tb sinto...**_

_**Ahhh... O colar tem sua relevancia sim, mas não sei se vocês vão descobrir o seu significado ainda em N O R M A L... **_

_**E só pra vocês saberem essa fanfic já está escrita até o cap. 11, então caprichem nos reviews que eu disponibilizo mais...**_

_**Sim, eu aprendi a ser chantagista... Estão sendo comigo nas fanfic que eu acompanho, então vou ser tb... É viciante receber reviews!!! rsrsrsrsrrss...**_

_**Beijinhos... **_


	10. Sangue

10 - SANGUE

A semana passou exatamente no mesmo ritmo, eu ia quase todos os dias para a casa dos Cullen conversar com Nessie e claro sempre encontrava Jacob por lá. Era espantosa a dedicação que ele tinha por ela, na verdade não só ele mais toda a família.

Nessie me mostrou a casa dos seus pais, era realmente linda, uma casa de conto de fadas no meio da floresta e eu me tornei sua cozinheira predileta com aprovação de Jacob e Seth que passaram a aparecer mais cedo para almoçarem conosco.

Nessie manteve suas tentativas de perguntas e eu continuei dizendo meias verdades para cada um dos seus questionamentos. Para minha sorte o sol não brilhou nenhuma vez, mas eu duvidava que ela tivesse coragem suficiente de me deixar vê-la brilhar e eu tinha duvidas se eu realmente ainda brilhava mesmo que fracamente. A obsessão de Nessie estava deixando os demais bastante desconfiados.

Edward ainda estava extremamente frustrado por não conseguir ler minha mente e evitada a minha presença, na verdade ele adorava quando eu ia visitar Nessie, pois tinha mais tempo sozinho com Bella sem que ela ficasse se sentindo culpada por deixar a filha sozinha.

Bella estava encantada com o fato de a pequena Reneesme ter encontrado uma nova amiguinha, apesar da minha idade. Ela me contou da sua vida em Phoenix, me mostrou radiante seu álbum de casamento e comentou o quanto amou a sua gravidez. Bella era a felicidade personificada.

Esme me adotou como filha dividindo a função com a minha mãe, ela ia toda a noite para a nossa casa ajudá-la com as reformas e as duas passavam horas em cima de plantas e desenhos. Nunca tinha visto Mary mais feliz.

Carlisle eu praticamente não encontrava, pois ele passava o dia inteiro no hospital e quando voltava eu ia para a minha casa, então mal nos falamos, porém eu sentia sua preocupação com a minha saúde, minha fraqueza parecia mais aparente a cada dia.

Rose, apesar de não admitir, gostava da minha companhia e como ela passava boa parte do tempo com Nessie acabávamos conversando bastante. Eu não me incomodava com seu exagerado egocentrismo e Edward chegava a revirar os olhos toda a vez que eu apoiava alguma das suas neuroses.

Emmet decididamente queria me deixar sem graça em todos os minutos. Sua motivação era inesgotável e quanto mais vermelha eu ficava mais ele se empolgava, mas eu precisava admitir que eu nunca tinha rido tanto em toda a minha vida.

Alice muitas vezes tinha ataques histéricos por não conseguir ver meu futuro e por ter dor de cabeça por ficar tentando inutilmente, principalmente quando ela me incluía nas suas programações.

Jasper era o mais desconfiado apesar de não expressar isso abertamente para os outros. Ele sentia minhas oscilações de humor, mas não conseguia modificá-las como gostaria e estava muito preocupado com o seu amigo Vincent.

E Vincent quase não aparecia quando eu estava por lá, mas muitas vezes eu podia senti-lo na casa. Nas raras vezes que ele se reuniu conosco trocamos poucas palavras e ele evitava me olhar nos olhos, contudo eu sabia que ele passava as noites no meu quarto desde o primeiro dia. Todas as noites ele entrava pela minha janela, me dava um beijo na testa e se deitava nos pés da minha cama para me ver dormir.

Eu adormecia sentindo o seu cheiro delicioso de violetas meio amadeirado, incrível e único e me deixava levar pelos sonhos sabendo que lá seria o único lugar aonde eu poderia tocá-lo.

Isso me deixava frustrada. Eu não sabia exatamente o motivo que o fazia manter distancia, na verdade não só ele como Jasper também passou a não estar mais presente e no fundo apesar de não demonstrar isso me deixava muito chateada.

Não queria pensar na menina de cabelos ruivos, mas essa parecia a única explicação. No momento que ela apareceu em seus pensamentos ele se afastou de mim tão rápido quanto se aproximou e eu não conseguia encontrar outra explicação lógica.

- "_Mas quem é Jully?_" - suspire pesadamente enquanto pressionava meu pingente nos lábios e me jogava na cama.

Eu tinha acabado de voltar de um passeio por Seatle com Nessie, Jacob e Alice, obviamente tínhamos ido comprar roupas e Alice exagerará mais uma vez. Eu estava exausta. Shopping Center era o pior lugar do mundo para mim.

Diversas vozes na minha cabeça, a garganta ardendo desesperadoramente fazendo a sede aumentar drasticamente, a comida me enjoando, o cansaço físico normal de passar o dia em pé fazendo compras. Era simplesmente horrível.

Ouvi a porta da sala bater e me sobressaltei, normalmente eu escutava o carro da minha mãe chegando na rua e agora eu me assustava quando ela chegava em casa, meu caso era dramático.

Desci as escadas lentamente e pateticamente me segurando no corrimão, meus olhos ardiam e o mundo começava a perder sua exatidão, talvez essa fosse uma visão mais próxima dos humanos. Eu precisava comer alguma coisa.

Quando entrei na cozinha vi Mary sentada em uma das cadeiras saboreando seu arroz integral com carne de soja e meu estomago embrulhou, soja me enjoava, mas a pulsação dela me pareceu bizarramente convidativa. Fui direto para a geladeira buscar um pedaço de carne para preparar um bife.

- Olá mãe, como foi seu dia? - eu já me preparava para cortar a carne no balcão.

- Cansativo. Tivemos duas batidas na estrada. - "_Eu não acredito que perdemos a criança! Céus! Era só uma criança! Carlisle estava tão arrasado_"

Eu sabia como ela se sentia incapaz quando perdia um paciente e quanto mais jovem pior ela ficava, tentei imaginar como um vampiro deveria ficar nessa situação, principalmente um vampiro como Carlisle, deveria ser horrível. Estava tão distraída com nossos pensamentos e cansada que só me dei conta do que estava fazendo quando senti uma dor aguda no dedo.

- Ai!

- O que houve querida?

- Eu me cortei! - eu olhava boquiaberta para o dedo ensangüentado na minha frente.

Eu lembrava de ter tido sempre a preocupação de não me cortar na casa dos Cullen para não sangrar, mas isso sempre me pareceu ridículo, porém agora eu via o quanto isso era uma possibilidade real.

- " _Como assim se cortou? _" - ela estava se levantando para vir ao meu lado

- Deixe me ver? – sua voz era preocupada.

- " _Eu estou sangrando! Eu estou sangrando! _" - eu estava em pânico enquanto deixava ela ver meu dedo.

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Eu não sei. Eu me cortei com a faca.

- Com a faca? - ela me olhou desconfiada enquanto pegava a faca.

Sim, a faca era bem afiada para cortar a carne, mas isso nunca tinha sido um problema para mim, pois em toda a minha vida eu nunca havia me machucado e muito menos sangrado. Isso era desconfortável e preocupante.

- " _Ela está realmente fraca! Talvez eu tenha feita tudo errado! Aonde eu estava com a cabeça! _" - ela se culpava e eu não podia fazer nada, pois boa parte da culpa era dela.

- Talvez seja melhor você voltar a se alimentar. - no fundo ela não estava muito segura disso, eu sabia dos seus medos, ela tinha medo que eu fosse como meu pai no final.

- Eu não sei. Talvez seja melhor. - eu também tinha algumas duvidas na verdade.

- Você está sangrando! - ela parecia mais chocada do que eu agora.

- Isso não é bom! Faça parar! – eu quase gritava - Isso pode me causar problemas! - a imagem de Vincent vindo me visitar enquanto eu dormia e sentindo o cheiro do meu sangue fez minha voz falhar.

Ela arregalou os olhos em minha direção e pegou o kit de primeiros socorros que ficava na cozinha, enquanto eu me perguntava se ela realmente entendia o real problema que aquilo representava naquele instante.

- " _Eles podem senti-la _"

Sim, ela sabia do que eu estava falando e tentava camuflar o cheiro do sangue com outros produtos fortes, eu teria que trancar minha janela com cadeado essa noite, não que isso fosse algum empecilho para Vincent, mas isso poderia fazê-lo desistir ou persuadi-lo a não entrar.

Eu estava com medo! Queria poder dormir abraçada com a minha mãe, como uma criança pequena, mas eu não podia arriscá-la desse jeito. Eu me lembrava da sede que ele sentiu pelo meu sangue e eu não queria vê-lo naquele estado mais uma vez.

Suspirei - " _Talvez você queria! _" - o lado suicida parecia feliz com o cheiro do sangue.

__________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!! Sabem... Eu sei que estou pedindo reviews, reviews e mais reviews, mas... Não sei... Sou meio desconfiada... Eu sai de casa e tinha 161 reviews e 4 horas depois quando voltei tinha 221... 60 reviews em 4 horas... Achei meio estranho... Eu não consigo imaginar que tenha tantas pessoas assim lendo esta fanfic... rsrsrsrsrsrs... Osilações de humor... Ontem eu estava me achando e agora estou tensa... Kd o Jasper pra me ajudar nessas horas??? Enfim... Muitos reviews mais um capitulo como prometido...**_

_**Alguns comentários que me chamaram atenção:**_

_**Eu fiquei tentada a descrever todo o restante da tarde de Sammy com a Nessie, mas tive que me segurar, pois a Sammy não iria revelar nada ainda portanto achei melhor adiantar as coisas para voltarmos logo a ver o Vincent e saber a reação dos Cullen ao fato dela ser meia vampira.**_

_**"tipo, a nessie vai começar a gostar de sangue né?" - Gente quem falou para vocês que a Nessie não gosta de sangue??? Assim como a Sammy ela precisa tanto de sangue como de um pouco de comida humana... Organismo hibrido tem esses problemas...**_

_**"você podeia escrever um livro e ficar rica de tão bem que você escreve!" - Uauuuuuu Eu estou tentando... Mas apesar de ficar enrrolando vocês aqui eu não sou boa em grandes capitulos... Isso é um teste para mim... Literalmente contar uma história completa... Eu só consigo por enquanto esses capitulos curtinhos, mas estou melhorando com a ajuda de vocês... Obrigada!!!!**_

_**Beijinhos...**_

_**Ps: Não esqueçam dos reviews....**_


	11. Caçada

11 - CAÇADA

Tranquei a janela e fechei a cortina indo me deitar na cama. Era irritante não conseguir senti-lo, mas eu poderia escutá-lo. - "_Será?" _- Sim, eu poderia escutá-lo, minha mente ainda estava ativa, apenas meu corpo físico estava abatido eu só precisava me concentrar lutar contra o sono que fazia meus olhos fecharem lentamente, eu senti o cheiro suave do meu sangue no ar e tremi, ele não poderia vir essa noite.

Nessas horas eu gostaria que Alice pudesse ver meu futuro e impedi-lo de vir me ver caso algo de ruim fosse acontecer. Eu gostaria de realmente poder me manter acordada, mas eu mal conseguia manter meus olhos abertos, minha mente começava a falhar e era horrível pensar na possibilidade de nunca despertar.

A claridade inundou o quarto pela manhã me despertando e sentei num pulo na cama me tateando e buscando pelo cheiro do Vincent no quarto. Não havia nada, ele não tinha estado ali nessa noite. Respirei aliviada, talvez ele tenha sentido meu cheiro de longe e tenha ido embora. Olhei para minha mão analisando o corte, ele estava melhor, mas não cicatrizado.

- Eu preciso curar isso.

Curar instantaneamente o corte significava me alimentar, que significava caçar, que significava sangue, que significava novas escolhas. Me joguei novamente na cama olhando para o teto. Já tinha sido tão doloroso tomar essa escolha anos atrás e agora eu teria que repensar tudo. Porque era tão difícil? Porque eu tinha encontrado esse clã de vampiros? Porque eu tinha me deixado entrar em suas existências? Um par de olhos chocolates derretidos preencheram a minha visão e eu soube do motivo de toda essa confusão. Eu gostava da criança e também por ela eu teria que rever as minhas escolhas. Eu optara por ser humana, por deixar para trás toda a imortalidade. Eu aceitara os termos da minha mãe de que eu não poderia me alimentar de sangue fresco, no fundo eu sabia que isso me enfraqueceria, mas eu escolhi ser humana.

Suspirei pesadamente, eu não era humana, eu era um monstro como o meu pai. Me virei na cama ficando de bruços e fitei o pingente de meia lua rubi, fiquei imaginando se eles já sabiam que eu voltei a usá-lo. Eu sabia que Mary havia visto o pingente no primeiro dia, mas não falará e nem pensará nada sobre o assunto.

Aquele colar significava onze anos da minha vida, onze longos anos em que eu havia sido ensinada sobre muitas coisas, principalmente sobre a minha mente. Nesses anos eu aprendi sobre vampiros, humanos e sobre os da minha espécie, conheci história e lendas. Lutei, matei e me mantive firme ao recusar beber sangue humano apesar de todo o desejo que eu sentia. Eu sorri ao lembrar que todo meu autocontrole de hoje era um reflexo daqueles anos.

- " _Para alguma coisa tinha tido utilidade _"

Olhei para o porta retrato da cabeceira e vi eu e minha mãe abraçadas em Paris, essa foto tinha uns cinco anos, eu completava meus vinte e oito anos, minha mãe estava melancólica e eu decidi que seria bom viajarmos para mudar mais um vez. Fazia pouco tempo que estávamos morando juntas e já tínhamos nos mudado três vezes. Ela ficava neurótica com qualquer coisa e acabávamos nos mudando desnecessariamente, mas dessa vez ela estava triste pelas lembranças que a minha idade trazia. Ela tinha os mesmos vinte e oito anos quando expulsou eu e meu pai de casa na sua crise de que estou velha demais para você.

Eu nunca entendi aqueles meses, mas ela simplesmente tinha surtado e ido embora ameaçando cometer alguma loucura caso eu ou meu pai a seguisse. Ela queria viver a sua vida e cada um seguiu o seu próprio rumo. Eu acabei abraçando a doutrina daqueles que haviam me procurado pouco tempo antes e só voltei quando optei pela minha humanidade acima de tudo. Pensei que Mary não me aceitaria depois de tantos anos, mas no final ela também estava se sentindo sozinha e me aceitou.

Agora eu estava novamente refletindo sobre aceitar o que eu era ou fingir que era humana. Eu queria voltar ao normal, senti falta de correr, de subir alto nas arvores, de ver a real beleza do mundo, mergulhar na água congelante, sentir a brisa da madrugada, ouvir todos os sons ao meu redor, não me machucar. Olhei irritada para o corte no meu dedo. Eu queria voltar a ser eu mesma, a me sentir viva, queria contar a verdade para Nessie e acima de tudo queria correr para o Vincent sem medo para nenhum de nós dois.

Eu sorria feliz com o rumo dos meus pensamentos quando reparei no papel dobrado ao lado do porta retrato, peguei delicadamente o papel e o abri, era da minha mãe:

"Sammy, você sabe o quanto eu aprendi a te amar, principalmente nos últimos anos, você é parte de mim e sempre foi, mas você também é parte do seu pai. Faça o que for preciso, mas eu quero vê-la feliz e saudável. Eu te amo. Ass., mamãe."

Eu não consegui segurar as lágrimas com a singela carta de Mary, eu sabia o quanto devia ter sido difícil para ela me dizer aquilo. Eu sempre a amei apesar de tudo. Não havia mais duvidas na minha mente. Eu precisava caçar.

Fui tomar um bom banho para despertar e vestir um vestido de malha confortável. Eu gostava de caçar com roupas leves e a calça jeans segurava demais meus movimentos que já estavam lerdos.

Desci as escadas e olhei para a geladeira feliz por não precisar comer aquela comida congelada e sem nutrientes. Sangue animal congelado não podia ser comparado com o sangue fresco e pulsante e era por isso que caçávamos.

Como não conseguia correr, decidi pegar o carro para ir mais fundo na floresta a fim de encontrar algum animal que estivesse fraco como eu. Eu não conseguiria caçar um animal forte. Sorri ao passar pela porta e encontrar o sol brilhando. Seria mais improvável encontrar algum dos Cullen com esse tempo.

O sorriso desapareceu ao me deparar com a minha pele totalmente opaca ao sol. Minha pele estava absorvendo o sol e não mais o refletindo. Emburrei a cara instantaneamente. Eu gostava de brilhar ao sol, era tão bonito. Aonde eu estava com a cabeça quando optei por essa loucura de ser humana?

Suspirei ao me lembrar dos motivos enquanto entrava no carro. Os olhos vermelhos e o cheiro do sangue humano derramado. Mesmo entre os meus eram raros aqueles que negavam o sangue humano e era desolador estar a par de suas matanças.

Eu tinha sorte de ter conseguido sair. Tinha sorte de ter me tornado amiga da única pessoa que poderia me entender e ter forças suficientes para me libertar. Eu havia magoado-a ao suplicar pela minha liberdade, por me deixar tentar ser humana. Nunca esqueceria aqueles olhos azuis cheios d'água ao me verem partir. Eu sentia falta dela. Quem sabe um dia eu poderia reencontrá-la. Afinal eu estava optando novamente pela eternidade.

Já estava longe o suficiente de Forks e escondi o carro no meio da mata, não queria chamar a atenção da policia ou de algum curioso. Continuaria o caminho a pé pelo meio da floresta. O sol ia alto, o lugar era convidativo e eu estava imensamente feliz.

Percorri a floresta tomando cuidado para não me machucar e sentindo todos aqueles aromas novos e sedutores, era bom estar novamente em um ambiente tão familiar. Eu buscava algum animal que não fosse muito pequeno e nem muito forte, mas também curtia esse novo momento de liberdade.

A imagem de Vincent veio a minha cabeça, como será que ele reagiria ao descobrir que eu não era tão humana como ele pensava? E se ele ficasse magoado com as minhas mentiras? Era um risco que eu teria que correr.

Lembrei de Nessie e está com certeza ficaria feliz que eu finalmente confessasse a verdade. Eu sabia que ela queria conhecer o meu passado e queria saber se existiam outros como nós. Seria bom conversar abertamente com ela.

Estava perdida nesses pensamentos quando a suave brisa me trouxe um aroma delicioso e familiar de violetas amadeirado me fazendo virar instintivamente para a sua direção. Eu podia ver o brilho de diamantes da sua pele refletindo pela floresta. Vincent corria em minha direção.

Prendi a respiração ao vê-lo parar perto de uma arvore muito distante para um humano comum reconhecê-lo, mas apesar da minha visão estar turva nesse momento eu ainda podia vê-lo. Ele era terrivelmente lindo com sua pele brilhante e eu senti uma necessidade assustadora de tocá-lo.

Vincent agora caminhava lentamente na minha direção sua posição era de caçada e seu rosto estava transtornado de raiva e desejo. Senti meu coração disparar no meu peito fazendo com que ele se movimentasse mais rápido.

Eu estava estática não conseguia mover um músculo sequer com a brisa suave balançando meus cabelos e meu vestido fazendo a situação se tornar cada vez pior, quando a natureza ia agir ao meu favor?

- "_ O que você está fazendo aqui? _" - a mente de Vincent gritava. - " _Já não tinha sido difícil quando senti o cheiro fresco do seu sangue ontem. _"

Vincent me olhava a alguns metros de distancia agora, seus olhos negros, ele me analisava como um predador analisa a sua presa antes do ataque, ele analisava minhas chances e os seus controles. Seus pensamentos não controlavam mais suas ações, mas ele tentava lutar contra o monstro que estava solto, o caçador, e eu sabia o quanto era difícil segurar a caçada ao sangue humano, eu sabia como era tentador, eu sabia que não tinha chances e então tudo ficou rápido demais.

__________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!!!**_

_**A história começa a tomar um novo rumo...**_

_**Amei os reviews!!! Eles fizeram eu me dar conta de várias coisas que nem tinha pensado... O universo da Sammy é tão "real" pra mim que eu esqueço de comentar alguns detalhes e as duvidas de vocês me fazem refletir e acrescentar alguns pontos.**_

_**Para alegria de vocês apartir de agora o passado da Sammy e do Vincent vai começar a vir a tona... Então relaxem... Mas eu tenho que confessar que estou amando a ansiedade de vocês... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

_**Interessante a reação unânime de que o Vincent tinha que ficar longe da Sammy... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Achei que vcs estivessem com saudade dele... Como a visão da fic é pela Sammy a história fica com alguns pontos em aberto, estou pensando (muito vagamente) em escrever sobre o ponto de vista do Vincent... Fazer que nem a Stephenie Meyer em Midnight Sun... Eu já uso o mundo dela, né... rsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

_**Comentando os reviews:**_

_**Meninas, vocês estão muito tensas... Por favor... Respirem... Vou ter que solicitar pro Vincent e pro Edward pedirem para vocês lembrarem de respirar?**_

_**Vick Moreira Cullen - sim, eu senti a falta dos seus reviews... minhas primeiras leitoras tem um espaço especial... pode parecer meio estranho, mas eu sinto falta de várias pessoas que não estão comentando tão freqüentemente (quanto eu gostaria pelo menos)... aquelas que deram o ponta pé inicial para me incentivar... que me ajudaram a moldar o inicio da história... sim, estou sentimental... estou me inspirando num capítulo sentimental agora... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Anotei o seu pedido... **_

_**Chantal Cullen**__** - rsrsrsrs... você magoou realmente um vampiro... mas eu o convenci, junto com o Jasper, que ele não era um idiota...rsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

_**Miiranda! - Obrigada pelo apoio!!! É tão bom ler que as pessoas amam a minha fic...**_

_**Ahhhhhh Eu queria comentar todos os reviews, mas não dá...**_

_**Obs: Eu juro que esse site tá me enganando, eu faço um mega texto no word e aqui aparece pequeno... Eu juro que tô tentando melhorar, mas isso é uma fanfic tb... Não é um livro com mil e um detalhes... Mas vocês já repararam que eu não sou nem um pouco detalhista, né... Então o texto não fica grandão, mas para mim está perfeito... Eu ando ficando nervosa, com medo de desapontar vocês... Outra coisa... Mandem reviews com as suas duvidas com a Sammy e o Vincent... Por favor, para que eu não esqueça de contar nenhum detalhe que vocês queiram saber... **_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	12. Passado

12 - PASSADO

Meu corpo foi arremessado a metros de distancia preso no chão em cima de algumas raízes entre as árvores. Respirei fundo, mas não senti cheiro de sangue. Já era ruim ter meu coração disparado pela adrenalina da situação.

Vincent estava sobre o meu corpo, prendendo meus pulsos firmemente no chão com uma das mãos sobre a minha cabeça, tão firme que eu tive medo que ele os quebrasse e olhando intensamente para o meu pescoço.

- " _Tão macia! Tão cheirosa!_ " – ele passava o nariz pelo meu pescoço sentindo meu cheiro e meu corpo tremia levemente com seu toque gelado.

Eu não tinha como me mover, não apenas pela força dele me prendendo em baixo do seu corpo, mas também pelas sensações que eu sentia por estar perto dele. Era estranho.

- " _Tão apetitosa!_ " – agora ele percorria a língua até encontrar a minha clavícula.

Meu coração batia alucinadamente no peito a ponto de me causar dor, seria irônico ter um ataque do coração nesse momento, mas eu estava bem perto disso.

- Vincent – minha voz saiu rouca e muito baixa, mas ele escutaria mesmo que estivesse a quilômetros de distancia.

Ele me encarou com seus olhos negros de desejo e sua expressão se alterou drasticamente para uma angustia profunda.

- " _Você não pode fazer isso outra vez_ "

- _" Não a mate! Por favor, não a mate!_ "

- " _Seja forte, você consegue, não cometa o mesmo erro._ "

Seus pensamentos me pegaram desprevenida, ele estava novamente percorrendo meu pescoço com a sua língua, enquanto lutava internamente.

Sua mente estava clara agora e memórias de um passado distante vinham a tona como uma correnteza.

Eu podia ver a mulher de cabelos ruivos ao seu lado sorridente, ele estava feliz e a amava, mas ainda escondia seu segredo dela.

Então as imagens ficaram obscuras, havia muita chuva, a mulher chorava enquanto corria, ele tinha seu coração em pedaços, ela se assustara com a sua revelação.

Vincent estava agachado no chão ensopado pela chuva, perdidos nos seus próprios tormentos quando ouviu o barulho do pneu derrapando.

Ele correu como o vento, mas não conseguiu chegar a tempo de impedir o acidente e foi envolvido pelo forte cheiro de sangue que vinha do corpo da mulher jogado no chão.

Eu reconhecia a moto dos seus pensamentos anteriores e estava presa as suas lembranças do passado, mas enfim eu entendia que ele nunca se envolverá realmente naquele acidente.

Vincent a pegou nos braços sem saber o que fazer realmente, ela estava muito ferida e o sangue dela fazia aumentar a sua sede. Foi nesse instante que ela sussurrou um pedido, ela tinha pedido para ele a transformar.

Ele a mordeu para transmitir seu veneno para ela, mas não largou. A sede o atacou e ele continuou sugando o sangue enquanto a mulher se debatia em seus braços até que ela parou imóvel.

- " _Você não pode cometer o mesmo erro_ " – ele continuava a repetir sem parar.

Ele apertava meu pulso cada vez mais forte e eu soltei um gemido de dor para em seguida segurar o grito quando senti a dor alucinante do pequeno corte que seus dentes faziam no meu ombro.

Ele não me mordeu, apenas abriu um talho por onde meu sangue escorria e ele lambia delicadamente, fazendo-o sentir raiva de si mesmo por estar provando meu sangue e principalmente por ter gostado absurdamente dele.

Vincent encarou meus olhos mais uma vez, seus olhos ainda eram negros, nossos rostos tão próximos.

Ofeguei quando me dei conta do que ele pretendia fazer e tremi ao sentir a sua língua contornando o meu lábio inferior. Eu não podia fazer nada, pois ele ainda prendia meus pulsos acima da minha cabeça com uma das mãos e a outra acariciava meus cabelos.

- " _Tão linda!_ "

Gemi sentindo a maciez dos seus lábios nos meus para recebê-lo num beijo no qual ele ia aprofundando a cada segundo numa urgência crescente aonde eu sentia o gosto inebriante do seu veneno e do meu sangue.

O beijo não era nada cauteloso e eu podia sentir a ardência do veneno penetrando os cortes que seus dentes afiados faziam nos meus lábios e na minha língua, mas eu não me importava. Tudo o que eu queria era que esse momento fosse eterno.

Não sei quanto tempo durou o beijo, mas de repente senti a brisa quente da floresta no meu corpo e eu estava sozinha, no meio da floresta como se tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho isso se não fosse pelo sangue e pela dor.

A dor do veneno estava aumento e eu nunca imaginei que queimasse tanto. – " _Como eles conseguiam agüentar três dias dessa agonia?_ " – eu me perguntava enquanto tentava me levantar.

Voltei a me deixar cair no chão quando percebi que minhas pernas não agüentariam me sustentar deixando o veneno agir no meu corpo, ouvi os barulhos a minha volta tentando encontrar algo que pudesse me preocupar, mas não havia nada.

Perdi a noção do tempo em que fiquei ali deitada, mas não devia ter sido muito ou algum dos Cullen teria ido a minha procura ou será que Vincent não tinha voltado para eles.

- " _Não, ele deve ter ido para outro lugar._ " - mas o que ele achava que poderia acontecer comigo me largando daquele jeito?

Eu não tinha respostas e nem achava que ele teria, seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos que eu nem tinha me dado conta que ele pretendia ir embora, mas agora eu precisava sair dali.

Pulei me colocando de pé num único salto e sorri para mim mesma, o veneno podia doer horrores, mas estava fazendo efeito, meus movimentos estavam voltando. Eu estava voltando ao normal.

A brisa me trouxe a lembrança que eu precisava me alimentar, havia um animal separado do bando, era pequeno, talvez um filhote, mas teria que servir no momento eu não tinha forças para uma caçada real.

Me virei em direção ao local aonde estaria o animal e comecei a caminhar para lá, eu ficaria extremamente feliz quando conseguisse voltar a correr. Essa lerdeza começava a me estressar nessas horas.

Eu dirigia de volta para casa tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, o animal tinha sido muito pequeno, mas eu não poderia me dar o luxo de beber muito sangue de uma vez de qualquer maneira. Depois de tantos anos meu organismo não estava muito feliz com a nova mudança, eu nunca entenderia meu organismo completamente.

O corte do meu dedo estava completamente curado e o rasgo feito pelo Vincent no meu ombro estava apenas aparente, o veneno era mais difícil de desaparecer, mas com uma semana e mais sangue ele iria sumir completamente da minha pele.

Minha aparência era lastimável, meu vestido delicado estava rasgado, ensangüentado e meu cabelo possuía varias folhas secas no seu meio. Eu precisaria de um novo banho para retirar toda aquela sujeira de terra e sangue do meu corpo.

Fechei meus olhos e a imagem de Vincent veio em minha mente. Ele havia provado meu sangue e me beijado. Como isso era possível? Eu ainda podia sentir o gosto suave dele na minha boca. Era tão macio e gelado. Em breve eu não o sentiria mais tão gelado, mas eu sempre seria quente para ele.

- " _Como ele vai reagir a quem eu sou depois disso tudo._ " - eu tinha duvidas se ele ficaria feliz ou irritado e não sabia o que poderia esperar.

- " _Ele havia matado Jully_ " – esse era um outro pensamento que eu tentava esquecer.

Mas eu não podia negar, as suas memórias foram vividas, ele havia matado-a tentando transformá-la, ele havia matado a mulher que ele amará no passado, mas nesse momento eu não queria pensar nisso, nesse momento minha mente ainda estava entorpecida pelo seu beijo.

Eu estava sentada na minha janela aberta tentando inutilmente secar o meu cabelo, depois de ter colocado uma calça jeans e uma regata, totalmente perdida nas minhas lembranças desastrosas da manhã quando senti um cheiro familiar no ar.

- Nãooooooooooooooooooo

O grito escapou da minha boca desesperadamente e corri até o meu carro ainda não tinha forças suficientes para correr e eu teria que ser rápida. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Não agora.

- " _Por que?_ " – era tudo o que eu podia pensar, mas não obtinha respostas.

O carro quase derrapou na curva de entrada da casa dos Cullen, eu precisava ser rápida, eu podia visualizar agora a entrada os nove vampiros, além de Jacob e Nessie estavam na varanda de entrada esperando a inesperada visita. Todos pareciam proteger Nessie que estava agarrada a cintura de Bella.

Pelo que eu podia perceber Alice não tinha visualizado um perigo imediato o que era muito bom, mas Vincent e Jasper estavam na dianteira logo atrás de Carlislie que iria receber os recém chegados.

Eu já podia visualizá-los também e joguei meu carro entre os Cullen e eles. Meu coração batia a mil pela velocidade com que eu tinha vindo – " _Mas que droga eu não teria sossego para o meu coração._ " – eu ofeguei ao sair do carro, eu sabia pela distancia que nenhum dos Cullen poderia me impedir.

Olhei diretamente para os três pares de olhos vermelhos a minha frente, eles haviam diminuído a velocidade ao me perceberem. O homem da esquerda de cabelos castanhos claros tinha uma expressão de puro ódio para a família atrás de mim, a mulher de cabelos também castanhos quase loiros da direita tinha os olhos confusos para toda a situação e o homem do centro olhava diretamente para mim, seus olhos vermelhos vivos nos meus negros.

Eu não sei o que passou realmente pela minha cabeça, mas eu fiz a primeira e única coisa que eu queria fazer naquele momento e para desespero de todos aqueles que estavam atrás de mim eu pulei nos braços do vampiro de olhos vermelhos que me encarava.

__________________________________________________________

_**Amores, por favor, respirem...**_

_**E finalmente a resposta para Quem era Jully...**_

Lih_** - ahhhhhhhhhhh... é muito bom ler que a minha fic lembra os livros, pois minha intenção é realmente uma continuação de BD... É tão dificil me concentrar nos personagens que não são meus e é muito bom ler que estou fazendo um bom trabalho quando eles aparecem... E eu espero continuar surpreendendo sempre vc...**_

Vicky! :D - _**Aí está a sua explicação para a Jully... Espero que vc não tenha sido malvada com ela nos seus pensamentos para não se sentir culpada agora... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

Miiranda! - _**Calma!!! Lembre de respirar ou não vai aguentar os próximos capitulos...**_

thalita (y) - _**Não morra!!! Ou não vai saber a continuação... rsrsrsrs... eu admito que estou MEGA malvada, mas é tão facil para mim... Eu já sei o final... rsrsrsrsrsrs... Tá isso foi muito malvado de se escrever, mas eu estou sendo muito boazinha com vcs também... Eu estou postando quase todos os dias... **_

Kagome Juju Assis - _**Ok está desculpada pela demora... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...obrigada por perdoar meus capitulos resumidos... pois é geral querendo ver ela caçar e nada... mas eu não esqueci desse pedido de vcs... vcs vão vê-la caçando...**_

Pah :D - _** nervosa com os capitulos... perfeito... a cada ataque de nervos de vcs eu fico mais inspirada na finalização dos capitulos... Amoooooo... O meu unico receio tanto aqui como numa fanfic pela visão do Vincent é a idade de algumas leitoras... Vcs sabem que o Vincent pega pesado e isso está me dando uma grande dor de cabeça... obrigada...**_

graace ;_; - _**RESPIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... Eu realmente vou colocar parenteses no meio da história mandando vcs respirarem...**_

Jaack // - _**assim vc me deixa boba... e pode deixar que vou continuar... **_

rafaa (L) - _**ihhh... não devemos mais ter grandes explicações sobre o colar não... talvez mais alguns comentários, pois isso será em outra fic... só estou esperando essa evoluir um pouco mais para dar o ponta pé inicial da outra... **_

.Dakotta. - _**é... não... não apareceu ninguém gritando pelo que vc pode perceber... mas admito que me pareceu hilário... eu tb gosto dos problematicos... deve ser por isso que amo o seu Edward...**_

Carla Cullen - _**mas a idéia é deixar vcs sem ar... pq só eu quase morro escrevendo essa história... vcs tb tem que sofrer comigo... rsrsrsrsrs**_

biiiiiiiiiiiiiia :) -_** é tão bom saber que vcs estão gostando... vou pensar com carinho em fazer a versão do Vincent... **_

Thays M. Cullen - _**está aí mais um capitulo...**_

yaara (yy) - _**mais uma vez... respire...**_

júliia ;_; - _**eu tenho que deixar vcs curiosas para o próximo... rsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

Noelle - _**pois é... ela anda numa maré incrivel de azar... rsrsrsrrssrsrs...**_

Prii * e laaura ~ - _**está aí sua resposta... e pra quem está muito curioso com o colar, eu vou postar ainda hoje a fanfic que é na verdade uma continuação dessa aqui e vai explicar melhor essa história...**_

Fabi :D, .melissa., Daani, ráa, gee.! - _respirem... aí está o novo capitulo..._

Vick Moreira Cullen - _**que bom que gostou... acho que vc especialmente vai gostar dos próximos... rsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

kaatrina.- _**cuidado com os seus pedidos, eu ando atendendo a alguns... rsrsrrsrsrsrsrs...**_

Fláa. -_** tá... tudo bem... eu sabia que era previsivel, mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer... **_

gaaabi # - _**sim, eu sou completamente louca... sempre me falaram isso... eu achei demais aquele fim... **_

mah.*. - _**obrigada!!! obrigada!!!**_


	13. Vampiros

13 - VAMPIROS

Eu mal havia me jogado nos braços do vampiro e já sentia seus braços gelados me envolvendo. Ele pousou seu nariz em meus cabelos ainda úmidos e respirou me apertando ligeiramente.

- Você está tão...

- Apetitosa? – o vampiro de cabelos castanhos claros respondeu, recebendo um rosnado do vampiro que me segurava e um risinho da vampira que estava do outro lado.

- Talvez – ele parecia refletir agora enquanto me jogava para cima como uma criança pequena.

- " _Fiquem longe dela_ " – Vincent estava furioso pela minha presença tão próxima deles.

- " _Por que eu simplesmente não consigo ouvi-los?_ " – Edward não poderia parecer menos furioso também.

- " _Edward, eu não consigo ver o futuro, está tudo nublado._ " – Alice estava desesperada.

- " _Eles não estão irritados, parecem felizes? Suas emoções estão me confundindo._ " – Jasper estava confuso, muito confuso, fazendo com que Edward ficasse ainda mais frustrado.

- " Ele a segurou com ternura! " – O pensamento de Esme pegou Edward desprevenido, ele não tinha reparado nesse ponto.

- " Quem São eles? " – Carlislie estava curioso.

- " Uau... Algum dia eu achei que fui impulsiva com Edward? " – eu tive que sorrir ao pensamento de Bella e Edward revirou os olhos para a esposa.

- " Eles não vão machucar ela? Eles não podem machucar ela! " – Nessie estava preocupada tentando ver por entre todos os seus parentes

- " Mas que droga é essa? Porque eu não consigo me mexer ou me transformar? " – Era bom saber que Jacob não iria conseguir se transformar, eu estava preocupada com esse detalhe.

- " Ótimo! Vamos ter uma boa briga! " – Emmet parecia feliz que tudo desse errado.

- " O que essa maluca está fazendo? " – Rose era tão simpática as vezes, mas eu gostava do jeito dela.

O vampiro que me tinha nos braços era lindo tinha os cabelos negros compridos presos num rabo de cavalo, aparentava seus eternos dezoito anos e era alto tinha quase dois metros de altura.

- Você cheira bem molhada. – novamente o outro vampiro de cabelos castanhos se manifestou.

O primeiro ainda me mantinha no ar observando cada traço do meu rosto, já o vampiro de cabelos castanhos tinha os olhos cheios de ódio fixos em Vincent que devolvia o olhar na mesma intensidade com seus olhos negros.

Olhei para o vampiro e suspirei, ele também era lindo tinha o cabelo curto na altura dos olhos, era um pouco mais baixo que o vampiro de cabelos negros e um pouco mais forte. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam intensamente e eu podia ver a tensão em seu maxilar.

Dei um beijo no rosto do vampiro que me segurava, ouvindo o rosnado forte da família atrás de mim, e caminhei parando em frente ao outro. Ele mantinha seu olhar para o Vincent ignorando a minha presença. Eu sabia que os três não estavam pensando em nada, mantinham a mente oculta para mim, mas isso também parecia estar irritando Edward.

Os pensamentos de todos estavam muito confusos e os meus próprios pensamentos estavam me deixando zonza e para evitar que eu tivesse um colapso mental bloqueei todos. Eu não precisava ouvir a histeria dos Cullen para com a minha pessoa, mas os pensamentos de Vincent estavam me deixando inquieta, ele estava muito preocupado por vários motivos diferentes, mas agora sua maior preocupação era o fato deu estar a poucos centímetros do vampiro que emanava puro ódio para ele.

- Olá Josh! – minha voz era um sussurro.

Ele encarou meus olhos e havia uma amargura profunda neles agora, eu suspeitava que se eles pudessem chorar ele estaria chorando neste momento e me senti extremamente mal. Nunca tinha sido minha intenção magoá-lo e eu paralisei sem saber o que fazer.

- Tão humano se jogar nos braços de um vampiro. – a vampira ria do outro lado mostrando seus dentes extremamente brancos.

Eu ignorei completamente a vampira e mantive meu olhar em Josh, o outro vampiro tinha os braços cruzados no peito e controlava tanto a cena ao seu lado como a família a sua frente, ele tentava entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

Josh segurou minha mão delicadamente e levou-a até seu rosto respirando profundamente na minha palma, eu ouvi o rosnado de Vincent, Jasper e Edward atrás de mim, ele percorreu meu braço com sua mão gelada e acariciou a minha bochecha puxando lentamente meu rosto para o dele. Eu virei delicadamente para o lado e senti seu suspiro frustrado contra a minha pele enquanto me abraçava.

- Senti sua falta, criança.

- eu também senti. – era a pura verdade, eu sentia a falta dele, mas não dá mesma maneira que ele as vezes sentia a minha.

- Então Josh foi trocado e olhem a ironia, a dona sou humana o trocou por outro vampiro. – a vampira estava encarando Vincent com um profundo interesse agora.

- Por quê? – a voz de Josh era suave no meu ouvido.

- Talvez ela prefira esses olhos dourados e ele é bem interessante. – senti meu sangue ferver com a ultima observação e Josh me olhava confuso agora.

- Vick, por favor, fique quietinha sim. – o vampiro de cabelos negros estava interessado na nossa conversa fazendo-a emburrar o bico.

- É isso? – Josh me olhava incrédulo – Você sabe que eu mudaria por você, eu morreria por você. – ele segurava meu rosto com suas mãos geladas.

- Josh, eu não posso evitar. – eu desviei meus olhos dos deles.

- Você me acha um monstro, não é?

- NÃO! – havia uma ponta de pânico na minha voz - Você sabe que não o considero um monstro, apesar de tudo você é o vampiro mais controlado que eu conheço. – agora eu que segurava seu rosto, mas ele mantinha seus olhos fechados.

- Mas eu não sou bom para você. – seus olhos tinham uma ternura inacreditável neste momento.

- Eu já disse que não posso evitar.

- Ele te mordeu. – havia angustia na sua voz e o vampiro de cabelos negros rosnou em direção a Vincent com essa informação, mas Josh passava sua mão gelada carinhosamente pela minha cicatriz ainda aparente no meu ombro.

- Ele não me mordeu. – todos os Cullen olhavam amarguradamente para Vincent, apenas Esme e Carlislie mantinham seu olhar de compreensão.

- Eu nunca morderia você.

- Eu sei. – era verdade, mesmo que eu estivesse sangrando na frente dele, ele não tocaria no meu sangue.

- Por quê? – ele mantinha a mesma pergunta.

- Vick, por favor, solte-o.

A vampira me olhou incrédula, eu sabia que o único motivo de todos os Cullen estarem parados na mesma posição desde o início dessa conversa era apenas pelo seu poder de paralisação, eu sabia também que Bella não tinha sido afetada, mas com Nessie apertada na sua cintura ela não arriscaria machucá-la.

Os demais estavam bastante estressados, principalmente Vincent que queria mais que tudo nessa hora me tocar, ele não entendia, mas estava com uma necessidade incontrolável de ter certeza que eu estava bem.

- Você tem certeza? – Vick ainda estava confusa. – Eu não vou conseguir prende-lo novamente.

- Por que você não conseguiria prende-lo novamente? – o vampiro do centro tinha os olhos curiosos em Vincent, eu sabia que ele estava se divertindo com essa confusão toda.

- Porque ela não vai deixar. – Vick mantinha o enorme bico no rosto. - Eu não consigo prender Josh também, ela está me bloqueando. – pelo menos ela sabia que mentalmente era mais fraca que eu.

- Solte-o. Eu confio nela. – a autoridade na sua voz era indiscutível.

- Ok. – ela não estava feliz com essa decisão.

Houve uma certa tensão no ar quando Vincent veio na sua velocidade vampírica até aonde eu estava e tocou o meu ombro, claro que eu sabia a minha reação ao seu toque, esse simples toque fez meu coração disparar descontroladamente e o vampiro de olhos vermelhos desapareceu da minha frente deixando que Vincent me abraçasse por trás pedindo desculpas.

- Uau – a vampira parecia impressionada.

- Entendeu o que eu queria dizer? – eu olhava aqueles dois olhinhos amargurados a quilômetros de distancia.

- Sim. – ele sussurrou e voltou a aparecer a alguns passos de nós. – Como ele faz isso?

- Eu não sei. – era engraçada a cara confusa que ele tinha agora, deixando o seu rosto cair de lado, mas eu tinha que segurar Vincent que rosnava para ele sobre a minha cabeça, meu coração ainda batia totalmente descompassado e Josh não parecia mais estar preocupado com nenhuma das duas coisas.

- Você nunca fez isso... eu nunca... caramba...

- Eu sei...

Ótimo, Josh estava encantado com a minha reação corpórea a outro vampiro, era tudo que eu precisava neste momento, era tão fácil mudar o foco da atenção de Josh e eu não queria nem saber quando ele descobrisse como o Emmet me deixava sem graça. Ia ser um inferno ter meu meio-irmão implicante de volta e ele decididamente estava seguindo para esse caminho mais uma vez ou pelo menos eu esperava por isso.

- Mas acho melhor você nos apresentar, antes que alguém acabe se machucando. – ele estava rindo da cara revoltada de Vincent sobre o meu rosto.

- Claro. – eu tinha esquecido completamente desse pequeno detalhe.

Eu peguei a mão de Vincent e me dirigi para o vampiro de cabelos negros, no mesmo instante em que Josh e Vick foram parar bem atrás dele.

- Vintent, eu quero lhe apresentar algumas pessoas. Estes são Josh Monali e Victória Moreira – ambos falaram um divertido "Olá" em resposta.

- E este é Filipe.

- Filipe, este é Vincent. – ambos apertaram suas mãos e eu olhei novamente nos olhos de Vincent antes de concluir.

- Vincent, este é o meu pai.

__________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!!!**_

_**Grandes revelações não??? **_

_**Vick Moreira seu pedido foi atendido, mas antes que várias pessoas comecem a me pedir um personagem eu já vou explicar. A personagem já existia desde o inicio. Essa é uma das cenas soltas que eu tinha na minha mente antes de começar essa fanfic. Eu só não tinha um nome para a personagem feminina, então quando a Vick me pediu por uma vampira sabichona eu lembrei dessa aqui e vi que o nome combinava. **_

.Dakotta. - _**serio???????? ajudou vc a respirar????????? eu tb tive isso... por isso coloquei o respirem... eu tava lendo o capitulo e me dei conta que não tava mais respirando... tava muito rapido... muita coisa acontecendo junto... amei saber que mais alguém teve a mesma reação... e principalmente que ajudou...**_

raaah (yn) - _**na verdade as explicações mais detalhadas sobre os colares serão contadas na fanfic MEIA LUA que já está com o primeiro capitulo postado e eu estou aguardando um retorno para continuar...**_

Pah :D - _**eu nunca vou enjoar dos seus reviews ou de vc me pedindo para atualizar... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... é muito bom ler que vc está gostando... eu posto todo o dia quando chego em casa (o fanfiction foi bloquedo no meu trabalho), se eu não postar é pq aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha net ou eu sai mesmo... sexta e sabado são dias que possivelmente eu posso não postar... eu tenho que ter vida social tb né... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Matei sua curiosidade sobre o cara???**_

Vicky! :D - _**eu disse que vcs podiam se arrepender de seus pensamentos amargos com a Jully... Vc amou o capitulo inteiro??? Sério???? Aí que lindo!!!! E vc acha que Vincent se controlou? Eu já acho aquilo um bom descontrole dele... rsrsrsrsrrsrsrs...**_

mah.*. - _**estou ficando convencida com os meus finais... pior que eles vem naturalmente, eu escrevo olho e vejo que simplesmente não dá pra continuar naquele capitulo e começo outro... rsrsrsrsrs... poxa!!! eu demorei tanto assim pra atualizar??? tá... eu cheguei mais tarde em casa... tava procurando um vestido vermelho pro ano novo... rsrsrsrsrs... desculpe...**_

Prii * - _**é... ele teve que se controlar MUITO... acho que tinha bstante sangue na cena para vcs imaginarem o quanto...**_

rafaa (L) - _**eu não quero ver ninguém infartando... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... e, por favor, reviews nas duas fics sempre né... **_

jess :P - _**medo... todo dia alguém escreve leitora nova... rsrsrsrsrs... nossa... obrigada... espero que vc continue gostando...**_

Kagome Juju Assis - _**tava demorando... eu vou repetir mais uma vez... eu já disse que vc é MUITO sortuda com seus palpites... eu juro que tenho medo dos seus reviews... incrivel... tá eu tb fico esperando eles pra ver se vc acerta mais uma vez... vc acertou que a Jully tinha morrido no acidente da moto também (enquanto todo mundo imaginou um triangulo amoroso) e agora esse??? pô... em nenhum momento eu falei que o pai dela tava vivo... como vc acerta tudo??? ahhh se acostume com o hot... a relação dos dois não é nem um pouco tranquila...**_

joo ()_** – viu não demorei... rsrsrsrs...**_

Liiiiiih! ~ - _**ahhhh... eu escrevo melhor que a tia Steph??? não... ela já publicou vários livros... eu nem consegui terminar minha primeira fanfic... rsrsrsrsrs... e não dá pra comparar... ela escreveu a história de Edward e Bella, eu estou escrevendo a de Vincent e Sammy... o universo é o mesmo, mas são histórias bem diferentes...**_

Fabi :D e .melissa. - _**calma meninas... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

kaatrina., yaara (yy) e thalita (y) - _**rsrsrsrsrs... eu já disse e repito, se vcs se matarem não vão saber o final... **_

gaaabi # - _**tá entendi... vc tem o mesmo pensamento que o Emmet... Tá torcendo pra tudo dar errado... mas que coisa...**_

mah.*. -_** mais uma matando a xarada... rsrsrrsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

Daani e ráa - _**respiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

Fláa. - _**hahahahahhhhahahahha.... várias emoções num capitulo tão curtinho???? eu tb amo aquele beijo deles... **_

graace ;_; - _**sinto que vcs estão começando a ficar perigosas... mas sério... aquela lambida foi tudo tb... aí aí... rsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

Miiranda! -_** viu... é por isso que escrevo capitulos pequenos... tá explicado... se for um grande vcs literalmente vão morrer... e eu junto...**_

Jaack // - _**vc sabe como deixar uma autora feliz.... =D**_

Carla Cullen - _**eu continuo achando que estou muito boazinha... um capitulo por dia???**_

biiiiiiiiiiiiiia :) - _**a versão do Vincent deve sair em janeiro... tá parecendo lançamento de livro já... rsrsrrsrsrs... mas eu devo fazer um comunicado oficial mais pra frente...**_

júliia ;_; - _**ué... mas a intenção é essa mesma... qual a graça se vcs não estiverem BEM curiosas???**_

laaura ~ - _**nossa... vc acabou com todo o drama existencial do Vincent com a Jully... **_

_**Obs: Realmente estou voltando para a adolescência com Twilight... Vcs acreditam que hoje eu descobri que recebo os reviews e mais um milhão de outras coisas no meu email??? Pois é, eu cadastrei aqui um email que eu nunca utilizo e uso apenas para me cadastrar nesses sites loucos, mas eu não sabia que conseguia receber essas paradas por email... Agora posso ver os reviews toda hora... Iupiiiiiii... Descobri tb que várias pessoas pediram alerta dessa fanfic, mas que não comentam... Sim, eu conheço vcs... As novas to começando a identificar melhor agora, mas já dá pra distinguir e memorizar os nicks... **_

_**Obs2: Eu ainda me assusto com o n° de reviews dessa fanfic... se continuar assim não sei aonde vamos parar... mas confesso que estou adorando... **_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	14. Paternidade

14 - PATERNIDADE

Vincent estava congelado ao meu lado com seus olhos em Filipe, mas a reação do meu pai não estava muito diferente e ele encarava Vincent desconfiado. Josh por sua vez parecia estar lidando muito bem com a situação e ria da cara do seu eterno parceiro.

- Pai, estes são Carlisle Cullen e sua esposa Esme. E estes aqui são seus filhos: Alice, Jasper, Rosálie, Emmet, Edward, Bella e a pequena Nessie, que é igual a mim. E aquele é Jacob.

Todos acenaram conforme eu ia falando seus nomes ainda espantados, apenas Carlisle que apertou a mão de meu pai e Nessie que deu pulinhos de alegria tiveram uma reação diferente.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – Nessie não parava de gritar enquanto corria para me abraçar.

Eu a segurei no colo e sorri para ela, mas senti o olhar de meu pai nos nossos colares. Ele segurou o meu com cuidado e me olhou preocupado.

- Eu não vou voltar, mas é necessário. – era tudo o que eu podia falar.

- A criança vale esse risco? – ele olhava o pingente de Nessie.

- Sim.

Todos os Cullen olhavam confusos para nós, enquanto Edward soltava um rosnado forte, mas sem dar muitas explicações, ele via a mente do meu pai que estava aberta agora, mas eu ia fechá-la para evitar mais rosnados. O passado não era bom de ser visto pelos olhos do meu pai e pela primeira vez desde o seu aniversário Nessie se deu conta que aquele pingente deveria ser importante.

- Eu não vou tirá-lo. – ela me olhou nos olhos me encantando.

- Assim eu espero.

- Isso explica o porquê eu não conseguir ver seu futuro sua... sua... – Alice estava furiosa apesar de sorrir de orelha a orelha, no fundo ela já sabia.

- Você é meia vampira? – Vincent ainda estava incerto.

- Sim. – meus olhos estavam baixos. – Desculpe!

Ele segurou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo e eu corei com os seus pensamentos, ele estava lembrando-se do nosso beijo nesta manhã, tentei virar meu rosto, mas ele manteve meus olhos nos deles, eu estava enfeitiçada por aquele vampiro.

- Eí, não ouse tentar fazer isso na nossa frente. – Josh tinha seus olhos divertidos, mas deixou Vincent muito sem graça.

Esme nos convidou para entrar e nos acomodados na sala para conversar. Rosalie e Alice se sentarem em um dos sofás enquanto Emmet e Jasper encostavam-se nos braços do mesmo. Esme e Carlisle ficaram nas cadeiras laterais e Edward e Bella foram para o piano. Nessie e Jacob pareciam confortáveis nas almofadas jogadas no canto da sala. Josh ficou parado atrás do ultimo sofá com as mãos nos bolsos observando todo os membros da família, Filipe se sentou nesse mesmo sofá me olhando de lado.

- Eí, você realmente não vai falar comigo direito? – Vick tinha as mãos na cintura no meio da sala.

- Não sei. Você vai se controlar? – eu dei a língua para ela.

- Você é ridícula. – ela correu para tentar me pegar e eu me joguei para o lado segurando seu braço.

- Como ele conseguiu te morder? – ela nunca conseguia me pegar.

- Eu estava fraca sabe e você deveria lembrar-se das aulas sobre meio-vampiros. – ela ficou pensativa, mas em poucos segundos abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Uauuu... Veneno!!! Nada melhor que veneno de vampiro para recuperação. Você é má.

- O que eu fiz? – estávamos abraçadas agora e eu me dava conta que senti muita falta deles nesses últimos anos.

- Você o usou!

Ela estava me acusando descaradamente e Vincent nos olhava atentamente, na verdade todos nos olhavam atentamente, pois estávamos bem no meio da sala e das atenções. Eu odiava Vick por gostar tanto de atenção.

- "_Como assim me usou? Eu pensei que tinha matado-a!_" - Vincent começava a se irritar o que não era nem um pouco interessante. Na verdade todos estavam muito tensos e acredito que estariam mais se não fosse por Jasper.

- Isso é patético Vick! – Josh mantinha as mãos nos bolsos, mas estava se divertindo com a nossa ceninha.

- Obrigada, Josh. - não tinha muita certeza, mas acho que ouvi Vincent rosnar.

- Você vai me contar exatamente o que aconteceu, não é? – eu corei violentamente e me sentei ao lado do meu pai escondendo meu rosto em seu peito de mármore.

- Não. – eu sussurrei e Filipe ria da minha reação fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos ainda um pouco úmidos.

- "_Vai sim! E com todos os detalhes sorditos!" _- os olhos vermelhos de Vick brilhavam e eu apertei meu pai mais forte.

- Você continua linda querida. – ele puxou meu rosto mostrando minha cara extremante corada.

- Vincent, tenho que admitir que você é bom! – Josh me olhava impressionado.

- O que? – Vincent ficou realmente confuso.

- Eu nunca a vi corar desse jeito. – ele encarava Vincent que coçava a cabeça sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

- Vocês querem parar com isso? E antes que eu esqueça, eu posso saber o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Você esqueceu? – Filipe parecia magoado agora.

- O que eu esqueci? – agora eu que estava confusa.

Josh me pegou no colo me dando um abraço bem forte enquanto beijava meu pescoço repetidas vezes. Vincent não parecia muito feliz com essa nossa proximidade, principalmente depois da cena da chegada deles e Josh parecia muito interessado em irritá-lo e estava desesperado em conseguir obter alguma reação do meu corpo.

- " _Porque seu coração se descontrola com ele? Porque você não pode ser minha? Você cheira tão bem! _" - eu podia sentir vários toques gelados no meu pescoço.

- " _Eu vou cortar esse vampiro nojento em mil pedaços e colocar fogo, não vai sobrar nem lembrança desse idiota... Se ele continuar beijando-a desse jeito eu não respondo por mim... _" - eu ainda não tinha reparado que Vincent era bem violento, mas gostei desse pensamento, não dá parte de cortar o meu Josh em mil pedacinhos, mas essa falta de controle.

- " _Eu disse meu Josh? Estou ficando louca! _" - me separei um pouco do Josh para evitar maiores problemas, enquanto Edward controlava Vincent de mais perto fazendo com que Jasper também se mantivesse em alerta.

- É seu aniversário Sam. Nós temos permissão de visitá-la e você também me chamou essa manhã quando ele a mordeu. Eu nunca vou perder você de sintonia. – ele sussurrava no meu ouvido na tentativa de conseguir alguma reação da minha parte, mas meu coração era quase como o dele quando estávamos juntos, mal se podia ouvir sua batida de tão suave.

- Feliz Aniversário querida! - agora era a vez de Filipe me puxar para um abraço apertado.

E mais uma vez todos na sala estavam em choque, eu tinha esquecido completamente do meu próprio aniversário.

_________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!!!**_

_**Desculpem... Sai ontem e cheguei em casa muito tarde.... Vida social... Rodízio de chopp... rsrsrsrsrs... Sem condições de postar... Mas agora estou aqui... Amei os reviews perguntando kd o novo cap... Amei todos os reviews...**_

_**Acabei de me dar conta que não posso escrever ainda pela visão do Vincent, eu tenho que ler Eclipse antes, pois preciso conhecer o Jasper melhor para modelar a relação dos dois... E como eu estou me guardando para a versão oficial em português (desisti do inglês por pura preguiça mesmo) só poderia começar a postar em janeiro... Não que esteja muito longe ou que eu suspeite que vocês vão largar as minhas fanfics... Eu realmente espero que isso não ocorra **__**com a virada do ano... **__**rsrsrsrsrsr... **_

Chantal Cullen - _**agarração com o Josh????????? tô começando a achar que o Vincent vai realmente ter problemas... Já tá perdendo até as fãs... **_

Panda Cullen -_** meus vampiros são sexy???? aí que lindo... eu me esforço... vou ter q dizer q se vc descobrir aonde conseguir um me fala... mas seu comentário fez eu viajar numa outra fanfic... me dei conta que existem muitas pessos que não gostam de meio-vampiros... devo pensar sobre isso...**_

Katyna Choovanski - _**é meus cap são pequenos... sorry... poxa... que chato vc estar sem comp em casa... tenta ir na casa de uma amiga... rsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

yaara (yy) - _**nossa... o Josh realmente ficou feliz com o seu comentário... é sério... ele me disse... rsrsrsrrsrrsrsrs...**_

Thays M. Cullen - _**rsrsrsrsrsrs... OMG...**_

Vick Moreira Cullen - _**a personagem vai se manter... não vou muda-la apenas usei o nome pq combinou muito... ms eu já expliquei por email... interessante suas reações... E outra coisa: "**_Como vo cê pode colocar o meu nome nisso!" _**"ISSO" é o meu atual bebê então mais cuidado quando tratar minha fique de "ISSO"... afff... **_

_**Não dá pra responder todos os reviews... infelizmente... eu tentei... não... não tentei... mas tô com muito sono... e ia acabar deixando de postar... rsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrs... mas continuem deixando os reviews... eles me motivam muito... preciso de motivação...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	15. Trinta e Três

15 – TRINTA E TRÊS

- Eu não acredito! – eu mesma estava pasma. – Mas espera hoje não é meu aniversário!!!

Não era meu aniversário realmente, ou melhor, era, mas eu não usava aquela data normalmente e esse ano eu realmente tinha esquecido e fazia anos que eles não apareciam. Eles estavam me deixando realmente confusa.

- Eu acho que lembro claramente do seu parto. - Filipe mantinha seu olhar sério em mim, pelo que parecia eu tinha magoado meu pai.

- Eu não vejo vocês há anos, como assim você tem permissão de me ver no meu aniversário? - nada se encaixava na minha cabeça.

- Sam, a Mary nos deu permissão esse ano. Estávamos com saudades! – quem tinha respondido era Josh.

- Mas você quer decidir é seu aniversário ou não? – Alice e Rose falaram juntas rindo no sofá.

- E eu achei que a Nessie era confusa! – Jacob coçava a cabeça e olhava desconfiado para os três vampiros de olhos vermelhos. – " _Espero não ter problemas com eles, terei que conversar com Sam sobre isso._ "

- Não precisa se preocupar, Jacob, eles não caçam humanos em áreas residenciais pelo menos, ou ainda mais perto de mim.

- Como... – Jacob me encarava e eu me dei conta que tinha respondido seu pensamento.

- Você leu a mente dele. – Edward estava de pé me encarando.

- Afinal o que vocês sabem sobre a minha menina? Pelo visto ela enganou vocês muito bem. – Filipe estava rindo da cara de espanto deles.

- Você lê mentes? – Vincent parecia cada vez mais desesperado com o que descobria.

- Não é assim. Eu posso bloquear também e eu bloqueio a maior parte do tempo, dá muita dor de cabeça. – eu tentava me explicar.

- Você consegue desligar? Porque o Edward não consegue desligar? – Emmet parecia interessado agora.

- Você consegue ler a mente da Bella? – Carlislei adorava uma experiência e nem tinha começado a falar com meu pai ainda.

- Não, mas não tentei desbloqueá-la.

- Você consegue desbloquear também? – Edward me olhava de lado, mas estava novamente sentado ao lado de Bella.

- O que Edward andou pensando? – Bella mordia o lábio inferior me encarando.

Edward encarou a esposa e revirou os olhos. – " _Você é absurda!"_ – eles eram um casal fofo.

- Bella, eu realmente não fico prestando atenção na mente de Edward. – eu fechei os olhos e me joguei no sofá.

Eles simplesmente não paravam de falar ao mesmo tempo e isso estava me dando uma grande dor de cabeça e eu encarei Edward que tinha a mesma expressão que a minha, era horrível ter todas aquelas vozes reais e mentais juntas. Nem parecia que eu estava numa casa de vampiros. Eles deveriam ser mais silenciosos.

- Vocês querem, por favor, parar? – Jasper se mantinha calmo ao lado de Alice – Vocês estão estressando os dois? – ele olhou para mim e para Edward e todos se calaram e eu senti uma onda de tranqüilidade ser jogada no ambiente.

Bom, mentalmente eles tentaram pararam, mas Emmet começava a viajar totalmente já imaginando uma luta entre nós dois e Rose estava preocupada com tudo que poderia ter pensado perto de mim que ela poderia não gostar que eu soubesse.

- Emmet, eu não vou lutar com você. Ainda estou fraca. – ouvi três rosnados para ele e imaginei que seriam Filipe, Josh e Vincent.

- Então é seu aniversário!!! – Alice tinha tido um estalo e estava muito animada imaginando uma festa.

- Nem pense nisso. – eu rosnei para ela e ouvi Josh soltar uma risadinha.

Eu normalmente não rosnava, eu odiava rosnar, mas não tinha conseguido evitar, meu lado vampiro estava realmente retornando, mas eu não ia reclamar era exatamente isso que eu queria, voltar ao normal e Josh parecia bem satisfeito. Ele adorava me ver rosnando.

- E esse nem é um dos piores pensamentos dela. – Edward parecia mais relaxado, mas ainda massageava a cabeça com dedos.

- Vocês dois podem parar de serem chatos? – e virando-se para meu pai. – Filipe, posso organizar uma festa para a Sammy?

- Alice, eu acho que você tem que perguntar isso a Mary. Eu só tenho permissão para ver minha filha rapidamente. – os olhos deles estavam tristes.

- " _Como assim rapidamente?_ _Vou ter que ter uma conversa séria com a minha mãe. _" – eu me virei para encará-lo com os olhos arregalados e ele sorriu

- Ahhh... Certo. Vou falar com ela então. Jasper, você vem comigo? – e já se virou para ele puxando-o pela mão se dirigindo para a garagem da casa.

- Mas afinal é seu aniversário? – Nessie me encarava tentando entender.

- Sim.

- Então porque essa confusão? – agora era Bella que tentava entender.

- Minha mãe considera outra data, a data que eu realmente sai da placenta e fui para os seus braços.

- Saiu da placenta? - agor elas perguntavam em coro, mordendo o lábio inferior, eram tão bonitinhas.

- Mary não queria morrer e não queria ser transformada, então eu retirei Sammy bem antes do fim da gestação para proteger Mary, mas eu também fiz de tudo para salvar Sammy. – Filipe acariciava meus cabelos, eu sabia como tinha sido difícil para ele, mas ele tinha conseguido salvar as duas no final.

- Você retirou a placenta? – Carlislei olhava confuso.

- Sim. Foi uma operação arriscada para as duas, mas Mary preferiu assim. Eu arrumei uma incubadora para a Sammy e sangue em vez de soro.

Carlislei parecia refletir sobre essas possibilidades, mas não parecia muito convencido e ele estava certo, tinha sido um milagre sobrevivermos, mas tanto Filipe quanto Josh fizeram de tudo para tentar salvar nós duas. Pelo menos tudo o que eles conheciam, nenhum dos dois era médico ou entendia de medicina para falar a verdade.

Olhei para Vick que estava estranhamente calada, mas me arrependi amargamente, ela estava se aproveitando da confusão e analisava Vincent em todos os detalhes. Eu ia quebrar aquela vampira quando tivesse uma oportunidade, mas primeiro eu precisaria recuperar a minha força.

- Isso explica a cicatriz de Mary. – Filipe fez uma careta para Carlislei.

- Não somos médicos e nem conhecíamos um que pudesse ajudar nesse caso. – Josh que respondia agora.

- Ela não quis ser transformada? – a voz de Bella era descrente.

- Não. – Filipe fitava suas próprias mãos. – Eu tentei por doze anos convencê-la, mas ela nunca aceitou.

- Ninguém merece essa existência sem sentido. – havia profunda amargura na voz de Rosálie e Emmet a abraçou.

Vincent me encarava com um olhar perdido tentando não pensar em todos os absurdos que já havia pensado na minha presença, mas era inevitável e em alguns momentos eu acabava corando com as suas lembranças. Percebi que Edward revirava os olhos nesses momentos se controlando para não socar o Vincent e sorri.

- Você tem sorte Edward! Você é o primeiro final feliz que eu conheço. – havia admiração nas palavras de meu pai.

- Como assim? – Esme tinha seus olhos dourados encarando assustada o filho querido.

- É raro um vampiro se apaixonar por uma humana e ainda mais conseguir deixá-la viva de alguma maneira no final.

- Eu sei que tenho sorte! – Edward abraçou forte Bella e Nessie se jogou no meio dos dois, formavam uma família perfeita.

- Mas você também salvou Mary. – Esme encarou Filipe com ternura, apesar dele estar olhando fixo para o meu rosto.

- Quantos anos você está fazendo Sammy? – Jacob soltou do nada.

- Trinta e três. – e eu corei ao ver a cara deles para mim.

_________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!!!**_

_**Eu sei que esse capítulo está confuso... Eu me perdi com tantos personagens... E olha que eu o refiz varias vezes... Mas não dá para colocar todos na mesma peça conversando juntos... É inacreditável... Ainda mais com dois leitores de mentes... Surtei...**_

_**Avisos: N O R M A L se passa três nos após o Breaking Dawn da Stephenie Meyer e MEIA LUA se passa três anos depois de N O R M A L, mas a história não é totalmente interligada e eu não sei quanto tempo vou levar para finalizar N O R M A L, pois não estou pensando nisso na verdade... rsrsrsrsrsr... E quem reparou, eu tb publiquei "E SE FOSSE VERDADE", mas essa fanfic nem é bem uma fanfic, é um surto doido meu que eu precisei publicar... Fiquei dois dias com ela na cabeça e não conseguia pensar em N O R M A L, por isso achei melhor publicar e ter minha imaginação liberada... rsrsrsrsrs...**_

_**Comentando os reviews (AMO E ME INSPIRA):**_

_**Primeiramente achei incrivel o amor de vocês pelo Josh, foi uma reação que eu não estava esperando e me fez mudar um pouco o rumo dessa história. **_

Chantal Cullen -_** infelizmente o Josh pediu para não liberar os dados pessoais dele, mas ele ficou bem convencido depois de todos os reviews... rsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

Vicky! :D - _**Desculpe fazer vc esperar, eu fico tensa quando leio que vc está esperando uma atualização e eu não atualizo... Eu li BD, mas não li Eclipse, sim eu sou doida... É que BD apareceu na minha frente e não resisti, ms não gosto de ler traduções no computador, me dá um pouco de dor de cabeça, acho que esse é outro motivo dos meus cap curtos... rsrsrsrsr... Mas como eu disse estou me guardando para Eclipse, todo mundo diz que é muito bom, entaõ não quero ter dores de cabeça no meio da leitura...**_

Noelle - _**é... essa chegada deles deixou todos meio perdidos... tipo aquelas visitas que aparecem sem avisar... coisa doida... **_

Vick Moreira Cullen - _**Sim, eu li BD apenas... Para minha sorte Eclipse não apareceu no meu caminho e agora estou decidida a esperar... rsrsrsrsrsrs... Mas calma, vocês já querem a versão do Vincent tão rapido??? Não vai demorar muito... Na semana seguinte do lançamento de Eclipse eu coloco a versão do Vincent aqui... Eu sei que vou comprar na pré-venda como fiz com Lua Nova... rsrsrrsrsrs... E eu leio muito rapido... E a história tá amarrada, só falta alguns detalhes... Eu publiquei 3 fanfic para vcs acompanharem... Acho que vcs aguentam até janeiro...**_

.Dakotta. -_** Maldito??? Vc gostou da minha reviews??? rsrsrsrsrsrs... Eu AMO as suas fics... E vou deixar registrado que vc é a culpada pelos meus surtos e atrasos algumas vezes... Como hoje... Eu parei totalmente de continuar escrevendo aqui para ler "Fascination"... Vc esqueceu um aniversário??? Jura??? Eu nunca esqueci... Mas minha mãe é quase uma Alice quando se trata do meu aniversário... rsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

laaura ~ -_** Eu tô quase perdendo a minha vida social... eu fico pensando que se eu sir não vou poder escrever um novo capitulo ou não vou poder postar... e admito que eu tava lendo os reviews no laptop da minha amiga na casa dela enuqnato o pessoal ficava conversando na minha volta... Eles estão me chamando de louca, mas isso é normal eu sempre fui louca... O ponto positivo é que minha amiga disse que vai na estréia como pq ela quer saber que raio de história é essa que tá me deixando tão obsecada... rsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrs...**_

Thays M. Cullen - _**Aí... Que lindo vc amar o Josh... Eu tb amei o descontrole do Vincent...**_

thalita (y) - _**rsrsrrssrrsrsrrsrs... ele é só um pouco ciumento... rsrsrsrsrrsrs...**_

Sandra Masen - _**Jura que vc gostou do Filipe??? Você foi a unica que falou isso... Que bom... Tava quase pensando que os outros tinham bfado totalmente ele... obrigada...**_

gaaabi # e maaite :) -_** eu gosto de responder... me dá agonia... me sinto incompleta... é como se o cap não estivesse pronto... não dá pra explicar... sabe a Bella quando o Edward não vai a escola??? Então, é bem parecido... **_

daani... e miichelle - _**eu acho incrivel que essa fic ainda consiga mais leitores... eu juro que fico com medo... eu nunca imaginei isso... eu tava feliz que alguém tivesse gostado, mas eu tô em delirio... depois tem gente que me pergunta pq eu viciei nisso... é quase um sonho vcs falando que a fic tá perfeita...**_

biiiiiiiiiiiia :) , kaatrina. , Driiiika (: , Naah Prado - _**acho que o Josh vai ter um fã-club com vcs...**_

Chayene Cullen , raaah (yn) , Fláa. , LAH ' , Eduarda Masen; , giisele cullen #: , amanda , dudaa. =D ,JÔO. - _**aí está mais um capitulo para vocês... rsrsrsrsrrs...**_

Prii * - _**eu tb...**_

yaara (yy) - _**rsrsrsrrsrsrs... é... acho que ninguém quer que nenhum deles morra...**_

Thaiís :P - _**bolinho??? será??? rsrsrsrsrrsrs...**_

graace ;_; - _**vcs me deixam tensa quando falam que tá perfeita... mas eu gosto... rsrsrsrrsrs...**_

Teresa Swan - _**rsrsrssrrsrsrsrs... ela tá meio perdida...**_

babi. - _**entra aqui toda hora??? mas eu não posto toda hora... rsrsrrsrsrsrs... normalmente é só a noite quando chego no trabalho... rsrsrsrsrsrs... fique calma...**_

gee.! -_** rsrsrsrsrsrrsrs... pois é... kd a mãe dela???**_

maandy (: - _**Como assim há quanto tempo??? Vc não tem comentado??? Que maldade comigo!!!!**_

Katyna Choovanski - _**Lembrei de vc sábado... Eu tava na casa da minha amiga lendo fanfic... rsrsrsrsrs... é o vicio...**_

Panda Cullen - _**pois é... esse meu Josh foi estranho... rsrsrsrsrrs.. e como você comentou e estou de bom humor, resolvi antecipar esse caitulo, mas já aviso que o proximo ainda não está concluido... **_

_**Lembrando sempre: **__**Please reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	16. Detalhes

16 – DETALHES

Vincent mantinha sua expressão inalterada agora enquanto me olhava e todos analisavam minha idade real. Nessie e Jacob me acharam velha, mas o restante me achou bem novinha. Eu não era tão novinha quanto eles haviam pensado inicialmente, mas para um vampiro eu era um criança ainda. Eu me achava uma criança perto deles, eles eram tão mais experientes e eu mal tinha feito o curso da Meia Lua, não que isso judasse como experiencia, mas era alguma coisa.

Os pensamentos de Vick me chamaram para meus instintos. Eu estava com sede. Não havia me alimentado de comida humana e o filhote que tinha caçado está manhã não era o suficiente. Comecei a me dar conta que talvez fosse lógico ser meu aniversário, em que outro dia normal tantas coisas bizarras poderiam acontecer. Nem dava para imaginar que algumas horas atrás eu estava feliz e contente indo caçar e desde lá já tinha sido cortada, beijada, pega de surpresa, encontrado meus amigos e meu pai, revelado quem eu era para os Cullen e nem sabia o que mais podia acontecer antes desse dia acabar ou será que o dia já tinha acabado e eu nem tinha percebido?

- Eu quero os detalhes! - Vick estava parada na minha frente.

- Eu tenho como fugir? - eu sorri me levantando também.

- Da ultima vez que você fugiu dela, vocês ficaram uma semana correndo. - Josh gargalhava e eu tinha que admitir que gostava desse som.

- Cala a boca, Josh. - nós falamos juntas e sorrimos.

- Vamos. - Vick disse isso analisando novamente o corpo do Vincent.

- Acho bom você mudar os seus pensamentos. - ouvi Edward tentar abafar uma risada atrás de mim.

- Por que eu mudaria? - Vick sorriu maliciosamente e começou a tirar a roupa de Vincent em seus pensamentos.

O meu sangue ferveu nas minhas veias e o coração foi a mil por hora, nem eu tinha tido aquele tipo de pensamentos e não seria ela que teria, numa fração de milessimos de segundos eu tinha seu pescoço em minhas mãos e a segurava no alto apertando fortemente, mas eu estava fraca e nem me preocupei se existia a possibilidade de machuca-la. Mesmo que existesse essa possibilidade eu não pensaria nesse momento de qualquer forma.

- Uouuuuu - Jacob gritou ao lado de Nessie, enquanto ela ria batendo palmas.

- Você estava fraca! - Vick me acusou tentando se soltar, ela sempre foi tão mais fraca.

- Sammy, largue a Vick. - meu pai falava calmamente sentado no sofá.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você é a vampira mais fraca que existe. - meu olhar era de pura raiva, mas eu podia sentir meu pulso abrindo.

- " _Quero ver ela tentar fazer isso comigo! _" - Emmet pensava alegremente.

- Você está sem se alimentar! Isso é ridiculo! - eu sorri ao notar o inicio de desespero em Vick, era bom vê-la assim.

- " _Pateticas! _" - com certeza Rose nunca teve uma irmã para pensar assim.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você esquece quem eu sou. Eu estou com veneno de vampiro nas veias totalmente concentrado. - eu fiz uma careta soltando-a e esperando que ninguém percebesse que meu braço estava quebrado. - " _Droga! Teria que me alimentar logo para colocar ele no lugar _".

- Ok. Já entendi o veneno dele é bom hein. - encarei Vick, será que ela nunca ia dessitir?

- Mais um pensamento nesse nivel e lembre-se que eu posso esquecer de me controlar.

- Ok. Ok. - ela disse mais seus pensamentos voltaram a Vincent.

- Vickkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

- Ahhh você vai ter que me contar cada detalhe pra todo esse mau humor... - e já estavamos quase na floresta correndo, ela tinha sorte que na corrida ela era melhor que eu.

- Sobre o que elas estavam falando? - Vincent perguntava incerto na sala qua tinha ficado para trás.

- Sobre você. - Edward não escondia mais a sua gargalhada que se juntou com a estrondosa de Emmet.

Apesar do meu atual cansaço depois de ter gasto todas as minhas reservas de energia com o ataque a Vick eu me dei conta que podia voltar a correr e estava maravilhada, fazia tantos anos que eu não me sentia assim. Eu sempre tive duvidas quando falavam que o melhor remedio para nós meio-vampiros era o proprio veneno dos vampiros correndo em nossas veias, mas agora eu podia provar que era a pura verdade, me sentia muito melhor apesar da fraca alimentação e eu sabia que me sentiria plena depois de caçar.

Eu estava correndo era uma sensação peculiar, o balanço entre a velocidade e a claridade. Tudo passava ao meu redor a um borrão verde, eu podia ver claramente cada pequena folha em cada pequeno galho de cada insignificante inseto que eu passava. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Eu me sentia viva mais uma vez. Meu coração batia acelerado pela adrenalina, mas eu não estava cansada. Eu estava plenamente feliz.

- Você pretende ficar no país ou vamos continuar até o Canadá ? - Vick sorria pra mim me acompanhando encantada com a minha fisionomia de liberadade.

- Aqui está ótimo - eu concordei parando o seu lado.

Logo encontramos o cheiro peculiar - "Alces" - pensamos juntas e disparamos naquela direção. Nós encontramos um grande rebanho e eu abati uma grande quantidade, sem nenhum cabelo franzido, nem uma mancha na minha camiseta clara. Nossos saltos suaves eram sinuoso como o ataque de uma cobra; nossas mãos eram certeiras e fortes, tão completamente incapazes de deixar escapar qualquer uma das nossas presas. Predadoras perfeitas. Sorry para Vick quando me senti satisfeita, eu gostava de caçar com ela, era silencioso. Tudo o que pensavamos era em aplacar a sede e mais nada.

- Enjoada? - a diferença entre o gosto do sangue humano e do animal era muito forte, tal como o sangue para a comida humana.

- Não e você? - seus olhos vermelhos começavam a perder seu brilho.

- Estou bem. Muito bem. - eu me senti forte novamente e estranhamente completa, como se saisse completamente de um estado de doença.

- Então, vai me contar o porque do seu ataque de ciumes? - ela riu enquanto eu mordi meu pingente.

- Eu não sei...

- Vamos Sammy, você nunca teve segredos para mim, porque aquele vampiro é tão diferente?

- Eu realmente não sei, talvez você esteja certa, talvez seja apenas seus olhos dourados, talvez seja o fato dele ter desejado tão intensamente meu sangue.

- Seu sangue vai mudar de cheiro e de gosto. - ela me fitava divertida.

- Eu sei. - não tinha muita certeza se era frustante ou não.

- Porque você fez ele sofrer com isso? - seus olhos eram questionadores.

- Eu não queria me alimentar, eu tive dúvidas. - era tão dificil mudar, mas agora eu nem podia imaginar como vive daquele jeito.

- Eu nunca vou entender. - ela suspirava ao meu lado.

- Você não... Josh entendeu... - eu sussurrei.

- Sabe, quando você foi embora... - ela me fitava pensativa.

- O que?

- Eu achei que Josh não teria mais chances, mas eu começo a ter dúvidas

- Não existe nada entre eu e Josh. - minha voz era rispida.

- Não? E se os olhos dele fossem dourados? E se ele não fosse um assassino? - reação foi involuntaria e eu garrei seu pescoço contra uma árvore próxima.

- Josh não é um assassino!

- Não... - ela respondeu secamente e eu a soltei caminhando de volta.

- Você sabe que ele vai tentar sempre não é?

- Sei... Pensei que iamos falar sobre Vincent... - eu queria mudar o assunto.

- Você o deseja e está completamente cega por isso. Não há muito mais o que falar. - eu deixei uma gargalhada escapar dos meus lábios antes de me virar para Vick.

- Vamos voltar! - e começamos a correr de volta pra a casa branca.

_________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!!!**_

_**Descobriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

_**O motivo dos meus capítulos curtos!!!! Eu não escrevo capítulos!!!! Escrevo cenas!!!! Quando acaba uma cena eu não consigo continuar no mesmo!!! É estranho, mas é por aí... **_

_**Eu não ia postar hoje... Ia tentar fazer um capitulo grande... Então eu li os reviews chorosos... Reli essa cena que tava pronta... E decidi ser boazinha... Eu AMO os reviews... **_

_**Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee EU VOU NA PRÉ-ESTRÉIA DIA 18/12!!!!! Tô tão feliz!!!!!!!! Só não tô mais feliz pq não consegui nenhuma amiga pra ir comigo!!!! Vou sozinha!!!! Quer dizer, o cinema vai estar lotado com certeza, mas eu vou ter que gritar sozinha... Melhor ainda não vai ter nenhuma amiga mandando eu ficar quieta... rsrsrsrsrrs... Elas estão traumatizadas, pq da ultima vez que fui com elas no cinema e passou um trailer do Twilight, eu gritei no meio do cinema, foi involuntario, mas elas quase me mataram... Como castigo tô indo sozinha na pré-estréia... Mas tô tão feliz!!!! Precisva contar para alguém que me entendesse... Essa fic tá começando a parecer um diário... Desculpem... Eu me empolgo as vezes... **_

Chantal Cullen - _**tá dificil juntar esses dois pra conversar... Tô tentando, mas eu juro que tá dificil...**_

.Dakotta. -_** Qual a sua terra??? Fiquei curiosa... Eu AMO as suas fics... AMO de paixão e vc tem o dom de postar justamente na hora em que eu tenho que sair do computador... Eu simplesmente não consigo deixar pra depois... É impossivel!!!! Eu que não sei como vc pode gostar das minhas fics... aí aí... Tb queria chegar aos 33 com carinha de 17/18... Seria perfeito... rsrsrsrsrrss...**_

Noelle - _**sabe que vc falou uma coisa que eu não tinha pensado... é dificil ter tantos personagens... eles vem aos poucos...**_

Vick Moreira Cullen - _**ONG??? rsrsrsrsrsrs... Tive que rir...**_

Panda Cullen - _**eu tô doida pra escrever esss cenas... Na verdade a da Mary e do Filipe já tem umas 3 diferentes... Não consigo decidir qual a reação dela... E obrigada por me aturar!!! Ajuda muito ter você conversando... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

Vicky! :D - _**você não é chata... rsrrsrsrsrrs... pô... ela nem é velha... ela é uma meia-vampira....**_

graace ;_; - _**eu fico tensa sem reviews... fico entrando toda hora por novos...**_

laaura ~ - _**Vc tem TODA a razão... Depois de Twilight acabou a vida social... Mas eu estou amando... Nunca fiquei tão feliz... Nunca achei que alguém fosse gostar das loucuras que passam na minha cabeça... Sim, como todo meio-vampiro ela parou nos 17/18... **_

Fláa. - _**obrigada... mesmo curtinho me empolga... claro que eu fico toda feliz quando vcs escrevem um testamento, mas não importa o que importa é saber que vc gostou... =D**_

Norma Masen - _**Que pergunta indiscreta... rsrsrsrsrsrs... Bom... eu tenho mais de 20 e menos de 30... **_

daani... - _**eu AMO saber que vcs indicam pras migas... é tão bom....**_

rafaa (L) - _**vc tem noção de como eu fico boba e insuportavel depois de ler essas coisas... eu sempre quis escrever um livro, mas nunca consegui ir muito longe... =D**_

gaaabi # - _**sim, todo mundo diz que eu sou louca pelo menos uma vez na vida... rsrsrsrsrsrs... eu AMO responder os reviews, mas hoje pelo menos tô selecionando aqueles que me perguntaram algo... depende do tempo e se eu tô pensando em algo novo pra fic... **_

iolaanda - _**leitoras desesperadas... ameiiiiiiiiiii**_

thalita (y) - _**eu não ia postar, mas não aguentei.... um pedido desses não dá pra recusar... estuda bastante depois viu... **_

jess :P - _**como assim??? vc tem que arrumar melhor sua agenda... rsrsrsrrsrs...**_

_**Mil obrigadas aos que pediram para eu continuar e fizeram mil outras declarações... AMO VOCÊS!!!! Serio!!!! É muito bom!!!!!**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	17. Eu sempre vou te amar

17 – EU SEMPRE VOU TE AMAR

Corriamos de volta pela floresta ainda mais rapidas agora que estavamos alimentadas, ainda conversando sobre o tempo em que estivemos distantes e tudo o que tinhamos perdido uma da vida da outra. A casa ainda estava longe quando sentimos a presença dele se aproximando rapidamente. Vick me olhou apreensiva querendo adivinhar o que eu queria que ela fizesse, mas eu não sabia o que eu queria. Não queria conversar a sós com mais ninguém por enquanto, ainda mais com ele. Não sabia o que falar e muito menos não sabia o que ele queria falar comigo, mas eu precisava terminar com isso o quanto antes. Eu sabia que ele não iria desistir.

- Pode ir Vick, eu vou conversar com ele. - ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu sabia! - e correu ainda mais rapido em direção da casa.

Eu aguardei por ele, meu coração calmo como sempre, não havia porque ser diferente, mas quando ele chegou perto meu mundo virou de ponta cabeça e nada mais fez sentido.

- Josh, você quer, por favor, me colocar em pé? - eu rosnei para felicidade dele.

- Mas eu gosto de te ver de cabeça para baixo. - ele sorria

- Josh!

- Ok. Sem problemas, mas você fica linda nervosinha. - ele acariciava meu rosto.

- O que você quer Josh? - eu encarei seus olhos agora negros.

- Porque você desistiu de ser humana? - estavamos sentados no galho de uma árvore nos encarando.

- Eu estava morrendo. - minha voz falhou.

- Humanos morrem, mas você sabe que não estava realmente morrendo. - ele se mantinha sério.

- Eu sei...

- Ele vale você se arriscar novamente? - ele falava no meu ouvido com sua voz de veludo enquanto acariciava minhas mãos.

- Você viu minha reação a ele. - ele suspirou pesadamente beijando meu pescoço.

- Vi e ouvi. Seu coração fica lindo, deliciosamente lindo. - ele riu percorrendo minha clavícula com a boca.

- Virei refeição? - não consegui evitar uma pontada de malicia na minha voz.

Ele segurou meu rosto com as suas mãos se aproximando lentamente do meu rosto, eu estava perdida naqueles olhos gostava daqueles olhos, dos negros, de saber que ele tinha sede e que ele nunca me machucaria, pois eu sabia disso. Eu tinha me acostumado com aqueles olhos por toda a minha infância, pelos dez anos que meus pais viveram juntos e que ele esteve presente sempre comigo. Eu me lembrava da sua voz antes mesmo de nascer, me lembrava de brincarmos juntos na floresta, ele tinha sido meu irmão e amigo.

- Josh - ele roçava seu nariz fino no meu.

- Você nunca será refeição. - sua voz era rouca - eu amo o seu aroma.

- Josh vamos...

Eu não consegui terminar a frase, eu devia estar prestando atenção em seus pensamentos, mas não estava, eu nunca estava, tinha aprendido a respeitar a privacidade dele e por isso não percebi o que ele iria fazer. Era certo que eu tinha deixado ele chegar muito próximo, mas ele era o meu Josh, aquele que sempre esteve comigo e nunca tinha feito nenhum mal. Eu só percebi sua intenção quando senti seus lábios nos meus, seus lábios estranhamente agradáveis para mim, seus lábios que buscavam os meus com uma doçura que eu desconhecia.

Ele mantinha suas mãos acariciando suavemente meu rosto e eu sabia que poderia ter saido, eu poderia ter ido embora, ele não me preenderia, ele não faria nada contra a minha vontade, mas eu fiquei parada e senti a ponta da sua lingua percorrer meus lábios pedindo passagem para percorrer minha boca e encontrar a minha língua. Eu senti um gosto totalmente novo de cereja com mel ao entardecer, o gosto doce de Josh na minha língua enquanto ele mantinha o beijo suave e delicado como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Talvez eu fosse. Ele soltou nossos lábios de olhos arregalados para mim me deixando pateticamente de boca entreaberta e colocou o ouvido no meu peito.

- Está batendo mais forte. - sua voz era animada e rouca.

- Era esse o objetivo? - eu não consegui evitar que minha mãos fossem acariciar seus cabelos macios.

- Você sabe que não. - ele mantinha a cabeça no meu peito muito concentrado no leve aceleramento do meu coração.

- Porque fez isso? - eu sussurrei póximo ao seu ouvido.

- Você é a razão da minha existência. - ele me puxou para os seus braços - Eu te amo desde o momento em que Filipe te entregou para os meus braços, eu sempre vou te amar por toda a eternidade.

- Josh, por favor... - ele tocou novamente seus lábios nos meus me fazendo calar.

- Eu sei que você não me ama - eu rosnei baixinho e ele riu.

- Não desse jeito. Não do jeito que eu te amo. - ele ainda falava acariciando meus cabelos.

- Desculpe. - eu mal consegui pronunciar a palavra.

- Não se desculpe, você foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que me aconteceu em todos esses trezentos anos.

- Você está me deixando sem graça. - eu tentei dar um tapa nele, mas ele me apertou ainda mais contra ele.

- Eu sempre soube que você não me veria assim, sempre soube que você seria de outro, mas eu achava que seria um humano...

- Eu renunciei vocês por alguns anos... - lagrimas começaram a brotar nos meus olhos.

- Não chore! Não quero vê-la triste! Seu sorrisso é tão lindo - e eu sorri para ele enquanto ele mantinha meu rosto em suas mãos.

- Eternamente linda! Eternamente minha tentação. - ele roçou novamente seu nariz no meu e dessa vez fui eu que busquei seus lábios.

- Não faça isso. - ele sussurrou se afastando de mim - Você está apenas envolvida pelo momento e vai acabar se arrependendo.

- Você deve ter razão. - eu abaixei meus olhos envergonhada.

Ele continuou me encarando por um longo minuto quando eu finalmente senti seus braços me puxando para ele, percorrendo minhas costas carinhosamente. Ele buscou meu rosto com o dele e nossos lábios se encontraram mais uma vez para um beijo mais sedutor e envolvente e da mesma maneira extremamente suave e gentil como eu nunca imaginei que podesse ser. Ele aprofundou ainda mais o beijo explorando a minha boca me deixando totalmente embriagada com o seu gosto de cereja e mel ao entardecer e muito antes do que eu realmente gostaria, ele me soltou.

- Eu preciso ir e você precisa voltar. - ele falou ainda abraçado comigo seus lábios sobre os meus.

- Aonde você vai? - minha voz era rouca e levemente triste fazendo-o rir.

- Preciso caçar. - ele se afastou ainda mais, porém ainda me segurava nos braços.

- Posso ir com você? - virei meu rosto ao me dar conta do que exatamente eu estava pedindo envergonhada e ele gargalhou me soltando.

- Se eu soubesse que o meu beijo ia te deixar assim tinha tentado há muitos anos atrás. - eu emburrei a cara e cruzei os braços.

- Sam, você precisa voltar e além do mais o que você iria dizer ao Vincent? - ele falou isso no meu ouvido e simplesmente desapareceu.

Eu paralizei com as suas palavras voltando para a realidade. De certa maneira eu não tinha pensado em Vincent nesse momento e eu ainda teria que explicar toda essa confusão para ele. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer e principalmente eu não tinha idéia do que tinha acontecido ali, afinal eu tinha beijado meu irmã-tio-amigo e de certa maneira eu tinha... Gostado? Eu sorri, ele tinha sido tão... Delicado? Eu não conseguia imaginar como aquele vampiro conseguia ser assim. Olhei uma ultima vez para a floresta e ainda consegui ver um borrão entre as árvores muito distante, ele era rápido.

_________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!!!**_

_**Eu ia comentar os reviews... Eu ia até ver que a senhorita .Dakotta. atualizou **__**Fascination e meu mundo parou quase me fazendo esquecer de postar essa... Etão eu lembrei que vocês deviam estar como eu desesperadas pela atualização e consegui me controlar...**_

_**Ok... Eu preciso comentar alguns reviews... É também muito forte... Tô tensa aqui...**_

Vicky! :D - _**Ela não vai matar a Vick, se fosse assim já tinha matado... Obrigada pelo nem é tão velha... Me senti muito bem com a sua ironia... Eu sou do Rio de Janeiro... E desculpe pela demora... Ter vida social é fogo nessas horas... Minas amigas não entendem que eu tenho que vir para casa postar...**_

yaara (yy) - _**que bom que vc está de férias, mas infelizmente eu não sei o que é isso faz alguns anos... por isso não espere a tarde inteira... eu só vou postar a noite depois das 20h... Aproveita as férias por mim...**_

LAH - _**Ué... Eu vou sozinha justamente por isso... rsrsrsrsr...**_

Noelle - _**pode falar... agora que você não entende mais nada né...**_

Panda Cullen - _**obrigada por ficar quietinha para eu poder me concentrar... rsrsrsrsrs**_

Dakotta. - _**você quase atrapalha essa atualização... bom... ainda tô devendo um capitulo longo... quem sabe no fim de semana...**_

Chantal Cullen - _**me descabelar tb não... eu quero ter dignidade de pegar um taxi no final da sessão... rsrsrsrrsrsrs... só espero que não sente do meu lado nenhuma neurotica que gosta de ficar comentando o filme todo...**_

NatBell - _**obrigada... que bom que gostou...**_

rafaa (L) - _**=D tão feliz...**_

gaaabi # - _**hoje não dei a atençõ que eu gostaria... E se a Vick conseguir passar pela Sammy... Acho dificil...**_

Norma Masen - _**bom... não vou perguntar a sua idade pq sou educada... mas fiquei curiosa... **_

_**Bem, milhões de obrigadas aos que pediram para eu continuar e fizeram milhões de outras declarações... AMO VOCÊS!!!! Juro!!! É sério!!!! É muito bom ler os reviews!!!!! Me motivam muito a postar cada vez mais rapido... **_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	18. Clube da Luluzinha

18 – CLUBE DA LULUZINHA

Eu permaneci um tempo parada sem ter muita noção do que eu deveria fazer. Olhei para o horizonte e percebi que o dia estava amanhecendo. Eu tinha passado por um longo dia e estava exausta. Não só físicamente como mentalmente eu estava esgotada. Tinha acontecido tantas coisas que nem parecia que mal tinham se passado vinte e quatro horas. Olhei novamente e me dei conta de onde eu gostaria de estar neste momento, eu não aguentaria mais nenhum encontro, nenhuma conversa, nenhuma revelação. Eu estava cansada, eu queria estar em casa, eu queria minha cama macia e corri para casa entrando pela janela, tomando uma ducha refrescante para tirar a tensão do dia e indo para o meu cantinho feliz repousar.

Meus sonhos não foram tranquilos. Havia muita luta neles, uma batalha e sangue para todos os lados. Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam ao longe, mas eu não tinha medo e alguém ao meu lado me dizia "_Você é nossa melhor lutadora_" de repente a cena mudou de lugar e eu estava num grande salão dourado de joelhos aos pés de um vampiro antigo de aspecto paternal eu sentia as movimentações nas laterais, havia muito falatorio nos seus pensamentos. O vampiro a minha frente me encarava sem deixar transparecer nenhuma emoção e a mesma voz de antes só que agora as minhas costas falava "_Eu a liberto! Não existe mais juramento!"_ outra vez senti o cenário mudar e estava em uma floresta dois olhos azuis me fitavam tristemente.

Senti uma pressão vindo em direção ao meu corpo e dei um pulo me colocando em posição defensiva girando no ar e soltando um rosnado involentário de aviso, mas quando abri os olhos para encarar o que havia me assustado encontrei dois olhos chocolates perdidos na minha cama me olhando com uma expressão profundamente assustada. Suspirei analisando a criança e me colocando em pé. Ela estava mais velha e seus pensamentos mostravam claramente o amadurecimento. Edward iria ter sérios problemas em alguns anos.

- Desculpe Sam, não sabia que ela iria se jogar em cima de você. - Vick estava séria.

- Não faça mais isso Nessie. - eu a encarei seria também.

- Porque? O que eu fiz de errado? - ela olhava para nós duas com seus olhos confusos. - " _Eu só queria fazer uma surpresa! _"

- Não se deve se jogar em cima de um vampiro adormecido, pode ser fatal! - Vick gargalhou da sua própria ironia e Nessei continuou confusa.

- Esqueça. o que você estão fazendo aqui? - me espreguicei olhando as duas calmamente.

- Viiemos arrumar você! - Alice acabava de entrar pela janela com uma enorme mala nas mãos.

- Porta existe vocês sabiam? - as três me mostraram a língua. - " _Ótimo! _" - pensei eu.

- Então, como foi sua conversinha com Josh? - Vick se sentou na janela e mantinha o sorrisso malicioso no rosto.

- Josh? E o tio Vincent? - " Você vai troca-lo? " - Nessei me bombardeou antes de qualquer resposta se formasse em minha mente.

- São casos totalmente diferentes.

- Porque? - Alice perguntou analisando as minhas roupas.

- Josh me conhece desde quando eu nasci.

- Ele ajudou no seu parto? - olhos de Nessie brilhavam.

- Ele foi o segundo vampiro a pegar Sam nos braços! - Vick parecia animada.

- Sim, ele ajudou no parto e na minha criação. Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado. - eu sorri.

- E você gosta dele? - Nessie mordiscou o lábio me olhando. - "_ Talvez ele seja para ela como Jake será pra mim _"

- Gosto. - respondi mais evitei o seu pensamento, não era igual a uma impressão.

- Você ama ele? - Alice não tirava os olhos das roupas. " _Talvez rosa? _"

- Nem pense em rosa. Você não vai me obrigar a usar rosa! - rosnei para ela

- " Eu gosto de rosa! " - Nessie olhava para Alice talvez para incentiva-la.

- Não vou? - ele riu me encarando.

- Desista Al, você não vai conseguir. - Vick olhou séria para Alice e esta pareceu aceitar o aviso e pensou em outras cores.

- Mas então... você o ama? - Nessie repetiu a pegunta da tia.

Suspirei e tentei pensar claramente. Sim, eu amava Josh Não daquela maneira, mas eu o amava. Amava seu sorisso e seu mau humor, tá o mau humor era raro quando estava perto de mim de qualquer maneira, mas eu o conhecia desde sempre. Ele estava lá quando minha mãe surtou e nos expulsou de casa, ele estava lá quando eu jurei fidelidade a Meia Lua, ele estava lá me protejendo durante as missões, ele estava lá quando eu consegui sair, foi Josh que me deu apoio para minha desissão de tentar ser humana e deixar tudo para trás, foi Josh que me levou até a minha mãe para nós conversarmos depois daqueles treze anos de separação. Josh significava muito para mim.

- Sabe que você é muito nova para esse tipo de conversa? - Nessie me mostrou a língua e Vick e Alice riram.

- Ele vai te amar não importa o que você queira. - Vick sorria pra mim.

- Eu sei. - me deixei cair na cama.

- "_ Será que Jake também vai sempre me amar? _" - Eu suspirei, Nessie estava chegando na pré-adolescencia.

- E o que você sente por Vincent? - Alice olhou um vestido lilas que me pareceu muito promissor.

- Eu não sei... Não tivemos muito tempo para descobrir.

E Vincent? O que eu sentia por ele? Porque meu coração disparava daquele jeito? Porque eu perdi meu auto-controle perto dele? Tinha sido tão rapido, tão estranho. Eu não conhecia Vincent. Nunca tinhamos conversado realmente, nunca tinhamos tido tempo para isso e apesar disso era tão intenso e desvatador. Eu desejava aquele vampiro de maneira inconciente. Era uma droga que eu necessitava, um vicio que eu ansiava. Eu não sabia nada dele, mas não me importava eu queria sentir toda aquela confusão que ele me fazia sentir e talvez depois eu entendesse. Talvez Vincent fosse apenas uma paixão, mas eu não saberia explicar agora.

- Então vocês estão conversando e nem me chamaram? - Rose pulava pela janela se sentando na outra ponta nos encarando com seu ar superior. - Já está tudo pronto! - ela se dirigiu a Alice e eu senti um calafrio percorrer pela minha espinha. Elas estavam bloqueando qualquer informação do que tinham aprontado.

- Tia Roseeee - Nessie correu para ela.

- Ola! Minha princesinha! A meia-vampira mais mimada do mundo! - a felicidade de Rose com a criança era transparente.

- Com certeza! - eu respondi quase enjoada com o mimo de Rose com Nessie.

- Eu não te disse! - Rose ainda agarrava Nessie.

-Mary aceitou a festa? - me virei para encar Alice.

- Sim. - seu sorrisso se iluminou.

- Ela vai? - perguntei incerta

- Não sei. - e vi seus olhos se desfocando um pouco - Ela não decidiu. - Alice suspirou frustrada.

- Carlislei está tentando convence-la. - Rose respondeu enquanto brincava com os cabelos de Nessie.

- Certo. Não imaginei que seria facil. - olhei para a cama e vi Alice separando algumas joias para combinar com o vestido.

- Então acabou a fofoca? - Rose arqueava uma sombrancelha.

- Nem começo. - Vick riu ao seu lado me fazendo virar para ela.

- Como assim nem começou?

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta!

- Que foi? - ela deveria estar testando minha paciencia.

- Como foi sua conversa com Josh?

- Ele ainda não voltou da caçada. - Alice comentou verificando os sapatos agora.

- Porque isso te interessa tanto? - ergui a sombrancelha para ela.

- "_ Talvez eu deva falar com o tio Vincent, ele não pode perder a tia Sammy _" - suspirei eu já tinha virado tia da Nessie?

- Não interessa, mas estou curiosa! - Vick aumentou o seu sorisso.

- " Preto ou Prata? " - Alice realmente não estava na conversa.

- Se não interessa eu não vou contar. - fechei a cara e cruzei os braços.

- " Tão criança! " - Rose, sempre Rose.

- Ahhh... Por favor, Sam, ele te beijou? - ela não escondeu a ansiedade em sua voz.

- COMO? - Alice, Nessie e Rose gritaram juntas. - " _E Vincent? _" - e pensaram juntas.

- Como assim? - eu estava em choque.

- Quando estavamos vindo para cá, eu escutei Josh conversando com Filipe...

- " _Perfeita! _" - Rose encontrou o meu espelho.

- Ele estava conversando com o meu pai? - eu estava pasma, como Josh poderia conversar disso com o meu pai.

- "_ Uau... Bom, meu pai lê mentes... _" - certo Nessie, seu caso era pior.

- Bom, o seu pai é o melhor amigo dele e bem... você é adulta há vinte e seis anos... acho que Filipe supera isso...

- "_ Em mais três eu serei adulta também. _" - Nessie pulava na minha cama.

- Ok. O que eles estavam conversando? - eu estava uma pilha e Vick não estava colaborando.

- " _Acho que esqueci a maquiagem _" - Alice começava a me irritar.

- Josh queria a opinião dele sobre você e Filipe disse que ele deveria arriscar tudo se não queria perde-la.

- "_ Arriscar o que por ela? Francamente! _" - Destruir a Rosalie não iria ajudar, então era melhor me controlar.

- Meu pai disse...- falei quase para mim mesma.

- Por isso achei que quando ele foi conversar com você... ele tentaria isso... - ela me olhava curiosa.

- "_ Ele a beijou! Ele a beijou! _" - o escandalo mental de Vick era natural, ela sempre quis que eu e Josh nos acertasemos.

- Certo. - eu não sabia o que falar.

- " _Essa sandalia é perfeita! _" - Alice segurava uma santalia preta com um salto fino extremamente delicada.

- "_ O que eles veem nela me tendo por perto? Será que eles eram cegos? _" - possivelmente Rose esqueceu mais uma vez que eu lia mentes.

- " _Jake falaria com meu pai sobre mim? _" - Nessie estava amadurecendo rapido demais como todas nós.

- Acho que ele não precisa falar não é mesmo? - ri da cara de espanto de Reneesme para mim.

- É verdade... - sua voz saiu meio incerta e Alice encarou a sobrinha preferida.

- Aonde está Bella? - ela era a unica que não estava presente.

- Edward! - Alice revirou os olhos.

- Dê um tempo Alice, eles só tem quatro anos de casados. - Rose riu da cara de pouco caso de Alice. - " _Eu e Emmet tivemos bem mais problemas para nos socializarmos que eles _"

- " _Eu bem queria um daqueles para mim _" - Vick ria olhando para a floresta.

- "_ Será que Jake vai querer ir caçar amanhã?_" - os pensamentos de Nessie começavam a me preocupar levemente.

- Está na hora de você se arrumar. - Alice me indicou o banheiro.

- Certo! Está roupa? - era o vestido lilas, um conjunto de perolas e a sandalia de salto fino.

- Exatamente. Vou me trocar e volto para arrumar seu cabelo. - Alice desapareceu.

- Eu vou também Sam, não acho que seria interessante se Mary me visse aqui. - dizendo isso Vick pulou a janela.

- Nós também vamos nos arrumar. Até mais tarde. - Rose saiu com Nessie.

Então eu me vi sozinha no quarto indo em direção ao banheiro para me arrumar para a minha festa de aniversário e eu fiquei tentando não pensar em muito coisa a não ser que eu queria que minha mãe estivesse lá também, mas junta-la com meu pai depois de quase vinte e três anos não seria facil. Sorri ao perceber que tantas coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo em tão pouco tempo que nem seria tão complicado colocar os dois para conversar.

- "_Só não sei se eu sobrevivo a conversa dos dois." _

_________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!!!**_

_**O n° de reviews tem diminuido drasticamente... Talvez as pessoas tenham se dado conta de como essa fic não é interessante... Ou tenham desistido de mandar reviews... Ou sei lá qual é o motivo, mas eu sinto que a história está ficando chata e também está se encaminhando para o final... Sem reviews eu fico triste e quando estou triste não tenho inspiração e quando não tenho inspiração não tem capitulo... Então se vocês querem mais atualizações é bom eu começar a receber um n° normal de reviews como antes... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...**_

_**Geral quer o Josh... Aí eu faço uma cena com o Vincent e geral vai querer ele também... Acho que vocês estão que nem a Sammy...**_

.Dakotta. -_** hahahhahhahahhahhahaha... adoro seus comentários...**_

Pah :D - _**agora é esperar...**_

caaaah çç' - _**Acho que o Josh mandou o Vincent literalmente para escanteio...**_

Panda Cullen - _**ótima menina... vc ficou confusa??? que bom... rsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrs... eu tb tô... na verdade eu não tô não, mas a Sammy não concorda comigo e estamos brigando um pouco sobre quem vai ficar com ela... Mas vamos aguardar pelo Vincent... Ele sumiu... **_

Chantal Cullen - _**Seu Josh??? rsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrs... Que bonitinho!!!!!**_

Vick Moreira Cullen - _**Você não faz idéia de como eu ri com o seu comentário... **_

Vicky! :D - _**Como assim safada??? O Josh é o melhor amigo dela e veio para apostar TODAS as cartas na tentativa de conquista-la... **_

Norma Masen - _**ok... tô me sentindo velha... a Sammy já está meio dividida... mas acho que temos que esperar pela conversa com o Vincent para ter certeza...**_

gaaabi # - _**Vick e Vincent??? Acho que a Vick estava apenas implicando com a Sammy...**_

Noelle - _**nossa... decidir no cara e coroa foi hilário... fiquei imaginando a Sammy tirando a sorte...**_

Jessy01 - _**eu tb amei escrever a cena do beijo deles... foi tão fofo... que bom que vc gostou...**_

Mariie Swan - _**JacobXBella é um casal diferente de SammyXJosh pelo tempo... Mas talvez você tenha razão... E a história dos colares só será contada em Meia Lua, a minha outra fic que já tem dois capitulos publidados. **_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	19. Conversas

19 – CONVERSAS

Me olhei no espelho mais uma vez antes de descer para pegar o carro. Não queria correr de vestido e arriscar estragar o modelito lilás e longuete escolhido pela Alice que tinha caido muito bem no meu corpo me fazendo optar por deixar meus cabelos soltos e escorridos. Alice tinha comentado que vinha arrumar meus cabelos, mas eu nem me inportei em espererar. Entrei no carro colocando qualquer música para tocar e me encaminhei para a casa dos Cullen aonde eu já sabia que era esperada.

- Sammy, você é terrivel! - Alice estava parada na porta da casa com as mãos na cintura batendo o pé. - " _Eu pertendia fazer um penteado tão lindo! _"

- O que eu fiz? - levantei as mãos me rendendo.

- Eu disse que iria arrumar seus cabelos! - ela apontava o dedo para cima na minha cara. - " _Você simplesmente não consegue ficar quieta? É horrivel não prever você! _"

- Você é muito lerda para o que é. - ela bufou e Edward gargalhou nas costas dela. - "_ Irritante! _" - Alice pensou

- Alice deixe-a entrar logo. - Edward ainda ria me chamando para dentro e eu entrei passando pela baixinha furiosa que me mostrava a língua.

A sala grande estava toda decorada de lilás e branco, os móveis haviam sido retirados para dar espaço para uma mesa de comidas e no canto esquerdo parecia funcionar uma pista de dança na qual eu podia ver Jacob e Nessie animados, pelo que eu podia notar pela dança dos dois Jacob estava tentando deixa-la tonta rodando-a sem parar e ambos riam muito. Vick, Josh, Emmett e Rose também dançavam mais com movimentos bem mais suaves que os outros dois.

- As vezes não sei qual deles é mais criança! - Edward ainda estava ao meu lado olhando para Nessie e Jacob.

- Mas ela vai crescer! - pisquei um olho para ele que riu.

- Eu sei! - Edward encarou Jacob. - Mas não preciso me preocupar com isso, ele vai cuidar dela.

- Você tem sorte! - eu ri olhando para os dois.

- Eu sei. - ele apontou para a cabeça - e eu realmente sei. - eu ri da cara dele.

- Edward aprendeu a controlar um pouco o gênio, acho que a paternidade fez bem a ele. - Bella se juntou a nós abraçando o marido.

- Ou o casamento! - Emmett falou enquanto passou rindo pelos dois.

- Edward era mau humorado? - olhei um pouco espantada para os dois.

- Muito! - Bella riu dando um beijo em Edward que não pareceu gostar do assunto.

- Papis! Mamis! - Edward e Bella perderam o foco ao ouvirem Jacob chama-los assim e Nessie gargalhou.

- Jacob, eu não sou seu pai. - Bella e eu trancamos o riso vendo Edward fazer uma cara de irritação para Jacob e Nessie que se aproximavam.

- Pai não seja chato... - Nessie fez biquinho.

- Eu também não tenho cara para ser mãe de Jake. - Bella sorriu para a filha.

- " _Se não fosse todas as broncas que você me dá! _" - Jacob gritou em pensamento lembrando das inumeras cenas de Bella tratando-o como uma criança e Edward gargalhou me fazendo levar a mão na boca para segurar o riso.

- Não contem para ela. - Jacob ficou vermelho e levou Nessie para perto das comidas.

- O que foi? - Bella insistiu para Edward puxando-o pelo queixo.

- Ele estava apenas lembrando de você brigando com ele. - Edward enlaçou Bella pela cintura e eu sai de perto antes deles começarem a se beijar.

- Sammy parabéns!!! - senti o abraço quente de Seth me envolvendo.

- Obrigada Seth! Como você está? - olhei ao redor e percebi que Alice tinha convidado todos os nossos conhecidos, haviam outros lobos ali também.

- Bem. Vim correndo quando Quill me avisou do convite de Alice! - ele abriu um grande sorrisso.

- Aonde você estava?

- Com a Leah em New York, ela mandou parabéns também. - ele disse rindo - Mas está com provas na faculdade e tem o trabalho, então não podia vir do nada.

- Você veio correndo de New York? - perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Tá. Eu peguei um avião até Seatle e de lá vim correndo! - ele respondeu ainda rindo olhando por cima de mim. - Jake! - e foi andando em direção ao Jacob.

- Você está linda sabia!

- Obrigada pai! - eu o abracei forte, estava com saudade já.

- Então ouvindo tudo? - ele passou seus braços sobre meus ombros.

- Bloqueados, na maioria... Não consigo ser como Edward, é uma loucura nesses casos...

- Ele não tem escolha! - Filipe acariciava meus cabelos.

- Mas eu tenho! - eu ri olhando seus olhos dourados. - Seus olhos ficam lindos assim. - Filipe riu.

- Você sempre foi uma boa aluna! - e sussurrando em meu ouvido para ninguém mais escutar - E Josh?

- Você gosta dele, não é? - procurei por Josh e ele ainda dançava com Vick.

- Ele é como um filho também. - Filipe deu os ombros.

- Eu não sei. - suspirei procurando Vincent agora.

- Eu não o vi durante todo o dia, nem ele e nem Jasper. - Filipe entendeu rápido o que eu procurava.

- Preciso falar com ele. - apertei meu pingente e Filipe segurou delicadamente a minha mão.

- Sim, e lembresse que estarei sempre com você. - olhei para ele agradecida.

Minha atenção foi cortada pelo gritinho alegre de Alice do outro lado da sala enquanto ela olhava a porta que se abria para deixar Carlislei e Esme entrarem, mas o motivo de toda a animação de Alice estava bem atrás deles, pois timidamente e parecendo ainda meio incerta minha mãe, Mary entrava na sala dos Cullen para o meu aniversário e não demorou muito para que o olhar dela me encontrasse e se abrisse num grande sorrisso.

- Sam. Parabé... - as palavras dela ficaram na garganta quando ela notou quem estava parado ao meu lado totalmente petrificado.

- Filipe... - Mary não parecia acreditar muito e eu tive que segura-lo para que ele não corresse até ela e a acabasse assustando-a.

- Mary! - Filipe sorriu e eu vi minha mãe corar baixando o olhar como eu fazia.

- Você não mudou nada!

E nessa hora nem eu consegui segurar o riso depois do comentário dela, pois era obvio que Filipe não podia ter mudado nada nesses vinte e três anos que eles não se viam, ele nunca mudaria, afinal ele era um vampiro imortal de 520 anos de idade. E esse mesmo vampiro velho estava totalmente deslumbrado ao meu lado com a mulher de cinquenta e um anos que ainda encarava o chão totalmente sem graça.

_________________________________________________________

_**Descupem pela demora!!!! Mil perdões!!!! Foi muito dificil para mim também... E eu sei que vocês merecem um capitulo melhor, mas ainda está corrido... E obrigada por todos os reviews... Sem eles eu não sou ninguém... **_

Panda Cullen - _**Mais um capitulo sem o Vincent... e eu imaginei que ninguém iria querer saber o que se passa na cabeça louca do Peter!!! Só a doida aqui que AMA ele de paixão!!! Agora quem sabe chega aos 500??? Uhuuuuu que emoção!!!!**_

Chantal Cullen - _**O Josh é de todas... rsrsrsrsrrs... Desculpa a demora...**_

Aleksia Kyle - _**obrigada pelo review... fiquei muito feliz em saber que vc gostou... eu também AMO BD... **_

.Dakotta. - _**não sou chantagista... mas obrigada pelo review... e desculpa a demora...**_

Thais cristina - _**eu não tenho idéia de quantos capitulos são... a história está na minha cabeça e quando passo para o papel não tenho idéias de capitulos... e nesse tempo que fiquei sem conseguir atualizar eu também pensei numas mudanças... li outras fanfics... as coisas mudam... vocês nem imaginam como... eu fico pasma quando vejo o quanto essa fic está diferente da versão original... muito melhor... e mesmo assim não tão perfeita quanto na minha cabeça... eu tenho sérios problemas quando digito... sempre perco alguma frase...**_

_**Infelizmente tenho que ir fazer compras para a ceia de natal e não vou conseguir comentar todos os reviews, mas não esqueçam de deixar eles sempre... É muito animador... Eu AMO de paixão cada um deles... São parte do meu coração...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	20. Monstro

20 – MONSTRO

Filipe caminhou normalmente até Mary com os olhos fixos nela e tive a impressão que se ele pudesse chorar estaria chorando nesse momento. Mary estava estática na porta olhando, para o rapaz que se aproximava, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Oi... – Mary falou com um fio de voz. – " _Meu Deus ele continua lindo!_ "

- Você está tão linda! – Filipe tentou abraçá-la, mas Mary deu dois passos para trás. – " _Não fuja, por favor, não fuja_ "

- Você parece o irmão de Sammy. – Mary me olhou por um segundo e Filipe bufou revoltando com a comparação. - " _Tão novo! Exatamente igual a primeira vez! _ "

- " _Ridículo!_ " – o pensamento de Josh irrompeu pela sala.

- Faz tanto tempo! – Filipe tentou agora pegar a mão de Mary, mas ela a puxou colocando-a nos bolsos de trás da calça. – " _Não fuja, por favor, não fuja, eu senti tanto a sua falta!_ "

- Sim, eu envelheci. – Mary sorriu olhando para o chão. – " _Quase trinta anos!_ "

- Você podia ser como eu! – Filipe falou enquanto ia passar as mãos pelo cabelo dela, mas ela arregalou os olhos para ele fazendo-o parar o movimento. – "_ Eu teria te transformado! Eu queria te transformar! _"

- Eu nunca aceitaria isso! – Mary saiu de perto dele indo para o canto da sala. " _Não! Não Nunca!_ "

- Eu nunca a machucaria. – Filipe foi atrás dela mesmo com Mary fugindo. – " _Nunca! Eu te amo!_ "

- Você foi apenas um sonho de juventude, me deixe em paz. – Mary começava a descontrolar levemente a voz me deixando preocupada. - " _Eu não deveria ter vindo! Eu não deveria ter vindo! _"

- Eu te amo... eu nunca deixei de te amar... em todos esses anos... – Filipe parecia perdido. – " _Eu sofri tanto com a sua ausência, com a sua escolha_ "

- " _Que lindo!_ " – Alice deu um gritinho na sua mente e eu queria conseguir bloqueá-los melhor.

- Você sabe que eu nunca te amei! – Mary chorava e Filipe deu dois passos para trás. – " _Eu nunca vou esquecer de você... Me deixe..._ "

- Mary... Você sabe que isso não é verdade... – Filipe buscava o olhar de Mary, mas essa mantinha os olhos no chão. - " _Você me amou! Eu sei que amou! Não faça isso comigo!_ "

- Me deixe em paz Filipe... – as lagrimas corriam pelo rosto de Mary e eu não sabia se corria para confortá-la ou se confortava meu pai. – " _Me deixe em paz... Saia de vez da minha vida... Leve a sua filha se quiser novamente, mas me deixe em paz..._ "

- Mary olhe para mim... – Filipe pedia com sua voz suave e ela olhou. – " _Eu te amo! Não me deixe novamente! Eu preciso de você!_ "

- Engraçado seus olhos estarem dourados, lembro deles vermelhos... – Mary falava com uma ponta de ironia na voz. – " _Por que eles estão diferentes? O que mudou? Eu não acredito que você tenha mudado realmente!_ "

- Me desculpe... – Filipe mantinha os olhos nela. – " _Dourados, mas não sei por quanto tempo... Me desculpe!_ "

- Te desculpar? – Mary começou a gesticular sem parar e andar em círculos – Te desculpar? Você a matou Filipe!!! Você matou aquela mulher!!! – agora ela apontava o dedo para ele andando em sua direção enquanto ele andava para trás – Você a matou! Não me venha com desculpas!!! Eu me lembro disso todos os dias durante todos esses anos!!! Eu vejo seus olhos vermelhos e o sangue dela escorrendo!!! Eu tenho pesadelos diários achando que a nossa filha pode se tornar como você!!! – " _VOCÊ A MATOU e nossa filha é como você... ela tem a sua sede...ela é um monstro como você... _"

- O que você acha que ela pode se tornar? – Filipe falou com os olhos tristes em mim. – " _Sammy, você nunca será igual a mim! Nunca!_ "

- Uma assassina!!! Um monstro como você!!! – Mary apontou uma ultima vez o dedo para Filipe. – " _Eu tentei mudá-la, eu tentei acabar com essa loucura, mas ela é parte de você... ela tem as mesmas necessidades... ela nunca vai ser normal... ela sempre vai ser um espelho do monstro que você é... eu deveria tê-la matado quando nasceu... _" - mas ele não estava mais lá quando ela terminou fazendo-a cair no sofá aos prantos

- Ele não é um monstro... – minha voz baixa a pegou desprevenida e Mary pulou da cadeira me olhando.

- Sammy... desculpe... – Mary se levantou para me abraçar, mas eu a evitei. – " _Oh Deus ela ainda é minha filha, mesmo sendo o que é..._ "

- Eu pensei que você pudesse ter começado a me amar pelo que eu sou, mas você sempre vai me ver como uma assassina não é mamãe?

- Não Sammy... – _" Isso é apenas culpa do seu pai!! Isso é culpa do monstro do seu pai!!! Você não tem culpa do que é!!!_ "

- Eu sei seus pensamentos mamãe... E não é culpa dele, meu pai não é um assassino!!!

- Você sabe meus pensamentos? – Mary me encarou atônica. – " _Não!!! Não!!! Não!!! Me perdoe!!! _"

- Você nunca me quis. – eu não sabia como conseguia manter a voz calma e o coração no lugar, mas senti meus olhos se enxerem d'água.

- Não é verdade Sammy! – Mary estendeu a mão para mim. – " _Eu não sabia o que eu queria_ "

- Você sabia muito bem! – ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos. – " _Como você sabe? Você realmente lê meus pensamentos! _"

- Sim, eu leio. Sempre li antes mesmo de nascer, mesmo quando meu pai não sabia da sua gravidez e você tentou me matar. – eu me mantive estática e ela foi se deixando cair mais uma vez no sofá.

- Eu não queria ter filhos! – " _Eu nunca imaginei que poderia gerar um monstro_ "

- Eu sou apenas isso para você não é? – eu sentia ódio novamente e todos aqueles poucos anos em que eu havia perdoado-a pareciam esquecidos.

- Não, não, não, não... – " _Pare!!! Pare!!! O que está acontecendo!!!_ " – Mary abaixou a cabeça cobrindo-a com os braços enquanto sacudi-a em negativa.

- Sabe... Não importa mais... Josh... – olhei para ele que tentava manter a calma.

- Vá buscá-lo, eu olho ela. – ele disse isso cruzando os braços e eu não esperei nem mais um segundo e corri atrás do meu pai mais uma vez.

_________________________________________________________

_**Amores!!!! Eu esqueci de pagar a conta do meu modem e estou sem internet... Vocês acreditam??? Nem eu, ainda bem que minha mãe me emprestou o dela rapidinho... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... **__**Panda Cullen**_ minha linda você perdeu o review 500 como assim??? E .Dakotta. eu acho as suas atualizações perfeitas... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... E se vc gosta do Jacob aqui, você também vai gostar dele quando a Nessie for adulta... rsrsrsrsrsrs... Vick Moreira Cullen vou perdoar o review curtinho só pq é fim de ano, mas não vou engolir muito não pq eu te vi no orkut comentando em algumas fics lá... hunf... rsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrs.... Noelle eu tb tô com saudade do Vincent... Morrendo... Mas a vida da Sammy tá parecendo uma montanha russa... Cheia de confussões e emoções... Tô com peninha dela até... Aleksia Kyle o Filipe é um deus grego também... E o Vincent vai aparecer... Tenha fé... e Meia Lua realmente tá me deixando em pânico, tô cheia de idéias para ela... Melanie Stryders eeeeeeeee Eu também prefiro o Josh... Eu amo aquele vampiro... E ele vai dar pano pra manga por aí... rsrsrsrsrrs... é só o que eu tenho a dizer... obrigada por acompanhar... Mariie Swan até você com saudade do Vincent... aí... tenho que escrever logo o encontro dos dois antes que vocês me matem... Vicky! ?D você quebrou o comp como??? E eu que esqueci de pagar a conta??? muito doido... Gente a menina quer fazer limpeza no meu quarto e tô sendo expulsa... Ninguém merece... Mas tá aí a atualização... FELIZ NATAL para todas vocês... Não esqueçam dos reviews.... E desculpem por jstamente no Natal colocar um post desses, mas tenho que seguir a história... Beijos mil e até o próximo post.... Fui.....


	21. Eu vou te odiar pela minha vida inteira

21 – EU VOU TE ODIAR PELA MINHA VIDA INTEIRA

Eu corri o maximo que podia tentando me afastar da casa, quando esse inferno astral ia acabar, alguém estava querendo me matar de alguma maneira. As lágrimas corriam pela minha face e eu tentava buscar no ar o cheiro do meu pai. Da ultima vez ele tinha ido parar no outro continente, aonde eu estava com a cabeça para tentar colocar esse dois no mesmo lugar, eu achei que ela tivesse mudado nesses últimos anos comigo, que tivesse deixado de lado, que tivesse perdoado, Mary realmente parecia ter mudado com os pensamentos que tinha de Filipe.

Parei ao sentir o cheiro do meu pai mais forte, ele estava próximo. Olhei para cima e escalei a arvore rapidamente com toda a agilidade que tínhamos. Era um cedro alto de galhos fortes e logo eu estava sentada em um desses galhos com o rapaz mais lindo que eu conhecia na minha frente, eu amava demais meu pai.

- Você não deveria ter vindo. – Filipe continuava a encarar a escuridão da noite.

- Você precisa de mim. – também encarei a escuridão.

- Ela precisa mais.

- Ela não me quer. – bufei olhando para Filipe agora.

- Claro que quer, tenho certeza que ela te ama. – Filipe encontrou o meu olhar.

- Não esqueça que eu leio os pensamentos dela. – minha voz era seca.

- Ela tem medo apenas isso. – Filipe suspirou pesadamente inconformado.

- Ótimo! Ela casa com um vampiro e tem medo? – eu balançava a cabeça e me joguei no tronco da árvore era agradável lá em cima.

- Ela demorou muito para descobrir e na juventude se deixou levar pelo fascínio. O seu nascimento a deixou instável, ela era muito nova ainda. – Filipe me olhava com ternura.

- Eu sou a culpada afinal? – mais lagrimas caíram pelos meus olhos e Filipe esticou o braço para secá-las.

- Não. Você é muito importante para mim. – ele ainda acariciava meu rosto com as costas da sua mão.

- Vampire Killer. Eu sou uma assassina também no final das contas ela está certa. – fechei os olhos com força.

- Isso é passado. – Filipe fechou o punho chegando mais perto de mim. - Você tem força e coragem, você agüentou muito mais que muitos vampiros resistiriam.

- Você vai voltar? – abri meus olhos para encontrar os dele na minha frente.

- É preciso. – Filipe continuou a me olhar.

- Você ainda tem esperanças? – perguntei voltando ao assunto que me consumia.

- Enquanto ela viver eu tenho esperanças! – a voz dele era firme.

- Você não é um assassino! – eu sussurrei.

- Você mais do que ninguém sabe que eu sou um assassino. – ele sorriu desgostoso.

- Não, você, Josh, Vick, nenhum de vocês é um assassino para mim. – balancei a cabeça tentando apagar as memórias.

- Nós matamos Sammy, não é por prazer ou para apenas saciar a sede, mas matamos. – ele me olhou sério.

- Eu também sou uma assassi... – Filipe tampou minha boca antes de me deixar terminar.

- Você nunca se alimentou de sangue humano, você pode ter matado, mas nunca se alimentou do sangue, nem quando era bebê... – ele sorriu lembrando-se das vezes que eu cuspi o sangue que ele tentou me dar.

- Eu quase perdi o controle esse ano. – olhei para o lado insegura.

- Quase, mas não perdeu. Você é forte! – Filipe beijou a minha mão.

- Vocês tomam sangue humano e conseguem manter o controle.

- Séculos de prática. - ele riu sem graça.

- Você vai voltar comigo? – apesar de tudo eu começava a me preocupar com Mary.

- Sim. Eu não devia ter saído daquele jeito. – ele balançou a cabeça irritado.

Voltamos de mãos dadas cada um nos seus próprios pensamentos, eu não fazia idéia de como ia encontrar a festa, tinha sido um pequeno escândalo bem ao estilo McDowell, eu teria que me desculpar imensamente com os Cullen por toda essa confusão.

Quando chegamos perto percebi que a maioria das pessoas ainda circulava pelo local, não tendo desistido após o nosso drama familiar. Vi meu amigo predileto antes da entrada nos esperando.

- Vocês estão bem? – Josh colocou as mãos em nossos ombros.

- Na medida do possível sim. – eu sorri.

- Como ela está? – Filipe tinha voltado a sua voz triste.

- Mais calma! – Josh tentou tranqüilizá-lo.

Entramos na casa e a musica ainda tocava e no mesmo canto sentada no sofá estava minha mãe com Vick ao seu lado conversando. Era estranho que depois de ter nos chamado de monstro ela estivesse ainda na casa e conversando com Vick. Ela me viu e correu para me abraçar.

- Queria me desculpe! – " _Meu amor, me perdoe, me perdoe, me perdoe_ " – Eu te amo tanto! Me desculpe!

- _" Eu te disse_ " – Filipe sorriu para mim se afastando.

- Mãe... – Mary encarou meus olhos.

- " _Eu nunca vou me perdoar! Nunca! Eu te amo! Não sei como consigo ser tão cega!_ Me perdoe!" – Mary gritava em pensamentos e eu me amntinha parada com os braços na lateral do meu corpo enquanto ela me abraçava desesperadamente.

- Talvez você esteja certa, talvez eu seja um...

- Não! Não! Querida não! Me desculpe! Eu sei que tentei o aborto! Eu sei que você ouviu toda a minha insegurança, meus medos, minhas frustrações, me desculpe querida! - ela acariciava meu rosto - Como eu podia saber que você conhecia meus pensamentos mais escuros, meus tormentos, minhas duvidas! Me perdoe querida! Eu te amo querida! Eu te amo tanto! - eu desisti de lutar e bracei aquela teimosa quase quebrando-a ao meio. No final ela era minha mãe e nada mudaria isso.

- Eu também te amo mamãe! - eu a soltei sorrindo os olhos de Mary vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Filipe... - Mary se virou para para meu pai que estava de costas olhando pela janela. - Filipe... - eu sabia que ele tinha escutado, mas ainda estava muito magoado. Mary fez menção de braça-lo enquanto falava - Me desc... - Filipe se virou para ela com um dedo tampando sua boca impedindo-a de continuar.

- Não se desculpe! Eu sei que você guentou muito mais que qualquer humano teria suportado! - Filipe acariciava o rosto de Mary que fechou os olhos suspirando.

- Eu deveria... - Mary tentou novamente falar, mas ele a impediu.

- Eu matei - Mary tremeu levemente e ela a braçou - Você viu o que não deveria ter visto, você nunca deveria ter visto aquilo Mary, no fundo você foi muito mais resignada do que eu imaginei.

- Eu te expulsei de casa! Expulsei minha filha! - Filipe acariciava o cabelo dela puxando-a para mais perto ainda.

- O que você fez foi natural Mary, você era nova, teve sua vida toda mudada por minha causa, tinha uma filha que não entendia, seus pais morreram, você me viu em serviço, existiam vampiros nos perseguindo... Foi mais seguro assim... Por mais que doa... - Ele segurou o queixo dele fazendo-a encara-lo.

- Eu te odiei... - a voz de Mary falhava.

- Eu sei. - incrivelmente Filipe sorria para ela que retribuiu o sorrisso.

- Eu vou te odiar pela minha vida inteira. - Mary parecia mais confiante e enlaçou o pescoço de Filipe.

- Definitivamente eu sei. - Filipe puxou Mary para mais perto ainda seu nariz roçando no dela.

- Eu te odeio seu vampiro assassino e arrogante de uma figa - e agarrando os cabelos de Filipe, Mary o beijou.

Certo. Eu não estava pronta para isso. Meus pais estavam se beijando no meio da minha quase estragada festa de aniversário. Eu estava em choque e Josh apareceu no meu lado com um sorrisso de orelha a orelha.

- O que é isso? - Eu perguntei incredula.

- Ahhh... Sua mãe sempre odiou seu pai... - Josh parecia mais aliviado do meu lado.

- Sabe... Mary é um pouco lenta para entender as coisas... - Ele falava baixo para ela não ouvir.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Eu nunca tinha ouvido sobre o inicio do relacionamento dos meus pais.

- Ela achava que Filipe tinha alguma doença rara.

- Doença? - encarei Josh incredula.

- Exatamente! - Josh manteve os olhos fixos nos meus.

- E quando ela descobriu? - tentei desviar o olhar mas não consegui.

- Você deveria saber, você disse que já tinha conciência. - Josh piscou para mim e voltou a olhar para meus pais se beijando no outro lado da sala.

- Aquela conversa? Quando ela tentou me matar? Eu já existia quando ela descobriu? - eu estava totalmente incoerente.

- Ela tentou abortar e não conseguiu, ela tinha 18 anos e o pai dela iria querer mata-la. Ela ficou tão nervosa que tivemos que tira-la no início da gestação. Foi horrivel! Filipe parecia que ia ter um troço a qualquer momento, ele queria as duas. Você tem sorte em ter sobrevivido aquela loucura. Você cabia na palma das nossas mãos de tão pequena.

Eu engoli seco ouvindo Josh me contar uma parte do meu nascimento que eu nunca imaginei realmente. Eu lembrava vagamente da conversa, lembrava de Mary ter ficado muito nervosa e deu ter sentido muita dor. Ela começara a ter contrações e estava me machucando. Ela teria me abortado de alguma maneria se Filipe e Josh não tivessem me tirado de lá. Eu só nunca tinha imaginado que ela tinha descoberto sobre a real identidade do meu pai naquele momento. Mas conhecendo Mary como eu conhecia isso era uma coisa bem normal. Ela nunca prestava atenção nesses detalhes.

- Eu não tenho mais idade para isso! - a voz rouca de Mary me chamou a atenção.

- Você quer parar com isso? Eu sou muito mais velho que você! - Filipe acariciava o rosto de Mary que tentava inutilmente esconder no peito de Filipe.

- Você é irritante! - ela sorriu olhando-o nos olhos.

- Eu sei. - mas eu não prestei mais tenção neles.

Eu não prestei mais atenção em nada, pois nesse instante Alice correu para a porta de entrada e abraçou Jasper que acabava de chegar. Ao seu lado com uma expressão vazia para mim estava Vincent. Meu coração disparou descontrolado só de olhar para ele, minha respiração ficou ofegante e não me dei conta dos meus pés até estar em frente a ele olhando-o nos olhos dourados cheios de duvidas e desejos. Eu não me importei com mais nada, eu precisava conversar com ele. Eu precisava estar com ele. Puxei Vincent pela mão e o levei de volta para a saída. O que tinhamos para conversar não era para ninguém ouvir. Era um assunto meu, dele e da floresta.

- Mas será que essa menina não consegue ficar parada? - eu ainda ouvi Alice reclamar antes de sair em disparada, mas ela estava certa, eu não conseguia ficar parada.

Minha vida tinha virado um tempestade em alto mar no momento em que coloquei os pés em Forks e pela primeira vez em muitos anos ela parecia que ia se encaminhar para uma calmaria eterna. Pela primeira vez na minha vida as coisas pareciam que estavam realmente se acertando e não apenas dando um jeito para seguir em frente. Pela primeira vez tudo parecia que ia dar certo no fim das contas e eu tinha Vincent ao meu lado. Agora só faltava colocarmos as cartas na mesa. Ele iria me escutar e ia escutar muito.

_________________________________________________________

_**Olá flores do meu jardim!!!! Sim, Mary foi muito má, mas eu acho que vocês foram muito pouco compreensivas com ela. E não tem jeito, o Filipe ama aquela maluca, pois o mãe da Sammy é totalmente maluca. Vocês já reparam em todas as atitudes dela? Proibi a filha de se alimentar de sangue mesmo sabendo que ela é uma meia-vampira, expula o marido vampiro de casa, levou dois anos para descobrir que o namorado era um vampiro, ou seja, o Filipe podia ter matado ela que ela nem ia saber. E apesar das coisas que ela falou e pensou ela ama a Sammy e o Filipe, mas ela ainda é assustada. Ela tem medo e receio de Filipe, ela não se sente avontade no meio dos vampiros. Bom... Já falei demais... Desculpem... Tive que defender minha Mary... **_

_**Ary Beward'**__** - calma... sem grandes brigas... no fundo eles se amam...**_

_**Mariie Swan**__** - Não chore!!!! E ela pegou pesado sim... E o Vincent apareceu de pontinha nesse, mas o próximo é todo dele. =D**_

_**.Dakotta.**__** - rsrsrsrs... o circo apagou nesse, mas no proximo quem sabe... reta final de N O R M A L muita roupa suja sendo lavada... Mas ainda temos alguns capitulos até janeiro... Carlos e Josh sõ meus preferidos também... tudo de bom eles...**_

_**Aleksia Kyle**__** - Não chore... Por favor... Eu me sinto mal de ver vocês chorarem... E não foi bem tentado matar... Foi uma tentativa de aborto... Ela não sabia que a Sammy já tinha consciencia... A Sammy desenvolveu muito rapido... E ela é muito resistente a não se alimentar de sangue, a prova foi ela estar a cinco anos sem no início dessa fic... A gestação dela foi de dois meses e pouquinho... E ela era pequenininha... Isso eu copiei de mim... Minha mãe dizia que eu cabia na palma da mão dela quando eu nasci... = D E bem... A Mary não sabia que ele era um vampiro... Quando ela descobriu, ela estava gravida e casada praticamente... Foi muita coisa para a cabeça dela... Ainda acho que ela levou muito tempo para explodir... **_

_**Thay Cris**__** - Pior foi a festa não ter terminado... Acho que os vampiros já estão acostumados com os escandalos... Devem ser as 24 horas mais complexas da vida dela... E o Vincent está de volta...**_

_**Vicky! :D - Estou com medo de você... Não quero imaginar como vc conseguiu derrubar seu comp no chão... Obrigada... Viu... Não parei de escrever...**_

_**Thays M. Cullen**__** - Não me parte o coração dizendo que chorou... snif... snif... Eu também gosto do Filipe... Ele não é tão doce quanto parece nessa fic, mas ele é bonzinho e ama as suas... Isso que importa...**_

_**Noelle - Pois é... Mas calma... A Mary não é tão ruim assim... E poxa... Não sei se ela vai ter um super final feliz tão cedo... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Mas sim, o final vai ser feliz...**_

_**Melanie Stryders**__** - Sabe... a Sammy é bem parecida com a mãe quando se deixa levar pelo odio do momento... **_

_**Vick Moreira Cullen - Não... vc não está sendo seguida... Eu vi seu comentário na TCS... Só isso... E se for do seu interesse eu devo escrever uma fic baseada em TSC... Tá lá na minha pagina... Como assim só agora você descobriu que ela é humana? E eu acho a relção delas saudavel... Poxa!!! Tá certo que a Mary pegou pesado, mas é tudo muito estranho pra ela... E você ainda está com odio dela??? E outra coisa, fiquei com medo de você... Rosa??? Vc gosta de rosa??? Nossa!!! Vc vai gostar da Lauren da "The Secret - Swan x Cullen"!!!! AMEI O TAMANHO DO SEU REVIEW!!!! É por isso que eu te amo menina!!!! rsrsrsrsrsr ps: acho que vc tava defendendo seu irmão então... senti um lado pessoal... e sabe... a Vick é "irmã" do Filipe aqui também... olha que meigo...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	22. Você é louco

22 – VOCÊ É LOUCO

Segui até a margem do riacho, com um sentimento estranho que aquela floresta estava virando um confessionário. Algumas horas atrás esse vampiro psicótico aqui na minha frente tinha me atacado e por mais feliz que eu estivesse agora, eu não conseguia esquecer e nem podia.

Vincent me olhava de lado apreensivo e preocupado. Lindo e perfeito como todo vampiro deve ser. Ele mantinha seus olhos dourados em mim sem desviar nem um segundo. Eu estava nervosa, andava de um lado para o outro numa atitude tipicamente humana que o fazia rir internamente. Eu não sabia exatamente por onde começar.

- Você é louco? – gritei quando ainda estavamos próximos ao rio que cortava a casa na lateral pela floresta.

- Você quer que escutem a nossa conversa? – Vincent me olhou sério e eu neguei com a cabeça.

No segungo seguinte ele pegou no colo e pulou para a outra margem do rio correndo mais um pouco para dentro e eu bati nele reclamando. Eu tinha conseguido manter o controle até aquele instante, mas no momento que meu corpo sentiu as mãos dele me segurando meu coração acelerou feito doido, tão rapido que chegou a doer um pouco e eu senti meu corpo estremecer levemente e obviamente ele também percebeu todas essas alterações sorrindo de leve.

- Eí, porque você me pegou no colo seu doido! – gritei novamente irritada tentando me controlar inutilmente.

- Achei que você pudesse estar fraca ainda. - Vincent me soltou confuso, mas ainda sorrindo das reações do meu corpo humano idiota.

- Talvez. – olhei novamente para o rio e fiquei na duvida se ainda aguentaria, não tinha me alimentado o suficiente e já tinha gasto bastante energias nas ultimas horas. Fiquei andando inquieta com aquela situação durante alguns minutos até ser cortada por Vincent.

- Você tem idéia de como parece uma humana? – ele estava estático durante todo o tempo em que eu hesitei em falar inquieta.

- Eu sou meio-humana! – cruzei os braços e senti meu rosto corar quando ele deixou cair seu olhar para os meus seios. Aquele vampiro era impossível.

- Preferia que eu tivesse te matado? – Vincent estava a centímetros do meu rosto e sua voz era quase um rosnado e eu pode ver seus olhos começando a escurecer.

- Bom, eu queimei de qualquer maneira não é? – respondi firme e os olhos de Vincent se encheram de dor.

- Queimou? – sim, havia dor em sua voz também, ninguém esquece a transformação.

- A dor é a mesma, eu só não passo pela transformação. – senti meu corpo tremer levemente e depois tudo ficou levemente mais frio. Eu estava nos braços de Vincent com meu coração em descontrole.

- Desculpe! – ele acariciava meus cabelos – Eu tive que reunir todo o meu controle para poder parar... E eu fui para o mais longe possível. Seu cheiro...

Eu encarei seus olhos dourados enquanto ele inspirava o ar dos meus cabelos.

- Não queima mais. Ainda é tentador, mas não queima. – Vincent parecia confuso me olhando.

- É o sangue. Esse é meu cheiro natural, menos humanos... deve mudar um pouco ainda... – me escondi no seu peito sabendo que ele continuava a me fitar.

- Eu gosto! – Vincent me abraçou mais forte e me levantou no colo.

- Eí, o que você está fazendo? – gritei com ele dando um tapa no seu ombro.

- Proibindo você de se esconder em mim. – Vincent sorria e eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar irritada com ele.

- Você é um idota, Vincent! - agarrei seus cabelos sussurrando no seu ouvido, totalmente embriagada pelo seu cheiro de violetas amadeirado.

- Você é linda! – Vincent agarrou meus cabelos também e eu pude sentir seus lábios nos meus na mesma urgencia do primeiro beijo, mas sem o sangue do primeiro, sem o gosto forte do veneno, sem a ardencia, agora eu estava muito mais parecida com Vincent e o beijo tinha um gosto totalmente delicioso nos meus labios.

Levei alguns segundos para recobrar a conciencia e lembrar do porque estava chateada com Vincent.

- Você me deixou lá! – minha voz soou triste, quando consegui finalmente lembrar.

- Eu fiquei preocupado, mas não podia voltar e não consegui avisar ninguém. – sua voz era urgente e tinha uma dor profunda. – eu não queria te matar, eu não podia fazer aquilo novamente.

- Quem era ela? – Vincent suspirou pesadamente no meu pescoço me dando leves mordidas.

- Jully era... Eu não sei como explicar, ela mudou minha maneira de pensar e de agir, no fim ela acabou da mesma maneira que teria começado.

- Como assim? – perguntei confusa, sua mente estava confusa.

- Nós precisamos voltar? – Vincent olhou na direção que ficava a casa branca e sorriu.

- Eu quero saber! – Fiz birra puxando-o pelo pescoço para mais proximo de mim encarando seus olhos quase negros.

- Sabe, para uma vampira você é muito impaciente – Vincent riu capturando meus labios para mais um beijo. Quando senti os lábios de Vincent em meus lábios quentes, era como um choque térmico com as variações de temperatura do meu próprio corpo mudando bruscamente. Os labios dele eram frios, mas pareciam perfeitos para os meus.

- Alice ficará decepcionada se não voltarmos. – Vincent ainda tinha os lábios sobre os meus enquanto falava.

- Eu tenho direito de fazer o que eu quero! – Falei perdida em Vincent, pois o perfume de violetas amadeirado dele, o frio da sua pele, os lábios macios, tudo que era dele me deixavam louca e incoerente.

- Depois Sam... – a voz de Vincent era rouca e ele parecia fazer um grande esforço para consegui se controlar.

- Agora... - Voltei a beijá-lo, dessa vez com mais calma. Beijava e dava leves mordiscadas no pescoço de Vincent fazendo com que ele me afastasse um pouco.

- Depois... Agora vamos voltar... E você ainda tem algumas coisas para explicar... – A voz de Vincent era rouca e parecia que queria convencer a si mesmo também.

- Você tem que terminar de me contar sober Jully! – Sorri pegando na mão de Vincent para me dirigir a casa, talvez fosse melhor voltar mesmo.

- E você vai ter que me explicar a sua relação com o seu amiguinho Josh. – Vincent sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de me fazer começar a correr e eu senti meu estomgo cair em queda livre. Afinal o que ele sabia sobre o Josh?

_________________________________________________________

_**Desculpem... Pela demora... Por esse capitulo imperfeito... Por tudo... Estou com uma crise parecida com a Mary... Algo não está correto nessa fic... Tive vontade de apaga-la... De reescreve-la... Mas me controlei... É dificil colocar no papel uma coisa que você não está gostando plenamente... Enfim... Deve ser uma crise... Acontece... Espero quer passe logo... Quem sabe depois de eu ler Eclipse melhore a inspiração... Estou torcendo...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	23. Narrativas

23 – **NARRATIVAS**

Já faz dois meses desde o meu aniversário.

A festa tinha continuado tranqüila para alivio de Alice.

Meu pai e minha mãe pareciam se acertar e eu acabei dormindo na casa dos Cullen, nos braços de Vincent.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com um forte rosnado que eu conhecia muito bem.

Corri para a sala e encontrei Josh e Vincent se encarando e rosnando alto.

Emmett e Edward tentavam controlar a situação.

Alice me olhava em pânico, obviamente não conseguia ver o resultado pela minha presença.

Jacob tinha uma Nessei chorando agarrada firme nos braços.

Bella mordia seu lábio inferior e estava ao meu lado me dando apoio para fazer alguma coisa.

Os dois vampiros continuavam rosnando no meio da sala numa cena que seria patética se não fosse desesperadora para mim.

Eu conhecia os dois vampiros e nenhum deles era um santo.

Me coloquei no meio dos dois, mas ambos ignoraram a minha presença.

Chamei os dois e nenhum dos dois pareceu me ouvir.

Tive um calafrio pelos pensamentos de ambos.

Acabei convencendo Josh a partir sem que nada pior acontecesse.

Ele me lembrou o quanto me amava e o quanto estava com saudade do sangue humano antes de ir.

Vick e meu pai partiram no dia seguinte.

Tinham recebido uma missão.

Minha mãe não se importou e pediu pela milésima vez para que Filipe não voltasse mais.

Mary teve muito o que explicar para Nessie e Jacob, eles não deixaram de lado todas as suas duvidas e passamos algumas tardes conversando para deixá-los satisfeitos.

Mary contou sobre nunca ter realmente desconfiado de Filipe ser um vampiro, que sempre achou que ele tinha alguma doença estranha e confirmou que Filipe sempre pedia para ela ser igual a ele, porém ela nunca entedia exatamente o que ele queria dizer com isso.

Minha mãe contou sobre a descoberta da gravidez, do desespero e da tentativa de aborto.

Contou da reação de felicidade e descrença de Filipe ao descobrir que ia ser pai.

Contou sobre a reação da sua família, seu casamento com Filipe e sua descoberta dele ser um vampiro.

Mary evitou falar sobre o ataque que ela presenciou Filipe se alimentando de uma mulher, mas falou dos vampiros que foram na nossa casa quando eu nasci e de quando ela nos expulsou de casa.

Hoje Mary estava feliz com seu trabalho no hospital.

Carlisle e Esme faziam muito bem a ela e já havia planos dela se mudar junto a eles quando fosse a hora.

A hora da mudança estava a cada segundo mais próxima dos Cullen, eles estavam há muito tempo em Forks.

Vincent e eu não voltamos àquela conversa nesses dois meses.

Estivemos sempre juntos em todos os momentos, mas não voltamos a falar sobre nossas duvidas e receios.

Nem em seus pensamentos ele me questionava.

Eu ainda queria saber sobre o passado dele.

Vincent também queria saber o que se passava entre eu e Josh apesar de evitar ao maximo esse pensamento.

Josh, Filipe e Vick nunca mais deram noticias nesses dois meses.

Já Nessie crescia mais a cada dia.

Eu me angustiava sabendo que um dia eles viriam, eles sempre vinham, mas ela me mantinha a promessa de ter sempre o colar que eu havia dado no seu aniversário no pescoço.

Era a única proteção que eu podia dar a ela, eu sabia que não estaria mais por perto quando eles chegassem.

A relação de Nessie e Jacob me lembrava muitas vezes eu e Josh, eu sabia que não podia evitar e que no fundo não tinha comparação, mas as lembranças da minha rápida infância com ele sempre vinham a tona.

O tempo passava rápido e eu sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que finalmente conversar com Vincent.

Era inevitável.

Era necessário.

A barreira existente entre nós era palpável.

O passado era algo que não tinha como esconder.

Mas eu faria o possível para manter o meu oculto.

Pelo menos por enquanto.

_________________________________________________________

_**Oi... Não me matem... Eu sei que esse capítulo ta horrível... Eu sei que ele não tem o mesmo ritmo, formato e nem nada dos outros... Mas eu não estava mais conseguindo escrever... Totalmente sem inspiração, então veio essa idéia de texto solto... De contar a passagem de tempo... De não explicar tudo em diálogos... Achei que era a melhor solução... Eu também estava doente sem postar... Sentava todo dia na frente do computador e me dava um branco completo... Tem sido desesperador...**_

_**Tive outro "problema" também para essa falta de inspiração... Uma paixonite aguda por Draco Malfoy, pois é fiquei lendo fic de HP e viciei no loirinho... Mas estou me curando... A crise foi tão forte que eu não consegui terminar Eclipse... **_

_**Mas eu nem fui tão malvada né... A conversa do Vincent e da Sammy ainda não aconteceu... Eu só cortei a briga do Josh e Vincent e as explicações da Mary... Não prometo quando vou voltar a postar... Eu gostaria de dizer que rápido, mas isso vai depender da inspiração...**_

_**Desculpem a demora do fundo do meu coração!!!**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Marcia B.S. **_


	24. Caça e Caçador

24 – CAÇA E CAÇADOR

Não era a primeira vez que eu e Vincent saiamos para caçar juntos, mas invariavelmente acabávamos nos afastando, como se isso fosse nos privar daquilo que tentávamos evitar.

Eu não podia dizer que estávamos bem, pois nem parecíamos os mesmos.

Era claro que eu ainda perdia o controle do meu corpo cada vez que ele estava por perto. Meu coração disparava descontroladamente como da primeira vez que o vi e meu rosto esquentava pela percepção que todos podiam perfeitamente notar a minha pulsação desigual pela simples presença de Vincent no ambiente.

Apesar de todos esses sintomas nossa relação estava distante.

Estava tão distraída com minhas próprias frustrações e sentimentos que levei alguns segundos para me dar conta do que acontecia na minha volta. Estava tudo muito quieto, quieto demais para ser verdade. Nesse momento a suave brisa me trouxe um aroma delicioso e já tão familiar de violetas amadeirado me fazendo virar instintivamente para a sua direção.

Eu não entendi muito bem o que acontecia, mas Vincent corria em minha direção.

Deixei minha cabeça cair de lado numa expressão interrogativa ao vê-lo parar perto de uma arvore ainda distante. Ele estava terrivelmente lindo com sempre e eu senti uma necessidade assustadora de tocá-lo mais uma vez e sentir a textura da sua pele em minhas mãos.

Vincent agora caminhava lentamente na minha direção sua posição era de caçada e seu rosto estava transtornado de raiva e desejo. Senti meu coração disparar mais uma vez no meu peito fazendo com que Vincent se movimentasse mais rápido.

Uma sensação de déjà vu se apoderou de mim.

Eu estava estática não conseguia mover um músculo sequer com a brisa suave balançando meus cabelos soltos levando meu aroma tão modificado para aquele vampiro que continuava a correr como se estivesse me caçando. Era isso ele estava fazendo, estava me caçando, mas dessa vez eu estava forte e me coloquei o correr dele pela floresta.

- "_ Acha que pode escapar de mim? _" - a mente de Vincent gritou nos minhas costas. - " _Seu cheiro já não é mais tão apetitoso, mas ainda assim me fascina. _"

Vincent mantinha o olhar fixo nas minhas costas na nossa corrida, eu podia sentir seus olhos negros me analisando como um predador antes do ataque, ele analisava minhas chances e meus movimentos. O caçador estava solto e ficava cada vez mais próximo e eu me irritei por aquele vampiro ser tão rápido e então tudo ficou ainda extremamente rápido e distorcido na minha visão.

Meu corpo foi arremessado violentamente pela lateral a metros de distancia preso no chão em cima de algumas raízes entre as árvores. Respirei fundo, meu coração disparado pela adrenalina da situação parecia que ia sair do meu corpo.

Vincent estava sobre o meu corpo, prendendo meus pulsos firmemente no chão com uma das mãos sobre a minha cabeça, tão firme como dá primeira vez, mas dessa vez não me machucava e ele olhava intensamente para o meu pescoço.

- " _Tão macia! Tão cheirosa!_ " – ele passava o nariz pelo meu pescoço sentindo meu cheiro e meu corpo tremia levemente com seu toque gelado.

Eu não pensei em me mover, enquanto sentia as mãos dele passeando pelo meu corpo e me deliciava com as sensações que ele me fazia sentia por estar tão perto. Era estranho. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não me tocava daquele jeito.

Vincent percorria a língua pelo meu pescoço até encontrar a minha clavícula.

Meu coração batia alucinadamente no peito e eu senti ele rindo junto a minha pele.

- Vincent – minha voz saiu rouca e muito baixa.

- Eu adoro suas reações. – a voz dele também era rouca e estava próxima ao meu ouvido, uma voz deliciosa que me fez estremecer junto ao corpo dele fazendo-o se encaixar melhor sobre o meu corpo.

Ele me encarou com seus olhos negros de desejo e sua expressão se alterou drasticamente para uma angustia profunda.

- Precisamos conversar. – Vincent passou a mão pelo meu rosto demoradamente ao falar isso.

- Ótima maneira de iniciar uma conversa. – eu quase não tinha fôlego para falar, mas ele soltou meus pulsos rindo indo perigosamente em direção aos meus lábios num beijo suave mais cheio de desejo.

- Josh faz seu coração ficar assim? – Vincent perguntou casualmente com a cabeça apoiada com uma das mãos e não me olhava nos olhos, tinha seu olhar fixo no seu próprio dedo que percorria meu braço.

Vincent não moveu nem um milímetro do seu corpo de perto do meu, na verdade ele conseguiu se acomodar ainda mais próximo de mim e meu coração não parecia que iria sossegar tão cedo.

- Você sabe que não. – respondi olhando naqueles olhos negros como os meus apesar dele continuar a não me olhar.

- Eu não entendo. – a voz dele era levemente irritada e isso me fez sorrir.

- Eu também não entendo. – Vincent encarou meus olhos ao ouvir minhas palavras. – Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo, ele sempre estava com meu pai, sempre esteve presente na minha vida.

- Você gosta dele?

- Gosto. – mordi meu lábio e senti o corpo dele pesar ainda mais sobre o meu.

- Eu não pretendo participar de nenhum triangulo. - Vincent se escondeu nos meus cabelos e falou no meu ouvido com uma voz fria e sem emoção aparente.

- Triangulo? – eu não agüentei segurar o riso e isso o fez bufar no meu pescoço – Vincent, não existe nada entre eu e Josh. Ele é muito importante para mim, mas como um irmão e amigo. – ri ainda mais sentido o seu rosnado no meu pescoço, Vincent mantinha o rosto escondido de mim. – Eu sei que ele gosta de mim, mas não posso evitar e ele sabe que... – perdi minha voz fazendo-o erguer o rosto para voltar a me encarar.

- O que ele sabe Sam? – os olhos negros dele estavam a centímetros dos meus.

- Que eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por você.

Vincent me segurou pela nuca e me beijou de um jeito que eu nunca poderia imaginar ser possível, a cada beijo parecia que ele conseguia se superar ainda mais me deixando completamente sem fôlego, e para uma meia-vampira isso era realmente difícil. As mãos dele percorriam o meu corpo numa urgência desesperadora e minhas mãos também procuravam o corpo dele com tamanha pressa que em poucos segundos conseguimos nos livras das nossas roupas.

As sensações que passavam pelo meu corpo eram indescritíveis, eu nunca tinha estado naquela situação com alguém, nunca havia sentido tanto desejo, nunca havia me sentido tão desejada como Vincent me fazia sentir. Meu coração cadenciava uma musica própria que seguíamos como se fosse nossa própria melodia. Nada mais me importava naquele momento, apenas o toque levemente gelado dele na minha pele, os seus beijos e o calor absurdo que eu começava a sentir até me levar a estremecer junto ao corpo dele.

- Eu tinha acabado de conseguir sair de uma guerra – Vincent começou a falar depois de um tempo em que ficamos contemplando um ao outro em silencio e se acomodando mais uma vez sobre o meu corpo.

Eu tentei perguntar de que guerra ele estava falando, mas Vincent colocou seus lábios levemente nos meus me calando.

- Me deixe contar tudo, depois você faz suas perguntas. – eu assenti sentindo meu coração a mil com os lábios dele sobre os meus enquanto ele falava.

- Eu estava perdido, confuso... Então Jully surgiu na minha vida, sua visão era única, despreocupada, ela não tinha aquele medo habitual dos humanos, foram os melhores seis meses da minha existência – me mexi desconfortável com aquela declaração e ele riu.

– Você vai ficar com ciúmes de alguém que já morreu há três décadas? – ele não desgrudou seus olhos dos meus.

- Eu.. – mas eu não sabia o que falar, pois eu realmente tinha ficado com ciúmes.

- Acho que eu tenho mais motivo, não? – Vincent deslizou sua mão pelo meu corpo me fazendo soltar um gemido involuntário pelo seu toque.

- Talvez. – eu murmurei voltando a abrir meus olhos – mas somente porque ele ainda está vivo.

- Hummm... Eu posso resolver isso rapidamente então. – eu podia sentir todo o divertimento na voz dele ao apoiar a sua testa na minha.

- Vincent Berdinazze! Nem pense numa coisa dessas, ele É importante para mim. – falei sem pensar e vi rosnar irritado antes de continuar a falar.

- Então pare de sentir ciúmes de uma mulher que eu matei! – toque seu rosto para tentar acalmá-lo um pouco e ele buscou meus lábios mordendo-os delicadamente enquanto eu me perdia na profundeza dos seus olhos negros.

Quando ele voltou a falar sua voz era mais calma.

- Eu estava caçando. Era uma noite quente e eu estava escondido num beco escuro. Eu não queria matar, começava a me arrepender das atrocidades que já tinha visto acontecer, das atrocidades que eu já tinha cometido. – acariciei seu rosto mais uma vez dando apoio, eu conhecia aquele sentimento.

- Eu cheguei a pensar em maneiras de morrer naquela época. – Vincent se aproximou do meu rosto e manteve seus lábios sobre os meus.

- Eu tentei ser humana. – disse fazendo meus lábios roçarem gostosamente nos dele.

- Não consigo imaginar você caçando humanos.

- Mas eu nunca cacei. Pelo menos não humanos.- suspirei virando o meu rosto enquanto os pensamentos de Vincent tomavam rumos confusos.

- O que você caçava? – Vincent sussurrou rouco no meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar.

- Vampiros. – eu não encarei seu rosto e fechei minha mente ainda mais, pois não queria saber o que ele pensaria disso.

- E os outros? – Vincent puxou meu rosto me fazendo olhar nos seus olhos que apenas mostravam uma curiosidade aparente.

- Não. Eles caçam humanos, mas eu não devo falar mais nada sobre isso, por favor. – eu pedi sabendo que ele continuava curioso sobre o assunto, mas ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e voltou a sua narrativa como se eu nunca tivesse falado.

- Eu tinha sede e estava num beco escuro esperando, esperando por um erro de um humano, um deslize, por alguém que cometesse o azar que cruzar aquela rua sem iluminação. – ele suspirou – então senti seu cheiro, não era doce, era um cheiro normal, sem grandes atrativos, como todos os outros. – Vincent inspirou no meu pescoço – apenas o seu cheiro me deixou descontrolado até hoje e apesar de mais suave ainda deixa um pouco.

Sorri com essa afirmativa, tinha receios da minha mudança de aroma para ele.

- Ela entrou naquela rua escura sem olhar em volta, entrou como se fosse normal não haver luz no seu caminho, como nada pudesse lhe causar mal por passar ali. – Vincent tinha um olhar perdido para longe de mim e acompanhava suas lembranças daquela noite.

- Eu continuei analisando aquela figura frágil se aproximar de mim na escuridão e quando eu me movi para atacá-la ela falou. – "Olá!" - Eu parei o movimento descrente, não tinha como ela ter me percebido ali, mas ela estava falando e não existia mais ninguém ali.

- Ela não tinha medo, nem receio, mas também não podia me ver na escuridão. Era uma postura estranha estar parada no meio de um beco escuro a alguns passos de um predador letal. – "Qual o seu nome?" – Eu não sei o que me fez responder, mas a sede naquele momento não era maior que o interesse que aquela estranha me despertava.

- "Eu me chamo Jully" – ela sorriu como se fosse normal se apresentar a um estranho, como se estivéssemos numa praça ou em qualquer outro lugar menos um beco escuro e deserto.

Ela continuou o seu caminho sem olhar para trás uma única vez e eu não sei o que me fez permanecer parado observando-a ir embora. Foi a primeira vez que me alimentei de animais, mas a verdade é que a imagem daquela mulher não saia da minha cabeça e eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu lembrei que Charlotte uma vez havia me dito que Jasper estava se alimentando de animais e pela primeira vez eu tentei.

- Foi estranho! – Vincent suspirou na minha bochecha.

- É horrível no inicio, eu sinto a diferença do sabor na mente deles... – falei sem pensar e vi dois olhos negros sobre os meus quando abri os olhos – é difícil pra mim estar perto deles por esse motivo também. – sorri fracamente e Vincent continuou sua narrativa.

- Jully virou uma obsessão e em poucos dias estávamos sentados frente a frente conversando, ela era diferente, natural, mas nunca tive coragem de contar o que eu era para ela. Foi a primeira vez que eu me senti humano, eram tantas sensações diferentes, eu queria ficar sempre junto dela, era quase doentio.

- Você me lembrou ela, aquela sensação de querer estar perto. – Vincent acariciou meu rosto.

- Por isso você fugiu? – eu não olhava para ele.

- Eu não fugi, eu apenas não queria repetir os mesmos erros e Edward estava extremamente preocupado, assim como Jasper e Alice. Alice estava paranóica tentando ver o futuro sem conseguir, mas ela achou que tivesse algo haver com Nessie e os lobos a principio.

- Não gosto dessa história de saberem meu futuro. – fiz uma careta de desagrado.

- Mas ninguém sabe. – Vincent me beijou e voltou a encarar a floresta.

- Eu estava tão feliz com ela, mas sabia que ela começava a reparar nos detalhes, minha ausência quando fazia sol, minha pele gelada, minha falta de apetite, a cor dos olhos, quando se está muito próximo de um humano, eles percebem coisas que preferimos ocultar.

- E no fundo eu queria contar a ela, queria revelar o que era, queria me abrir...

- Mas ela não aceitou tão bem quanto você imaginou. – sussurrei lembrando.

- Não, ela ficou assustada, fugiu...

- O acidente não foi culpa sua. – segurei o rosto de Vincent com as minhas mãos, ele tinha a expressão amargurada.

- Eu podia ter evitado, eu não devia ter deixado-a ir...

- Vincent... – sussurrei.

- EU A MATEI! – a expressão dele era de puro ódio e eu o abracei apertado.

- eu te amo, Vincent... – sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto nos deixamos ficar ali abraçados até que ele conseguisse controlar aquela dor que ele nunca ia esquecer, vampiros não esquecem.

_________________________________________________________

_**O inicio ta bom...**_

_**O fim foi concluído num dia sem muita inspiração...**_

_**Mas acho que deu para entender que ele nunca vai superar completamente a morte da Jully...**_

_**E a Sammy nunca vai deixar de gostar da Josh a maneira dela...**_

_**A fic ta quase no fim...**_

_**Acho que vocês sabem que isso é um romance tosco né???**_

_**Possivelmente teremos mais dois ou três capítulos e então Meia Lua assume o comando...**_

_**Sim, essa fic ta terminando de forma tosca, mas infelizmente era pra ser tosca mesmo...**_

_**Afinal, Sammy já decidiu voltar a ser o que realmente é e ela e o Vincent estão quase totalmente acertados, mas ainda teremos uma conversa mãe e filha e Nessei com Sammy...**_

_**É estranho ver o fim de uma história...**_

_**Desculpem pelas demoras, mas inspiração é algo realmente estranho...**_

_**Estou aprendendo a escrever em pé num onibus lotado...**_

_**Olha o que eu não faço por vcs...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	25. Chegando a hora

**25 – CHEGANDO A HORA**

O tempo passou rapido mais uma vez.

Eu nunca estive tão feliz apesar de Vincent nunca ter confessado que me amava.

E mesmo com toda essa felicadidade eu estava cada dia mais receosa.

Eu precisava ir embora.

Não podia arriscar permanecer junto a Nessie.

Eles viriam e já podiam estar prontos para conhece-la.

Eles não podiam me ver.

Pelo menos não agora.

Mary sentia que meu tempo ao seu lado estava terminando.

Eu sentia sua ponta de tristeza e isso me entristecia ainda mais.

Numa classica manhã chovosa minha mãe não aguentou mais a pressão e iniciou a dolorosa conversa.

- Está chegando a hora de você me deixar não é? – Mary evitava me olhar nos olhas encarando sua xicara de café.

- Você sabe que é preciso! – Eu tmbém não tinha coragem de fita-la.

- Eles viram busca-la não é? – apenas assenti com a cabeça, ela sabia o que significava.

- Eu não gosto deles. – As memorias de minha mãe de quando eu fui buscada não eram das melhores e eu não podia discordar totalmente dela.

- Eles não são tão ruins, tivemos o azar de conhecer o pior.

- Aquele monstro destruiu meu lar, minha casa, amaeçou minha filha e quase matou meu marido. – a voz de Mary era assustada – Eu fico com medo de imaginar o que aconteceria se Josh não tivesse aparecido.

- Provavelmente eu teria sido levada naquele dia, mas não acredito que ele mataria realmente meu pai.

- Não? – Mary se espantou com a declaração da filha.

- Hoje, depois de tudo o que já passei no meio deles, eu sei que não.

Ouvi o som rasgante da moto de Vincent e não acreditei. - "_Ele não acha que eu vou andar naquilo?_" – Corri para fora da casa depois de dar um beijo em minha mãe e o encontrei ainda sobre a moto me esperando.

- Você achou que ia escapar não é? – Vicent sorriu para mim.

- Eu realmente... – tentei inventar uma desculpa qualquer, mas ele estava tão lindo e seus olhos dourados tão brilhantes que nada me veio a mente.

- Eu sei que você não vai morrer, Sam – ele brincou descendo da moto e vindo ao meu encontro.

- Vincent... – murmurei totalmente perdida com o coração descompasado enquanto ele roçava o seu nariz na minha orelha.

- Por favor... – ele sussurou com sua voz rouca e aveludada mordiscando me derretendo e eu acabei me deixando levar.

Quando dei por mim já estavamos na estrada com Vincent testando o maximo que a sua moto podia chegar.

Minha primeira reação foi o pânico, mas logo a conciencia de que eu não tinha nada a temer me tranquilizou e eu passei a adorar a sensação de sentir o corpo frio dele junto ao meu em movimento.

Era como correr, porém mais lento e também totalmente diferente. Eu estava encantada.

Criei coragem para soltar meus braços do corpo dele e os abri rindo a fim de sentir toda a sensação do vento e tal atitude vez ele dar uma gostosa gargalhada que eu acompanhei me agarrando novamente nele tentando roubar um beijo.

- Assim você vai me fazer cair! – Vincent disse rindo também muito feliz.

- Você não vai cair! – discordei aproximando minha cabeça do seu ombro. – Confio em você!

Dessa vez foi ele que me roubou um beijo que me deixou nas nuvens.

- Aonde estamos indo? – perguntei curiosa.

- Aonde quer ir? – ele jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Conhece algum lugar tranquilo para conversarmos?

- Sobre o que quer conversar?

- Preciso te contar uma coisa. – falei triste enterrando meu rosto nas costas dele, não tinha certeza se ele iria comigo. – Mas não é nada disso que você está pensando.

- Sabe conviver com você e o Edward é um inferno! – ele riu e eu acompanhei.

- Você pode ir embora! – a insegurança na minha voz era notavel.

- Eu estarei aonde você estiver Sam – agarrei forte a cintura dele, pois talvez não fosse tão dificil a conversa que teriamos.

_________________________________________________________

_**Eu não tenho certeza, mas esse capitulo também me parece estar numa narrativa diferente do restante da fic.**_

_**Acho que um dia vou ter que reescreve-la para arrumar isso, mas por hora é melhor ter um novo capitulo publicado.**_

_**Eu sei que vocês querem me matar e que eu tenho demorado horrores.**_

_**Me desculpem! Eu juro que adoraria postar um capitulo por dia como antigamente, mas não tenho conseguido.**_

_**Agradeço a todos os reviews e o apoio...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	26. Hora de dizer até mais

**26 – HORA DE DIZER ATÉ MAIS**

Vincent me levou a um lugar tranqüilo como pedi. Era um lago tão calmo e silencioso que me dava uma paz sem igual. Respirei fundo para criar coragem para falar. Os pensamentos dele buscavam uma explicação para o meu comportamento nos últimos dias. No fundo ele já sabia que eu estava indo embora.

- Eu preciso partir... – falei logo tirando o peso das minhas costas.

- Por quê? – Vincent me enlaçou pela cintura e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- É preciso! – me desvencilhei dele e sentei no chão observando o lago a minha frente.

- Por que é preciso? – ele se sentou ao meu lado, mas vi em sua mente o medo que eu estivesse fugindo dele.

- Não tem nada haver com você. – sorri acariciando seu rosto.

- Então fique! – ele suplicou com seus olhos dourados nos meus.

- Não posso! – balancei a cabeça discordando – Não é seguro agora!

- O que está acontecendo Sam?

- Josh... – não consegui completar e um rosnado alto saiu da garganta de Vincent – Deixe de ser bobo! – suspirei contrariada – Josh e meu pai me mandaram um alerta. – olhei fundo nos olhos dele – Eu preciso partir.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – Vincent ainda parecia contrariado por eu ter mencionado Josh.

- Eu não posso contar. – baixei meu olhar, mas busquei suas mãos geladas.

- Do que você está fugindo?

- Não estou fugindo, mas não seria interessante me encontrarem agora.

- Quem não pode te encontrar? – Vincent pegou meu rosto com as suas mãos e eu podia escutar toda a sua preocupação comigo.

Suspirei fundo e lhe dei um beijo antes de continuar.

- Imagine... Como posso me fazer entender... – abracei seu corpo procurando conforto e ele me moldou junto a ele no seu colo.

- Imagine que você foi recrutado pelos Volturi... – Vincent rosnou baixo – Apenas imagine...

- Você trabalha para os Volturi?

- Não! Me deixe concluir...

- Agora imagine que depois de um tempo você conseguiu uma amizade importante e conseguiu permissão para sair dos Volturi...

- Impossível. – ele respondeu seco.

- Exato! Ninguém se desliga de uma organização como aquela.

- Mas se você disse que não faz parte dos Volturi. – Ele me fez encara-lo confuso.

- Existe uma outra organização, tão poderosa quanto desconhecida...

- Uma organização como os Volturi?

- Sim... E assim como eles redigem as suas regras, esta organização controla os meio-vampiros...

- Nessie... – Vincent sussurrou.

- Sim... eles viram... Já estão vindo na verdade... Foi isso que meu pai me alertou... É por isso que preciso partir...

- Mas temos que avisar aos Cullen!

- Não! – ele me olhou contrariado – Vai ser pior para Nessie se souberem que os Cullen sabem sobre eles.

- Como assim?

- Me dê um tempo...

- Mas eles podem machuca-la?

- Vincent! – rosnei ofendida – Você acha que eu iria embora se houvesse essa possibilidade?

- Não... Desculpe...

- Mas eles podem se assustar, mesmo entre os vampiros os Cullen assustam pelo seu numero... Acho que nunca houve uma meia-vampiro tão cercada de vampiros...

- Mas porque não podemos contar a eles?

- Você conhece Edward... Ele vai tomar medidas extremas se souber muito e isso pode assusta-los e se eles se assustarem... Bom... Existem alguns deles que são especializados em execução de vampiros...

- Como? – Vincent ficou imóvel.

- Quando algum vampiro cruza o caminho de um meio-vampiro normalmente é eliminado se causar problemas...

- Mas você acha que...

- Eles seriam eliminados...

- Duvido que alguém consiga vence-los. – eu ri alto.

- Eu duvido que eles sobrevivam – terminei séria e Vincent me encarou – Eu fazia parte dessa equipe.

- Você é especializada em execução de vampiros? – inocentemente havia mais diversão que medo nas suas palavras.

- Sim... Por isso acho melhor o senhor não me irritar... – e dizendo isso me joguei em cima dele beijando-o.

- Então você vai partir? – ele murmurou mordiscando no meu pescoço, mas eu podia sentir nitidamente meu coração falhando com suas palavras.

- Eu preciso...

- E nós?

- Eu não controlo a sua vida. – suspirei mordiscando a sua orelha.

- Não... Você é dona da minha existência...

Nada mais foi dito, não era preciso. Ele iria comigo e nada me deixava mais feliz. E sentir as mãos geladas dele passeando pelo meu corpo era tudo o que eu queria naquele momento. Talvez no fim tudo desse certo. Agora eu tinha uma razão para a minha existência.

A casa branca dos Cullen parecia mais melancólica aquela manhã. O tempo natural de Forks não ajudava a mudar essa sensação. Eu sabia que meu coração estava dividido. Eu iria deixar para trás muitas pessoas queridas, mas eu não tinha muita escolha. Olhei mais uma vez para minha mãe que estava inchada de tanto chorar.

- Você vai ficar bem? – perguntei pela milésima vez.

- Eu sei me cuidar! Além disso tenho o seu pai que eu sei que vai ficar por perto.

- Sim, eu conheço meu pai... – olhei para Edward enquanto abraçava mais uma vez minha mãe. – Você toma conta dela pra mim?

- Com certeza. – eu sentia que Edward ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, ele sabia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, pois tinha bloqueado a mente de Mary e Vincent.

- Eí... Não fique assim... – senti um forte apertão quando Alice veio pulando me abraçar.

- Vou sentir sua falta! É horrível não conseguir ver o que vai acontecer com vocês... – eu ri da carinha de desespero da vampira.

- Sabe... Isso é o normal... Não saber... – Alice me mostrou a língua, mas me abraçou forte mais uma vez.

- Sammy... Sammy... Sammy... – fui esmagada pelo abraço de urso de Emmett. – Ainda vamos lutar um dia.

- Quem sabe Em. – tentei sorrir me soltando dele.

- Adeus! – Rose também parecia triste com a minha partida, mas seus pensamentos estavam no abraço que o seu marido me deu.

- Até mais Rose! – abracei ela e pisquei para a Bella ao lado de Edward.

- Você vai fazer falta aqui. – Bella sorriu.

- Eu sei que sou uma excelente babá! – ri da carinha de envergonhada que ela fez e Edward gargalhou. Abracei os dois apertados – Vou sentir falta daqui também.

Me virei seria para Jacob. – Então Jake, juízo! – ele riu sem graça e me deu um abraço que quase me fritou de tão quente, já tinha acostumado com os abraços congelantes dos vampiros.

- Nessie, me prometa que nunca vai tirar esse colar. – abracei a pequena que estava cada dia maior.

- Eu prometo! – os olhinhos dela brilharam.

- Eu sei que não preciso pedir, mas Jasper – o loiro me olhou interrogativo – Não deixe Nessie nunca!

- Por quê? – Alice perguntou insegura não conseguiria ver o significado dos meus pedidos e ficava apreensiva.

- Apenas não deixem ela.

- Eles viram me buscar não é? – a voz de Nessie era doce, mas deixava transparecer uma excitação. De alguma maneira ela sabia.

- Eles quem Nessie? – Jacob perguntou confuso olhando para a menina ao seu lado enquanto eu apenas afaguei os cabelos castanhos dela.

- Vocês saberão quando chegar a hora.

- Quem é essa mulher de olhos azuis? – deixei Edward ver algumas imagens na minha mente mais para preveni-lo.

- Se vocês tiverem sorte, alguém que conhecerão em breve.

- Sammy! Eu vou sentir sua falta! – Nessie se agarrou na minha cintura com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Eu também pequena! – uma lagrima escapou do meu olho e Vincent me abraçou forte me dando segurança.

- Nos vamos voltar a nos encontrar não é? – as palavras de Nessie foram acompanhadas pelos olhares pedintes dos demais vampiros. Aquilo estava tão difícil para mim. Nunca pensei que sentiria tanta falta deles.

- Quem sabe! – respondi sonhadora, se tudo desse certo eu poderia voltar a vê-los.

- Cuide dela Vincent! – Jasper e os demais começaram a se despedir do vampiro ao meu lado.

- Eu vou cuidar! – a voz de Vincent era forte e decidida, mas ele sorria acariciando meus cabelos.

- Cuide da minha mãe, Dr. Cullen! – pedi sorrindo e recebi um abraço carinhoso de Esme.

- Não se preocupe, tomaremos conta dela. – e olhando nos meus olhos Carlisle continuou – ela já é quase da família!

E sem dizer mais nada entrei no carro junto com Vincent, mas eu sabia, todos nós sabíamos que tínhamos uma eternidade para nós reencontrarmos.

___________________________________________________________

_**E infelizmente cheguei ao fim...**_

_**(chorando litros aqui)**_

_**A história não é triste, mas concluir é quase como perde-la...**_

_**Snif... snif... snif...**_

_**Mas é isso... Consegui concluir uma, agora só falta duas...**_

_**Não estou contando minha aventura por HP obviamente...**_

_**Bom, foi muito bom estar aqui com vcs e espero que vcs acompanhem Meia Lua que é a continuação de NORMAL...**_

_**Prometo postar logo o novo capitulo...**_

_**Obs: como eu tinha prometido vou postar agora as cenas excluídas e modificadas ao longo da história...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	27. Dois meses depois

**27 – DOIS MESES DEPOIS**

SEATTLE

Numa lanchonete jovem badalada duas adolescentes pareciam entretidas conversando sobre banalidades cotidianas numa das mesas na varanda do segundo andar.

- Aquela é a criança? – a ruiva de cabelo extremamente liso pela cintura, olhos verdes e sardas perguntou tomando um gole do milkshake de chocolate.

- Sim. – a outra garota tinha a pele negra, olhos escuros e cabelos com várias tranças com fitas coloridas.

Ambas sorriram.

- Ela é especial?

- Ela é a criança que nos entregou aos Volturi.

- Então já temos conhecimento dela antes.

- Uns quatro anos ou mais...

- Tivemos que interferir? Para eles não matarem a criança? – havia uma certa excitação na voz da ruiva.

- Não, apesar de terem mandado um destacamento de proteção.

- O que houve? – os olhos verdes brilharam de curiosidade.

- Nahuel foi apresentado também – ambas tinham uma expressão de nojo.

- Então foi isso que aconteceu com John?

- Ainda não aconteceu, os Volturi são muito lentos as vezes.

- Mas a riscos?

- Não, Nahuel pediu pelas irmãs, mas eu sei que existe uma equipe controlando o caso.

- Por que o interesse nessa criança?

- Faz séculos que não nasce ninguém.

- Nasceu a traidora. – a ruiva fechou a expressão lembrando.

- Ela deveria ter sido eliminada. – os olhos negros eram pura raiva e ela teve que manter o controle para não quebrar a mesa a sua frente.

- Mas a General pediu por ela.

- Sim, ela não é mais nossa responsabilidade… - a negra fechou os olhos com força – Milorde acha que essa criança pode trazer nossa General de volta.

- Será?

Ambas as garotas olharam a adolescente que brincava com um amigo grande e que elas sabiam que não era humano, há algumas quadras dali. Perto o suficiente para sua visão aguçada e longe para que algum deles possa reconhecer seu aroma. Tinha uma outra vampira entretida vendo livros numa loja em frente a praça aonde os dois passeavam de mãos dadas.

- Jake… - Nessie olhava para o chão.

- O que foi Nessie? – o lobisomem olhou confuso para a menina ao seu lado, ela estava muito calada hoje.

- Você gosta de mim? – os olhos chocolate dela encontraram os dele.

- Claro que eu adoro você! – ele afagou os cabelos dela, ela parecia tão pequena perto dele.

- Acho que você não me entendeu… - a garota suspirou frustrada.

- Mas eu gosto de você… - Jacob olhou mais uma vez confuso para a criança ao seu lado. A cada dia ela lembrava mais a Bella.

- Jake… - ela o fez sentar no banco ficando em pé – Eu quero saber se você gosta de mim… - Jacob abriu a boca para falar, mas ela o olhou séria e ele a fechou no mesmo instante – Como… Aí Jake… Você gosta de mim sem ser como amiga? – os olhos chocolates brilharam um pouco assustados esperando um resposta.

Jacob ficou estatico com as palavras dela e a olhou mais uma vez era tão pequena, mas pelas contas do médico já devia ter quase quatorze anos. Imaginou algumas vezes que isso podia acontecer, mas sempre teve medo. Tudo acontecia muito rápido com a sua pequena Reneesme.

- Nessie… - ele murmurou rouco.

- Você não gosta de mim não é? – partiu o coração dele ver as lágrimas em seus olhos chocolates.

- Nessie… - ele segurou seu rosto delicado com suas mãos grandes e quentes – Você é tudo pra mim – seu olhar se iluminou com o sorriso que apareceu no rosto da menina – Mas…

- Sempre tem um mas… - a garota disse contrariada arrancando uma risada dele.

- Você ainda é muito nova para mim…

- Não sou nova… - mas ela se calou diante o olhar dele. – Você nunca vai me deixar não é?

- Nunca… - e ele abraçou a garota. Tinha certeza que Edward não ia gostar nada disso e que Rose ia querer mata-lo, mas não podia controlar os pensamentos da garota. Ela crescia assustadoramente rápido até mesmo para ele.

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Epílogo..**_

_**Nossa!!! Tão rápido...**_

_**Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs....**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	28. Primeiro Extra

**Primeiro Extra:**

_**Olá pessoal!!! Como prometido vou postar as cenas cortadas ou modificadas da fic... Como o material já está digitado acho que pode ser interessante vcs verem as mudanças que aconteceram durante o desenvolvimento dela. **_

_**Esse capítulo que vou postar hoje é a primeira versão do Capitulo 4 com o mesmo nome Pensamentos. Vcs podem reparar que originalmente este era o Capítulo 3 da Fic...**_

_**Bom... É só para curiosidade de vocês... O próximo que irei postar é um Capítulo que não existe na fic, pois trata de uma abordagem que eu acabei deixando de lado...**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_

3 – PENSAMENTOS

Eu estava num desses momentos de tédio em que eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele quando decidi pegar o carro e dar uma volta, Seatle ficava tão perto que optei por dar um pulo nas lojas de lá.

A sorveteria da esquina havia se tornado meu lugar favorito, eu sempre gostei do aroma de sorvete. Era doce. Apesar de que eu ainda ficava enjoada com a comida, suspirei pesadamente e me dei conta de que havia alguém ao meu lado, olhei para baixo e vi dois olhos de chocolates derretidos me encarando vividamente e depois um grande sorriso branco de dentes perfeitos ao perceber que tinha minha atenção.

- "_Eu tenho certeza, ela é como eu_" - o pensamento foi duplo, eu reconheci o cheiro da criança, era o cheiro da nossa espécie, mas como aquela criança havia me reconhecido?

- Oi! - minha voz era clara e audível, mas havia um certo receito no meu tom. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas não gostando da minha reação e virando-se para o freezer.

- Oi! Você vai comer o que? - ela estava incerta quanto a abordagem.

- Nenhum, meu estomago está um pouco rebelde.

- humm... - ela fazia uma careta - Mas se fosse comer qual seria?

- Eu apontei para o sorvete azul bem na minha frente. - ela parecia confusa com a minha escolha.

- Que sabor é esse?

Dei os ombros - Não sei.

- E porque você o escolheu? - ela era curiosa.

- É azul!

- E?

- É diferente! Eu gosto de ser diferente! - meu sorriso se alargou involuntariamente para a criança. - Qual o seu nome?

- Renesmee, mas pode me chamar de Nessie.

- Eu sou Sammy, é um prazer conhece-la Nessie.

Seus olhos brilharam pedindo uma grande bola do sorvete azul enquanto eu me preparava para conhecer a sua mãe e sua tia, ambas sentadas numa mesa mais afastada, ambas vampiras escutando toda a nossa conversa atentamente e nesse momento eu entendi Edward ao me conhecer, pois eu não conseguia ouvir nada da vampira de calça e moletom sentada ao lado da pequena fada de cabelos picotados que parecia estar viver num mundo paralelo.

-"_Eu não consigo ver nada_" - seus olhos estavam profundamente irritados.

- "_Ver?_"-Um leitor de mentes, uma bloqueadora, uma meia-vampira e agora uma o que? Vidente? - "_Essa família parece realmente interessante_" - e é claro meu próximo pensamento enquanto eu era puxada pela mão da menina em direção a mesa foi lembrar do vampiro que queria meu sangue e que eu começava a perder as esperanças que um dia eu fosse voltar a ver.

- Mãe. Quero te apresentar minha nova amiga Sammy.

- Nessie. - o sussurro que eu tecnicamente não devia ter escutado era de reprovação fazendo-a corar levemente, eu sabia que aquela vampira era a mãe dela, mas fisicamente ela não tinha idade para isso. Eu lembrava como havia sido difícil nos primeiros anos não chamar minha mãe de mãe.

Os olhos chocolates consideraram por alguns segundos contar as duas as suas suposições sobre a minha pessoa, mas acabou preferindo esperar até ter mais alguma prova. Apesar dela ter certeza sobre o que eu era tudo em mim estava deixando-a confusa.

- Sammy, essas são Bella e Alice.

- Prazer. - eu murmurei envergonhada, mas me sentei na mesa com elas.

Eu tinha total consciência de ser o foco da atenção das três e isso não era nem um pouco agradável, eu não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, eu não deveria chamar atenção para a minha pessoa.


	29. Segundo Extra

**Segundo Extra:**

_**Olá pessoal!!! Esse capítulo que vou postar hoje é um capítulo que nunca aconteceu na fic e nunca foi concluído... Nesse universo o Vincent não existia e a Sammy era um pouco mais revoltada... No próximo extra eu posto a continuação desse...**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem...**_

_**E lembrem se que isso são cenas cortas e não utilizadas...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_

4 – JANTAR DE BOAS VINDAS

Era incrível toda aquela hipocrisia, pois eu sabia o que eles eram e minha mãe também desconfiava, porém eles não sabiam ou pelo menos não tinham certeza do que eu era. Não era fácil perceber essas coisas, mas eu sabia que a criança que chamavam de Nessie era igual a mim e ela também sabia que eu era igual a ela, talvez esse fosse o motivo do olhar desconfiado do seu pai para mim. Ele estava processando os pensamentos da filha sobre a minha pessoa e eu tinha certeza que ele estava falando com os outros sobre as suas desconfianças.

A comida me embrulhou o estomago, estava há muito tempo sem caçar, estava piorando, o cheiro desconhecido dos meus novos vizinhos me atiçavam ainda mais, mas minha mãe parecia não perceber o perigo eminente de me proibir de caçar, eu começava a desconfiar que até ela estivesse começando a correr perigo ao meu lado.

Nessie olhava desconfiada para a comida, todos os outros a ignoraram e somente minha mãe e um rapaz grande sentado ao lado da menina comiam normalmente, um lobo.

Eu cheirei a comida apesar do embrulho no estomago e não era apetitosa era apenas uma comida humana normal, fiz uma careta, mas tinha uma almôndega promissora no canto do prato.

- Tente isso – eu falei levando a almôndega a boca – vai continuar não tendo um sabor tão bom, mas é o mais promissor nesse caso.

- Sammy – minha mãe soprou ao meu lado enquanto fazia uma cara feia de reprovação que eu simplesmente ignorei enquanto largava o garfo no prato a pequena prova de comida só havia piorado a queimação eu não ia agüentar muito tempo.

Pela minha visão periférica eu vi que Nessie atendeu a minha sugestão e parecia refletir sobre e eu apenas ri sem humor ainda sobre os olhares críticos da minha mãe.

- Edward você pode, por favor, para de tentar acessar a minha mente. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e murmurou um - Como...

- Jasper, eu também agradeceria se você parasse de tentar me acalmar. – Era irritante sentir toda aquela calma sendo jogada em cima de mim.

- "Agora eu tinha que ser uma garota anormal" – pensei comigo mesma já me virando para encará-la do amplo sofá branco da sala.

- Vamos esclarecer uma coisa, foi você que me disse que eu tinha que ser uma garota normal, você que me trouxe para essa cidade sem sol, você que está me obrigando a comer apenas comida, você que me disse para me manter afastada de tudo e agora você decide que não quer mais? – minha raiva aflorava, minha pela ardia e eu podia senti-la e a sede, ah a sede aumentava a cada segundo daquela agonia – Agora você decidiu que está ficando velha e que alguém precisa ser minha babá apesar deu já ter quase 40 anos? Por que eu tenho que ouvir essa ladainha? Porque eu tenho que estar aqui? Por que você está aqui? É tão arriscado quanto me ter em casa todo dia – meus olhos ardiam – Talvez não tão mais arriscado do que me ter em casa ultimamente – Senti o seu coração acelerar com minhas palavras – isso fazia a minha sede ainda mais insuportável – Reação errada – eu disse enquanto me encaminhava para a porta.

- Sammy, por favor, aonde você vai?

- Eu preciso me alimentar – isso era realmente urgente devido minha raiva.

- Sammy... – ainda pude ouvir ela me chamar, mas já na escuridão da entrada tão próxima da floresta nada mais me impedia de me afastar o mais rápido possível daquela casa.

Correr era tão bom, sentir o chão deslizar por baixo dos meus pés, sentir todos os cheiros da noite, fazia tanto tempo que eu não me sentia livre, minha mãe com a paranóia de me achar sempre criança e principalmente pelo fato que eu fisicamente nunca iria crescer além dos meus eternos 17 anos.


	30. Terceiro Extra

**Terceiro Extra:**

_**Olá pessoal!!! Esse capítulo que vou postar hoje é a continuação do anterior... É também o ultimo extra que eu tenho digitado... Eu posso até vir a colocar mais coisa, mas não tem nada pronto...**_

_**Bom extra para vocês...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_

6 - NORMAL

Não tinha ninguém em casa - Ela deve ter ido novamente procurar os Cullens – falei para mim mesma. Isso já estava virando perseguição a eles coloquei meu vestido predileto e peguei a chave do meu carro que estava em cima da mesa.

Sim ela estava na casa deles podia sentir seu cheiro antes mesmo de chegar na entrada pela estrada e eles estavam todos lá. Eu tinha certeza que eles também podiam me sentir chegando e era melhor fechar meus pensamentos – Edward era extremamente desconfortante, principalmente porque ele parecia que não conseguia se controlar, mas era interessante afinal ninguém ali sabia que eu também podia ler pensamentos, nem mesmo minha mãe tinha percebido esse pequeno detalhe durante todos esses anos.

A criança veio abrir a porta antes que eu chegasse nela, estava sorrindo muito, o que me fez parecer estranha afinal eu estava extremamente mal humorada na noite anterior.

- Olá! Minha mãe está aqui? – murmurei meio encabulada.

- Sim. Ela está na sala conversando com o vovô e o papai.

- Ótimo - pensei – era tudo que eu precisava nesse momento.

Como imaginei minha mãe ainda me olhava de cara feia pela noite anterior e realmente ter saído porta afora não havia sido nem um pouco educado e eu tinha que admitir. Ela estava sentada no mesmo sofá branco da noite passada e Carlisle e Edward estavam com ela me olhando atentamente e eu simplesmente gelei e estanquei depois de ter dado dois passos para dentro da casa.

Eu podia ler na mente deles que ela havia falado tudo para eles e eu simplesmente não sabia como agir, mas comecei a sentir uma pequena mão me puxando, foi estranho perceber a força descomunal daquele pequeno ser me puxando e nem ao menos me dando trabalho, eu nunca havia usado a minha força antes, mas sabia que era muito mais forte que os outros.

Ela desistiu da minha mão e decidiu puxar a barra do meu vestido, mas antes que a sua mão tocasse o frágil tecido eu a segurei pelos ombros e subi com ela acima da minha cabeça sorrindo.

- Nunca lhe disseram que tecidos são extremamente frágeis? – Um grande sorriso se estampou no rosto de Nessi. – Você está ainda maior hoje. – Era verdade, nessa idade crescíamos rápido, muito rápido.

- Mamãe quer me fazer tomar café, mas eu não quero. – Era pura manhã na sua melodiosa voz infantil.

- Hummm. O que temos para o café? – perguntei mais para evitar os adultos do que real interesse.

- Cereal! – a careta completou os seus pensamentos sobre a comida e eu ri.

- Você está precisando comer comida normal e não essa papa sem gosto. – ambas rimos de uma piada quase particular.

- Pensei que essa comida era normal? – eu reconheci a real duvida nos seus olhos e pensamentos, mas ela estava se divertindo em me ter por perto.

- E é, mas não pra nós duas. – eu pisquei para ela e me encaminhei para a cozinha eu podia sentir o cheiro de todos os alimentos que eles tinham e podia definir algo que tivesse o sabor bem acentuado. Esse era o principal problema, nossos sentidos eram tão apurados que a comida ficava sem gosto, levei alguns anos para descobrir esse ponto. Na verdade só tive certeza quando fui ao México e comi algo extremamente temperado aonde eu consegui sentir algum sabor.

Eu a coloquei sentada na bancada e comecei a buscar os ingredientes, não tinha tudo o que eu gostava, mas teria um sabor bem mais interessante para ela.

- Por que você anda tão devagar? – eu ri da sua constatação, eu simplesmente não conseguia me mover como era considerado normal para ela, passei anos sem fazer nada considerado normal para mim.

- Eu sempre faço tudo de maneira comum – era difícil explicar isso para ela, ela vivia com vampiros e eu vivia com uma humana mandona – Você tem seus pais e se espelha neles, mas eu tenho apenas a minha mãe eu tinha alguns dias quando meu pai foi embora.

Seus olhos estavam ainda mais curiosos e eu podia sentir todos atentos a nossa conversa na sala, minha mãe estava parada na porta da cozinha me olhando, mas eu simplesmente a ignorei.

- Seu pai era um vampiro também, não era? – a pergunta já estava formulada na sua cabeça desde a noite anterior e eu apenas estava aguardando por aquele momento, não existia porque mentir para aqueles olhos de chocolate derretido, mas foi com um sussurro que eu respondi – Sim.

Senti o coração de minha mãe parar e acelerar descontroladamente e suspirei ainda bem que eu havia me alimentado na noite anterior, isso seria extremamente desconfortante na minha antiga condição.

- Aonde ele está? – senti minha mãe levando a mão a boca e soltando um gemido, eu tinha certeza que ela nunca imaginou que falaríamos do meu pai, mas eu sempre soube que seria inevital afinal eu era o que era pelo meu pai, por ele ser um vampiro e isso mudava todo.

- Neisse. – Bella estava ao lado da filha como se pedisse para ela parar – conseguia ouvir o quanto ela se desculpava pelo comportamento da filha, mas eu também sentia a curiosidade crescendo no peito da pequena.

- Não tem problema, Bella, eu não me importo de falar dele. – mas meus olhos estavam cheios de água, sequei as lagrimas e respondi.

- Ele foi destruído logo após ter deixado eu e minha mãe. – minha voz era um sussurro.

- Como? – não foi Nessi que perguntou dessa vez, a voz fraca vinha da minha mãe branca encostada na parede da cozinha. Eu nunca havia conversado com ela sobre esse assunto e eu podia sentir toda a dor das suas memórias, eu não conseguia mais ouvir seus pensamentos e a bloqueie da minha cabeça.

- Fogo os destrói. – minha voz falhava.

- Por quê? – as lagrimas escorriam do seu rosto magro.

- Não consegui descobri exatamente, mas eles fizeram algo que foi considerado errado e eles foram punidos.

- Eles? – eu sabia que ela nunca havia ouvido falar da parceira vampira de meu pai.

- Meu pai e sua parceira, Anne. Eu sei que ele nunca falou dela para você, mas ele falou para mim durante as noites que você dormia ela me mantinha acordada, ele me falava tudo o que podia me dava conselhos.

Seus olhos estavam no chão


End file.
